Kill La Academy
by cynthiaelizabeth.sernarodriguez
Summary: Antes que nada quiero advertirles que soy primeriza en esto de crear fics, así que si este no es de su agrado siéntanse libres de lanzarme tomatazos TwT
1. Chapter 1

El tema de este fic sera diferente al de la serie, Ryuko seguirá conservando el poder de la fibra viva pero la épica batalla por la biofibra no existirá bueno ... empecemos.

.

Ya era temprano en la mañana en la ciudad y Ryuko apenas despertaba, se sentó en la cama, se estiro con pereza, desvió su mirada hacia el despertador notando que aun faltaba algo de tiempo para que sonara la alarma, tomo el despertador desactivando la alarma que sonaba a las 7 am.

"5 Minutos mas..." y volvió a acostarse pensando que se levantaría en dicha hora, pero ... no fue así, tiempo después volvió a levantarse, miro otra vez hacia el despertador y lo que vio no le gusto para nada y esque no habían pasado 5 minutos después que había decidido volver a recostarse, habían pasado !40 minutos !.

"Mierda, mierda ... !se me hizo tarde ¡" dijo gritando ella pero quien le manda a apagar la alarma, !nadie¡, rápidamente se despojo de su pijama de conejos quedando en ropa interior, tomo a Senketsu, ropa interior limpia, una toalla y se dirijio al baño, a el lo colgó en un gancho que ella tenia en una pared del baño mientras que a la toalla y a la ropa interior las coloco cerca de la ducha.

"Apresúrate Ryuko si no, no llegaras" le dijo Senketsu apurandola.

"Ya lo se Senketsu tu eres el que me esta distrayendo e impidiendo que me apresure, así que guarda silencio" le contesto Ryuko y Senkersu se quedo callado, ella se dio una ducha rápida, termino, se seco con una toalla, se puso la ropa interior y después a Senketsu, salio de su cuarto dejándolo un completo desastre pero esque ella no tenia tiempo como para ordenarlo, así que bajo las escaleras acelerada, paso por el comedor pero sin tomar su desayuno y al fin salio de su casa ... esa casa que le dejo su padre al igual que Senketsu, y una cuenta bancaria no muy grande antes morir ...

.  
.

FLASHBACK

Ryuko caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con destino hacia el laboratorio de su padre Isshin Matoi después de que había recibido una llamada de el y una vez que llego toco la puerta para avisar que ya estaba ahí.

"Padre abre, ya eh llegado" le pidió Ryuko.

"Oh, enseguida voy hija" le contesto el científico, ingreso la clave de esa puerta y la abrió "bienvenida" le dijo el sonriendo y Ryuko entro.

"Dime padre ¿para que me haz llamado?" le pregunto ella.

"Toma asiento hija y enseguida te diré pero no quiero que hables hasta que termine de decirte las cosas" le dijo su padre levantándose de su asiento para que ella se sentara y ella obedeció acomodándose en esa silla.

"Esta bien, ahora si dime padre" ella cruzo sus brazos, sus piernas y miro fijamente al científico.

"Bueno hija como tu puedes ver yo ya estoy viejo y no viviré por mucho mas tiempo" le dijo el mirándola a los ojos mientras se acariciaba la barba larga y puntiaguda que traía "así que antes de irme quiero confesarte algo" el empezaba a caminar en círculos.

"Hace mucho tiempo al igual que hoy yo era un gran científico, conocí a una mujer de la cual me enamore y después me case, ella trabajaba para la industria de la moda, pero una vez que se convirtió en dueña de su propia marca de ropa y que esa marca se convirtiera en la mas prestigiada del mundo, ella cambio, ella se volvió ambiciosa con deseos de poder inmensos ... tan grandes que un día ella me pidió hacer un experimento el cual resulto exitoso, ese experimento consistía en emplear la fibra viva en la ropa, ese material es muy poderoso , de echo no es de este mundo, así que cuando la fusione con la ropa esa misma ropa al ser rasgada se regeneraba, nada podía echarla a perder, pero ella no se detuvo ahí, cuando tu naciste ella deicidio incorporar esa fibra en tu organismo, yo no sabia que decirle ya que si eso no funcionaba tu morirías pero si funcionaba te convertirías en una persona fuerte jamas sufrirías enfermedades o algún otro mal, nada en este mundo te aria daño así que al final por esa razón acepte pero el experimento fallo y ella decidió tirarte como basura ya que habías muerto, o eso es lo que yo pensaba, rápidamente le pedí el divorcio  
en ese momento y decidí irme, pero antes corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia donde tu madre te había tirado, me sentía el peor padre del mundo, como le pude haber echo eso a mi hija, pero de pronto vi algo sorprendente ... tu seguías viva así que rápidamente te abrace, te subí conmigo al auto acelerando y saliendo lejos de ahí, construí otro laboratorio osease este y pude terminar con el experimento ... en pocas palabras , tu no eres humana hija" le termino de decir el científico, ya sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al haberle dicho la verdad a Ryuko pero por otro lado sentía un poco de miedo al no saber cual seria su reacción.

"!Como dices que no soy humana si me veo como todos los demás, padre¡" grito ella dándole un golpe a un tablero que se encontraba a su lado, su padre de acerco a ella, tomo su brazo, saco de su bata blanca una pequeña navaja y le hizo un corte no muy profundo lo suficiente para que ella notara la fibra viva en ella, Ryuko miro sorprendida pero una vez que noto que esa herida se regeneraba rápidamente en segundos, se horrorizo.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que yo ... !soy un monstruo¡!soy un maldito monstruo¡ " grito Ryuko levantándose del asiento con los ojos llorosos mientras su padre aun sostenía su brazo.

"Claro que no hija " le dijo el científico, tiro del brazo de ella atraiéndola y la abrazo "tu eres la persona mas humana que que conocido" dejo de abrazarla, sostuvo con sus manos la cara de ella y le sonrió "hija mía tu seras quien tu decidas ser" soltó su cara y dio algunos pasos atrás.

Pasaron algunos minutos incómodos, afortunadamente Ryuko ya se había tranquilizado un poco, suspiro, levanto la mirada y sonrió.

"Gracias por tus palabras padre" le dijo secándose las lagrimas que había derramado antes.

"Ahora prométeme que jamas te meterás en problemas, esque hija si golpeas a alguien lo terminaras matando" coloco una mano en el hombro de ella y la miro con seriedad.

"¿Pero eso es bueno no?" le dijo ella en forma de broma pero el la miro confundido "no te preocupes padre, lo prometo pero si me hacen daño ami, no me contendré"" y entonces el científico soltó una pequeña risa.

"Esa es mi hija..." le dijo su padre colocando su mano ahora en la cabeza de ella "dime ... ¿te gustaría saber el nombre de tu madre?".

"Ni si quiera te molestes, no quiero saber el nombre de esa mujer" le contesto ella con desprecio en su voz.

"Ok esta bien hija" el suspiro "bueno hija si me permites tengo un experimento que terminar" el se dirigió a la puerta, ingreso la clave la abrió y se quedo ahí esperándola.

Ryuko camino hacia la puerta y salio del laboratorio "adiós padre" se despidió ella, el científico le sonrió, cerro la puerta lentamente y Ryuko se fue de ahí.

.  
.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que su padre la había llamado y ella sentía la necesidad de verlo otra vez, aunque el se la pasaba encerrado con sus experimentos aun así lo extrañaba, se dispuso a ir a verlo pero cuando llego a ese laboratorio lo encontró clausurado y un hombre de traje estaba en la puerta, como si pareciera que el la hubiera estado esperando y así era ...

"Es usted la señorita Ryuko Matoi, hija del profesor Isshin Matoi? le pregunto ese hombre misterioso

"Si soy yo, algún problema" le contesto.

"Su padre murió señorita y antes de morir el pidió que estas cosas le fueran entregadas a usted" le dijo el y le entrego 2 cajas, una blanca pequeña y una caja negra grande y rectangular con una estrella roja en el medio.

"Mi padre murió ... no, no puede ser cierto" tomo las dichas cajas , miro a ese hombre y sintió ganas de llorar, pero no quería llorar frente a el así que tuvo que aguantar.

"Lo siento mucho señorita" le dijo el y se marcho.

Ryuko ya no soporto mas y rompió en llanto, se quedo en ese lugar por algunas horas mientras que la gente que pasaba la veía y murmuraba a espaldas de ella pero eso en este momento no le importaba, logro tranquilizar un poco ese llanto, volteo a ver aquellas cajas y se puso a abrir la pequeña caja blanca la cual contenía una llave, dentro de esa misma cajita se encontraba una dirección, Ryuko tomo un taxi y le dio esa dirección, al llegar a esa dirección se dio cuenta de que pertenecía a una casa, esa casa era de 2 pisos, no era muy grande ni tampoco tan chica, le pago al taxista bajo rápidamente se acerco a la puerta y metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta, entro, cerro la puerta tras de si y una vez dentro abrió la otra caja negra con la estrella roja, al abrirla vio que contenía un uniforme negro estilo marinero, saco el uniforme y enseguida se topo con unas gigantescas tijeras, una hoja de la tijera era de color rojo mientras que la otra hoja era color purpura ella las tomo y vio otra nota abajo de donde estaban las tijeras, ella agarro la nota y la empezó a leer ...

**_Hija mía ya me queda poco tiempo así que tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte, recuerdas la ultima vez que fuiste a mi laboratorio y te _****_dije que estaba ocupado haciendo un experimento? pues he aquí el resultado, este uniforme esta echo de biofibra, antes de ponértelo debes _****_de darle a beber una gota de tu sangre para que el vuelva a la vida y te reconozca como su única dueña espero que te lleves bien con el y se _****_conviertan en buenos amigos, mientras que esas tijeras sirven para cortar y al mismo tiempo impedir la reegeneracion de la biofibra ... aunque _****_las puedes usar para luchar contra alguien que te quiera hacer daño, también te he dejado una cuenta bancaria y una casa cuya dirección _****_coloque en la otra caja blanca._**

**_P.D. el nombre del uniforme es Senketsu._**

.  
.

"Así que te llamas Senketsu" susurro Ryuko, terminando de leer, tomo el uniforme, se dio una pequeña mordida en el dedo, rápidamente lo precioso con los dedos de su otra mano para que sangrara, una pequeña gota de sangre fue saliendo y callo sobre Senketsu, ella volvió a mirar su dedo mordido y ya había sanado rápido por obra de la fibra viva, dirigió su mirada ahora hacia el uniforme y noto que este abrió los ojos o mejor dicho el ojo ya que el otro parecía como si tuviera un parche de pirata con una X en medio.

"Hola Senketsu" le saludo Ryuko con una leve sonrisa y esque en cierta forma el le recordaba a su padre (tenia un ojo bueno y el otro parchado y esa pañoleta roja que adornaba su cuello se parecía a su bigote).

"Hola Ryuko" contesto el devolviendole el saludo

"S-sabes mi nombre?" tartamudeo sorprendida.

"Si Ryuko, cuando el profesor Matoi me creo, hubo un pequeño momento en que pude estar consiente y en ese momento el me dijo algunas cosas de ti".

.  
.

Y así paso el tiempo, Ryuko logro superar la perdida de su padre mas nunca lo olvidaría, ella se ponía a Senketsu aunque no fuera a la escuela y esque a ella le gustaba traerlo, era como estar con su padre y con el dinero que dejo su padre poco poco fue amueblando aquella casa, pero si bien su padre se atrevió a confesarle muchas cosas no pudo contarle un detalle importante y ese detalle es que ella tenia una hermana mayor cuya identidad tiempo después descubriría...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

.  
.

Volviendo a la actualidad.

"Ahh no puede ser" grito Ryuko de la nada.

"¿Que pasa Ryuko?" le pregunto Senketsu preocupado.

"Se me ah olvidado que el autobús que me lleva a la academia Honnouji pasa a las 7:30 am y ya son las 7:55 am" se quejaba Ryuko mientas se revolvía el cabello.

"Úsame Ryuko" le dijo con calma Senketsu "es la única forma de que llegues a tiempo"

"Estas seguro Senketsu?" le pregunto Ryuko.

"Si, solo asegúrate que no nos vea nadie cuando te trasformes" le advirtió el

"Esta bien" sonrió , volteo a ver a todos lados confirmando que nadie la veía, una vez confirmado que nadie la miraba tiro de aquel cordón que tenia su guante rojo ejecutando así la fusión humano/prenda.

"Muy bien Senketsu, ¿estas listo?" le pregunto ella.

"Claro que si, yo siempre estoy listo" alardeo Senketsu

" Ok, en ese caso ... ¡SENKETSU SHIPPU!" dijo ella, Senketsu se trasformo y rápidamente salio volando hacia arriba, lo suficiente mente alto para que si alguna persona mirara hacia el cielo pensara que era un avión que estaba muy lejano, una vez echo eso se dirigió a la academia con la endemoniada velocidad de un jet.

Solo habían pasado algunos pocos segundos de vuelo y Ryuko pudo ver que ya estaba casi sobre la academia, Senketsu decendio rápidamente una vez ya tocando suelo, Ryuko desiso su fusión humano/prenda y se dirigió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia dentro de la academia, ella ya sabia que le iba a tocar en el segundo año clase K así que mientras corría miraba a la entrada de los salones para ver si ya casi llegaba, si seguía a esa velocidad llegaría antes que el maestro pero de repente cierta pelirosa se atravesó en su camino, Ryuko choco contra ella y ambas cayeron al piso, ella sobre la chica.

"Maldita fíjate por donde caminas" gritaba una chica muy enojada mientras se levantaba, esa chica era mas bajita que ella era delgada, tenia el cabello rosado al igual que sus ojos y su piel, tenia un sombrero alto de color blanco con alitas y un pequeño cráneo en la punta, también vestía un vestido corto del mismo color que el sombrero, pero por el estilo de todo ese traje pareciera que la chica iba a dirigir un desfile.

"¿Yo? tu eres la que debería aprender a no atravesarse en el camino de los demás enana rosada" alegaba Ryuko y la miraba con molestia mientras se ponía de pie.

"Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así" dijo frunciendo el ceño y señalándola.

"Yo solo digo lo que veo, enana" contesto Ryuko

"Idiota esque no sabes quien soy yo, yo soy Nonon ..." solo su nombre fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir ya que fue interrumpida  
por Ryuko.

"No se, y la verdad no me interesa saber" le respondió Ryuko

"Eres una ... " dijo furiosa la pelirosa entre dientes y empezó a caminar hacia Ryuko con intenciones de saltarle encima pero ...

"Ya basta, los pasillos de esta academia no son ningún rin de lucha" dijo alguien haciendo que la prlirosa se detuviera de golpe entonces Ryuko quiso saber quien era la portadora de esa voz, una vez que logro ver a esa persona la vista le pareció algo... interesante, esa mujer era un poco mas alta que ella, cabello negro azulado, largo y lacio, ojos azules, cejas gruesas y piel pálida el traje que vestía esa mujer era de color blanco pero con el diseño de aquellos uniformes que vestían aquellos comandantes europeos de alguna antigua época, aunque si bien parecía de comandante el traje de la pelilargo estaba femenina mente ajustado también pudo notar que esa mujer portaba una katana en su blanca funda (la amada bakuzan de Satsuki).

-_Nada mal-_ pensó Ryuko

"Ryuko, por que siento tu sangre arder lentamente" le pregunto Senketsu

"!Tu c-ca-cállate Senketsu¡" le empezó a jalar ese pañuelo rojo que adornaba el cuello de Denketsu, eso a Satsuki le pareció algo raro y esque no todos los días te encontrabas cun una chica que le hablara a un uniforme, pero no quiso preguntar nada sobre ese tema.

"Hola mi Satsuki-chan, que alegría verte" dijo la pelirosa alegremente acercándose a Satsuki y una vez enfrente de ella la abrazo, pero fue un abrazo que Satsuki no correspondió.

"¿Por que peleaban en el pasillo?" pregunto Satsuki, se separo un poco de Nonon para acercarse a Ryuko ya que quería oír sus razones pero Nonon se adelanto a responder.

"Esa maldita se me echo encima mi Satsuki-chan y me tumbo al suelo, me dolió mucho" le dijo Nonon haciendo una mueca de dolor pero Ryuko no se quedaría cruzada de brazos sin decir nada.

"En primer lugar tu te me atravesaste enana rosada y en segundo lugar..." volteo a ver a Satsuki "quien eres tu como para pedir explicaciones" le pregunto Ryuko de forma retadora.

Satsuki iba a decirle quien era y que cargo desempeñaba en esa academia pero una vez mas fue interrumpida ...

"Idiota como te atreves a hablarle así a mi Satsuki-chan" le grito la pelirosa echa una fiera, ya se le quería echar encima otra vez pero rápidamente Satsuki la detuvo con su brazo extendido, la miro fijamente y la pelirosa pudo descifrar lo que quería decir esa mirada fría, había interrumpido a Satsuki y nadie la interrumpe.

"Lo siento mi Satsuki-chan" dijo Nonon agachando la mirada "ya puedes continuar" Satsuki bajo el brazo y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Ryuko.

"Yo soy Satsuki Kiryuuin, presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia Honnouji" le dijo la pelilargo "ahora vuelvo a preguntarte una vez mas, por que peleaban en el pasillo" .

_-Rayos, rayos no puede ser-_ penso Ryuko, no sabia que decirle y esque si le decía -_me quede dormida y se me hizo muy __tarde, no tuve mas remedio que empezar a correr rápidamente por los pasillos para llegar a mi clase a tiempo ya que soy __nueva y no quería faltar en mi primer día, pero esta enana pelirosa se me atravezo y ya estuvo que perdí la clase_- si le decía eso significaba que tal vez la castigarían, suspenderían o expulsaran y como era su primer dia de clase ella no quería eso para nada así que tuvo que decir una mentirilla piadosa.

"Tuve asuntos que atender, ademas soy alumna nueva y no quería llegar tarde en mi primer día, ahí tienes la respuesta Satsuki Kiryuuin" le dijo Ryuko con una voz seria y la miro también a los ojos fijamente para que no sospechara de su blanca mentira.

"!Que! encima que de que te atreves a correr por los pasillos, todavía vaz llegando tarde"" interrumpió por tercera vez Nonon señalando a Ryuko "te mereces un castigo del director Ira Gamagori!" y dicho eso se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a ir a la oficina del nombrado director, pero Satsuki rápidamente la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca haciendo que Nonon volteara y viera otra vez esa mirada fría haciéndola callar.

"Muy bien" Satsuki miro a Ryuko "Nonon llévala a su salón de clases" ordeno ella dirigiendo su mirada ahora a Nonon, ya se había disponido a dar la media vuelta pero ahora fue la pelirosa quien la detuvo del brazo.

"Pero mi Satsuki-chan yo no quiero" le dijo Nonon intentando hacer un tierno puchero pero por mas tierno que fuera no logro convencer a la presidenta.

"Solo hazlo" le volvió a ordenar, se soltó del agarre de Nonon y salio de ahí caminando con un porte de elegancia y orgullo dirigiéndose hacia la sala de juntas del consejo estudiantil.

"Bien ahora muévete maldita recién llegada" le dijo Nonon molesta y empezó a caminar muy rápido para que Ryuko no la alcanzara pero lo que no sabia es que aunque ella estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Ryuko la alcanzaría en un santiamén.

"Oye enana por que huyes" le dijo Ryuko y empezó a apresurar su paso, a lo que Nonon dejo sorprendida ya que había logrado empatar su paso en unos segundos.

"Yo? huir de ti, por favor ..." le dijo Nonon sacandole la lengua y entonces Ryuko acelero mas el paso dejándola atrás llego al salón se disponía a entrar pero sin que se diera cuenta la pelirosa la alcanzo, paso junto a ella, entro al salón y se sentó en un asiento que estaba junto a una ventana para ponerse a ver fuera de esta, el profesor que estaba de pie frente al pizarron volteo hacia la entrada y vio a Ryuko aun parada ahí , el era un hombre de cabello y ojos azules, piel clara, postura encorvada y llevaba lentes.

"Eres alumna nueva?" le pregunto el profesor.

"Si soy alumna nueva".

"Entonces pasa" le pidió el haciendo una seña con la mano para que entrara, Ryuko entro y se puso enfrente de los alumnos.

" Cual es tu nombre?" tomo un lapicero, tomo una lista de alumnos y se posiciono al lado de ella,

"Mi nombre es Ryuko Matoi" .

"Muy bien" el apunto ese nombre rápidamente una vez anotado el dirigió la mirada a todos los alumnos que estaban en frente.

"Ella sera su nueva compañera, trátenla bien alumnos"

"Yo soy el profesor Aikuro Mikisugi, vamos Ryuko toma asiento" le ofreció el señalando un asiento vació que se encontraba justamente al lado de alguien que ella no soportaba, a ella no le quedo de otra mas que caminar hacia el , ya una ves ahí se dejo caer en el asiento acto que esa persona insoportable para ella noto.

"¿Que? de todos los asientos que ahí aquí te tuviste que sentar a mi lado" estaba Nonon furiosa de tener que estar cerca de Ryuko.

"Para que sepas yo también siento lo mismo, es mas prefiero estar dentro de un volcán activo que estar junto ati" dijo Ryuko al mismo tiempo que daba un manotazo en su pupitre.

"Por favor chicas guarden silencio" dijo el profesor fastidiado por haber interrumpido su clase.

"Esta bien profesor, disculpe" dijo Nonon

Ryuko simplemente guardo silencio y se dispuso a ver a su alrededor para reconocer a sus compañeros de clase, pero su mirada se detuvo exactamente a su lado derecho distinguiendo a una chica de cabello castaño con estilo casco, piel clara, al parecer mas bajita que ella, pero esa chica estaba dormida y con una burbuja de moco saliendole de la nariz, cosa que a ryuko le pareció algo asqueroso pero a la vez muy gracioso.

"Vaya ami me regañan por llegar tarde y a ella no le dicen nada por dormir" dijo Ryuko susurrando colocando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras que apoyaba el codo en el pupitre.

"Ya lo han echo muchas veces, pero de los castigos no pasa, si yo fuera el director ya la hubiera expulsado desde la primera vez, yo que ha de ser como su favorita" dijo Nonon cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Y como es ese tal director Ira Gamagori?" quiso saber Ryuko y miro a Nonon.

"!Métete en tus asuntos, recién llegada¡" Nonon volteo hacia otro lado para evadir la mirada de ryuko.

"Oye enana pelirosa, !yo solo quería saber¡" se molesto Ryuko y ya estaba apunto de ponerse de pie.

"Ya basta chicas, vuelvo a escuchar una discusión mas entre ustedes y las llevare personalmente con el director Ira Gamagori para que les imponga un castigo" se le empezó a resaltar una vena de la cabeza al profesor, ryuko se acomodo en su asiento y ambas chicas por fin guardaron absoluto silencio.

"Ohhh... ¿eres nueva?" de repente se escucho una voz al lado de Ryuko, ella volteo para ver quien era y noto que era justamente su vecina la chica se empezó a acercar mucho a Ryuko y se empezó a sentir algo incomoda.

"Si lo soy, que pasa, tengo algo en la cara?" se había echo un poco para atrás ya que la chica se le acerco aun mas de lo que había estado hace segundos,

"Si, tienes 2 ojos, una boca y una nariz" dijo sonriendo aquella chica.

"Si ... eso ya lo se" a Ryuko se le deslizaba una gota por la cien "como te llamas?"

"Mi nombre es Mako Mankanshoku" tomo la mano de Ryuko y la empezó a mover rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo en forma de saludo.

"Mucho gusto Mako ... me podrías devolver mi brazo..." le pidio Ryuko pero aunque a ella no le dolía para nada el echo de que estuviera moviendo de esa forma y velocidad su brazo, pero tenia que guardar las apariencias.

"Lo siento Ryuko-chan" Mako la soltó rápido y se sentó en su lugar "seamos amigas Ryuko-chan"volteo a ver a Ryuko.

"¿Amigas? ... si, por que no" le dijo Ryuko sonriendo, pero después vio como lentamente mako quedaba dormida de nuevo y le volvía a salir esa burbuja de moco por la nariz.

.  
.

Y así paso la hora de clase, Mako seguía durmiendo, Ryuko evitaba a toda costa mirar a Nonon por que si no, lo mas seguro era que pelearían así que se dispuso a concentrar toda su atención a la clase que impartía el profesor, una vez que por fin termino la hora de clase la campana del receso sonó Ryuko se puso de pie para salir del salón pero Nonon paso a su lado golpeándole un brazo como queriendo decir -_quítate_- y salio rápidamente, eso la molesto y quiso correr tras de ella para encararla pero ...

"Ryuko-chan, como eres alumna nueva, ¿te gustaría que te diera un tour por la academia?" se acerco Mako a ella, la tomo del brazo y la fue jalando hacia afuera del salón.

Ryuko suspiro profundamente viendo como perdía de vista a Nonon "si, vamos Mako" la miro y le sonrió, entonces Mako la tomo de la mano y empezó a correr.

"Espera Mako, no podemos correr" le dijo Ryuko pero Mako no la oyó y siguió corriendo hasta que por fin pararon.

"Mira Ryuko-chan, esta es la cafetería" Mako soltó a Ryuko "y mira aya puedes ir a pedir lo que deseas de comer por si no traes comida" le dijo señalando la cocina que estaba dentro de la misma cafetería "ahora vamos a otro lugar" volvió a tomar la mano de Ryuko y volvió a correr, poco después se volvió a detener.

"Estos son los baños" le apunto primero uno "este es el de mujeres" y señalo después el otro "y este el de hombres" Ryuko obviamente entro al de mujeres para ver como era.

"¿Te gustaron los baños Ryuko-chan?" pregunto Mako entrando al baño de mujeres.

"Si esta bien el baño" dijo Ryuko mirando cada parte del baño de mujeres.

"Que bueno que te aya gustado, ahora sigamos con el tour" entonces le volvió a tomar la mano lista para salir corriendo, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a otro lugar.

"Mira esta es la sala de juntas del consejo estudiantil, pero parece que ahorita no ahí nadie, tal vez estén comiendo" le dijo Mako y Ryuko miro hacia dentro, pudo notar que las sillas tenían los nombres de cada miembro del consejo, pudo distinguir que una de esas sillas tenia el nombre de Satsuki Kiryuuin -_vaya vaya asi que ese es su trono_- pensó Ryuko.

"Bien ahora vallamos a nuestro siguiente destino" dijo Mako adelantándose unos pasos sin tomar la mano de Ryuko y salir corriendo.

"Mmmhh ¿no me vas a jalar de la mano y salir corriendo Mako?" pregunto Ryuko con la una ceja levantada.

"No Ryuko-chan " movió su cabeza en forma negativa "ya se me acabo la energía que las croquetas me dan, por cierto te daré unas cuando vayamos al comedor después del tour".

"Muy bien, sigamos caminando entonces" y ambas empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, pero antes de llegar a la puerta abierta de una oficina Mako empezó a caminar de puntitas para asomarse muy lentamente.

"Mira Ryuko-chan el es el director Ira Gamagori" susurro Mako para que el director no pudiera oírla pero Ryuko dio pasos normales, asomo medio cuerpo hacia la puerta de esa oficina y abrió los ojos como platos.

-_Por dios si es todo un mastodonte_- pensó Ryuko, y esque era verdad, ese hombre era muy muy alto con músculos enormes, cabello rubio cenizo, piel canela ojos marrones y ... ceño fruncido? -_estará estreñido?_- Ryuko tubo que poner una mano en su boca para no reírse de sus propios pensamientos.

"El da algo de miedo y también es un amante de las reglas, así que siempre tienes que tener cuidado Ryuko chan" le dijo Mako mientras se disponía a saltar por la puerta , quería pasar rápido para que no la viera el director.

"¿Miedo el? bueno ami no me da tanto miedo" dijo Ryuko mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

"Ryuko-chan ya vayámonos" Mako ya había saltado del otro lado de esa oficina y le hacia señas a Ryuko para que saltara pero Ryuko solamente miro otra vez hacia el director, volteo a ver a Mako y camino tranquilamente enfrente de esa puerta abierta de la oficina del temido director, ya habían caminado algunos metros lejos del director y entonces Ryuko recordó algo ...

"Oye Mako es verdad lo que algunas personas dicen? que eres la favorita del director o algo así? ..." pero Ryuko no pudo seguir con lo demás que quería preguntarle por que derrepente se oyó un "HALLELUJA" , Ryuko volteo hacia todos lados para ver de donde venia eso pero toda la luz alrededor se apago dejando solo un pequeño flujo de luz hacia Mako quien tenia los brazos alzados, las manos cruzadas y empezaba a hacer caras y gestos raros mientras decía ...

"Nada de eso Ryuko chan, yo soy una alumna normal como tu y como todos los demás, ami también me castigan cuando rompo las reglas he reprobado materias, y aveces también sufro de bullyng, yo no tengo ningún privilegio, así que no soy ninguna alumna favorita del director" finalizo Mako, la luz volvió , pero aun seguía en su ultima pose rara y tenia la mirada sobre Ryuko.

"Ok ... esta bien Mako" intento disculparse Ryuko "¿ahí otro lugar al que deba conocer?".

"Oh, si ahí mas Ryuko chan, vamos" Mako salio de su antigua pose y corrió al lado de ryuko para empezar a caminar junto a ella.

.  
.

Pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a una sala llena de computadoras las cuales parecían ser de las mas modernas y avanzadas del mundo.

"Mira Ryuko-chan esta es la sala de computo, el profesor se llama Houka Inumuta" Mako rápidamente entro, tomo una computadora y se puso a escribir quien sabe que.

"Cuando tengamos clases aquí podrás escoger la que quieras para realizar tus trabajos" volteo hacia Ryuko aun escribiendo cosas en esa computadora.

"Ah y por lo que mas quieras, jamas de los jamases toques la laptop del profesor de computo" la frente de Mako se torno azul  
como si pareciera que hubiera recordado algo que le daba miedo.

"Oigan chicas, si necesitan investigar algo sobre su tarea pueden estar aquí , si no les suplico que se retiren" Mako volteo para ver quien era esa persona, una vez que noto que era el profesor corrió detrás de la puerta de la sala de computo, Ryuko solo miro por unos segundos a ese profesor que a Mako le daba algo de miedo a parte del director, pudo ver que ese hombre era alto, muy delgado, cabello azul, ojos marrones, piel rosada y gafas azules.

"Si, si .. como sea, adiós" le dijo Ryuko al profesor dirigiéndole una mirada de desinterés, dio la media vuelta, camino hacia la puerta mientras  
el profesor también caminaba hacia su escritorio.

"Vamos al siguiente lugar del tour Mako" se recargo en el marco de la puerta junto donde estaba Mako.

"Si Ryuko-chan, ahora te llevare a ver los clubes mas populares de esta academia" y entonces ambas volvieron a caminar por los pasillos hasta detenerse frente al club de kendo, los estudiantes estaban entrenando por lo tanto se oía el choque fuerte de las espadas de madera.

"Mira Ryuko-chan como tu puedes ver este es el club de kendo" le dijo Mako y se posiciono en medio de la entrada.

"Ah y ese de allí es el presidente de este club Uzu Sanageyama" Mako señalo un hombre de cabello y ojos verdes oscuros, alto, fornido y piel morena clara.

"Oh, bien pero no me gusta el kendo asi que vayamos al siguiente" Ryuko coloco sus brazos en su nuca y empezó a caminar lejos de ese club.

"Ok Ryuko- chan" Mako corrió para alcanzarla, caminaron unos cuantos metros y volvieron a toparse con otro club.

"Mira Ryuko-chan este es el club de tennis y ella es la presidenta Omiko Hakodate" esta vez Mako señalo a una mujer de cabello rubio con coletas ojos azules, delgada, piel pálida ,pero a ryuko le parecieron 2 cosas algo raras y esque ella tenia dientes filosos -_sus padres serán __tiburones_- penso Ryuko, y la otra cosa era que en un ojo esa mujer tenia un tipo de lente raro.

"Odio el tennis" dijo Ryuko y empezó a caminar hacia otro lado.

"Yo tampoco soy buena en tennis Ryuko-chan" le sonrió Mako mientras caminaba a su lado dirigiéndose al siguiente club.

"Ahora mira Ryuko, este es el club de boxeo y ese es el presidente Takaharu Fukuroda" ahora Mako señalo a un hombre muy enano pero con músculos, ojos azules piel clara y el tipo de corte de cabello que el traía era como el que le hacen a los soldados cuando se alistan el el ejercito.

"Bien ... otro" Ryuko ya se estaba empezando a aburrir, ningún club parecía interesarle.

"Esta bien Ryuko-chan, vamos al próximo" Mako dio unos pasos y de repente su estomago gruño "oh apurémonos Ryuko chan" Mako como otras veces tomo de la mano a Ryuko y con la poca energía que le quedaba por la falta de sus croquetas salio corriendo hasta detenerse enfrente de otro club.

"Mira este es el club de música, la presidenta es Nonon Jakuzure" Mako señalo a esa pelirrosa que tanto odiaba Ryuko.

"!Que¡ !esa enana pelirosa es presidenta de este club¡" dijo Ryuko alzando la voz haciendo que la pelirosa la oyera, volteara a verla y se molestara.

"Oigan ustedes no son de este club, así que fuera de aquí estúpidas chismosas!" grito Nonon desde adentro pero rápidamente empezó a caminar hacia la entrada y cerro la puerta del club en cara de ambas, eso a Ryuko la puso furiosa.

"Óyeme maldita enana rosada, ábreme la puerta para darte tu merecido" Ryuko empuño sus manos , ya estaba a punto de golpear la puerta la cual de seguro aria añicos pero fue detenida ...

"No Ryuko-chan, te meterás en problemas, mejor sigamos" Mako volvió a tomarla de la mano apartándola del club, pero Ryuko no dejaba de voltear a verlo así que Mako tuvo que volver a correr.

"Mira ryuko-chan ya hemos llegado a otro club, el de esgrima y tal vez el ultimo" dijo Mako y entro rápidamente al club ya que al parecer estaban teniendo un combate.

"Oh es verdad, la presidenta de este club es la misma presidenta del consejo estudiantil Satsuki Kiryuuin" Mako se acomodo en un asiento y empezó a animar a quien parecía que iba ganando, pero por otro lado Ryuko estaba sorprendida, esa mujer era presidenta del consejo y de este club, como podía hacer tanto trabajo, se dispuso a buscarla con la mirada pero no tuvo éxito.

El combate que se llevaba a cabo no era reñido, ya que se podía distinguir que un combatiente se movía con destreza y elegancia, mientras que el otro hacia movimientos desesperados y torpes, hubo un momento en el cual el torpe se distrajo, ese momento su rival lo aprovecho haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y el combate, después el ganador le dio la mano al perdedor para que se pudiera levantar.

"!Bravo, bravo¡" gritaba Mako aplaudiendo desde su asiento mientras que Ryuko por alguna razón no le podía quitar la vista al ganador quería saber quien era y eso paso, el ganador se quito el casco protector rebelando su identidad, no era nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Satsuki.

"Ohhh ¿era usted Satsuki-sama?, !felicidades¡" Mako se puso de pie en su asiento y volvió a aplaudirle, Satsuki pudo sentir que alguien la miraba mas fijamente que las personas a su alrededor, volteo hacia a todos lados para terminar topándose con la mirada de Ryuko, ambas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos los cuales a amabas les parecieron horas, pero después Satsuki decidió romper el momento simplemente dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia dentro, en cambio Ryuko por otro lado tuvo que sacudir su cabeza un poco.

"Tsssk, presumida" refunfuño Ryuko y se dio la media vuelta para salir de ese club "Mako ya vayamos a comer"

"Ya voy Ryuko-chan" Mako camino hacia ella dirigiéndose esta vez al comedor, una vez que llegaron se sentaron en una mesa vacía Ryuko no traía nada, mientras que Mako saco una bolsa enorme la cual al abrirla estaba llena de croquetas echas de cosas raras.

"Ryuko-chan tu no traes comida, ¿vaz a comprar algo?" pregunto Mako al ver que Ryuko no sacaba nada.

"No Mako, en la mañana no tuve tiempo de nada , ni de preparar comida, así que no tengo que comer" se lamento Ryuko.

"Oh no te preocupes yo te doy de mis croquetas" Mako llevo su plato enfrente de Ryuko pero Ryuko las miraba con un poco de asco.

"No seas tímida Ryuko-chan, vamos abre" Mako tomo un puño de croquetas con los palillos y las metió en la boca de Ryuko "¿que tal están?"

"Esnbsndnm" Ryuko no podía hablar, tenia la boca llena y como pudo trago las croquetas " están bien Mako"

"Yey que bien que te aya gustado, las hizo mi madre" dijo mako mientras se llenaba ahora ella la boca de croquetas.

"Por cierto Ryuko-chan, mañana te llevare a mi casa para que conozcas a mis padres" Mako se daba golpecitos en el pecho para que le pasaran todas las croquetas.

"Si ..." le confirmo Ryuko mientras miraba la impresionante cantidad de croquetas que tragaba Mako

Después de comer sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final del receso, todos los alumnos fueron hacia sus salones, las clases pasaban Ryuko y Nonon se dedicaban miradas fulminantes, Mako se quedaba dormida en clases como siempre, así se fueron las horas que quedaban de clases, sonó el timbre que finalizaba el día escolar, todos los alumnos salieron, Nonon como en el receso salio corriendo Ryuko volteo hacia Mako y noto que aun seguía dormida pero no quiso despertarla, así que siguió su camino hacia la gran puerta de salida de la academia para y se recargo en ella para esperar ahí a Mako.

"Ryuko-chan!" Mako corría a toda velocidad, y se detuvo frente a ella.

"No te bayas sin despedirte!" Mako le dio un fuerte abrazo a Ryuko.

"Claro que no Mako" le correspondió el abrazo a Mako.

"Bueno Ryuko chan, me tengo que ir, mi autobús no tarda en pasar hasta lue .. oh aya viene!" Mako se aparto de Ryuko y corrió hacia el autobús que la llevaba a casa pero ese autobús no se detuvo así que Mako tuvo que correr mas para poder posicionarse al lado de la puerta de entrada que estaba abierta dio un salto y logro subir.

Una vez que Ryuko vio como se alejaba el autobús de Mako, ella empezó a caminar hacia su casa, ya había caminado unos metros  
y noto que no había gente.

"Mmm, Senketsu ¿estas listo para unas carreras?" Ryuko tenia pensado en transformarse y correr a toda velocidad para llegar rápido  
a casa.

"Si y yo ganare" presumió Senketsu.

"Eso lo veremos" dijo Ryuko, tiro de ese cordón de su guante rojo, llevo a cavo la transofrmacion humano/prenda y salio corriendo.

.  
.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y llegaron a casa, entraron, Ryuko cerro la puerta tras de si , fue a la cocina para comer algo ligero después se dirigió a la sala para ver la tele hasta el anochecer, se hizo la hora de dormir, apago la tv , subió las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto, se quito a Senketsu y lo colgó en un gancho en la pared que estaba al lado de su cama, ella se quedo en ropa interior, fue hacia el closet saco su pijama de conejos y se metió a la cama pero antes de dormir volvió a acomodar la alama del despertador, una vez echo se acomodo y se quedo mirando hacia el techo por un rato.

"Vaya este día fue interesante" Ryuko suspiro y sonrió "aunque lo hubiera sido mas si no me hubiera topado con esa enana rosadita" dejo de sonreír y miro hacia Senketsu.

"Buenas noches Senketsu" le dijo Ryuko, se tapo con la sabana y se puso boca abajo.

"Descansa Ryuko" le contesto Senketsu, la miro por unos segundos y después cerro su ojo.

Y así ambos terminaron cayendo en un profundo sueño ...

.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Anteriormente se me olvido aclarar algo, los personajes de kill la kill no me pertenecen ... bueno dicho esto comencemos.

.

.  
Amanecía nuevamente en la ciudad y ese mismo despertador se oía sonar anunciando que ya era hora de levantarse en aquella casa de cierta chica.

"Mmmh ... 5 minutos mas" murmuraba Ryuko una vez que apagaba su despertador y se volvió a recostar.

Pareciera como si la misma rutina de ayer se iba a repetir pero ...

"Alto ahí Ryuko, recuerda todo lo que paso ayer solo por dormir 5 minutos mas, llegaras tarde de nuevo" dijo Senketsu en voz alta desde la pared donde estaba colgado para despertarla.

Una ráfaga de recuerdos paso por la cabeza de Ryuko haciendo que se sentara de golpe en su cama.

"Uugh ... tienes razón Senketsu" se empezó a estirar con energía "lo menos que quiero es empezar mi día escolar volviendo a llegar tarde y mucho menos teniendo que volverle a ver la cara a esa enana rosada".

"Ok entonces ya sal de la cama" Senketsu le hizo a Ryuko una seña con una de sus mangas para que se pusiera de pie y comenzara a alistarse.

Ryuko hizo caso, pero esta vez todo lo aria a un ritmo normal ya que no tenia mucha prisa como ayer, junto ropa interior limpia, se desvistió se ducho se cambio, se dirigió a la cocina ahora si con tiempo para desayunar y hasta para lavarse los dientes, después salio lista de su casa se dirigió hacia la parada de autobús y una vez ahí se recargo de espaldas en la señal de autobuses para esperarlo.

"¿Vez Ryuko? lo bueno de levantarte temprano, ahora solo tienes que esperar unos minutos para que llegue el autobús" Senketsu la miro a los ojos y Ryuko sonrió.

"Si no esta mal, pero tampoco esta mal dormir unos minutos mas" Ryuko soltó una pequeña risa y se cruzo de brazos.

"Tu no tienes remedio" Senketsu cerro su ojo resignado.

Pasaron 5 minutos mas y Ryuko pudo divisar el autobús a unas cuantas calles.

"Oh, aya viene" Ryuko extendió su brazo y alzo su pulgar haciendo una seña de "pare" al autobús, este se detuvo, Ryuko subió abordo y se sentó  
en un asiento vació junto a una ventana.

A Ryuko siempre le gustaba estar junto a la ventana, pero a ella no le gustaba ver a la gente pasar o autos ni el bullicio de la ciudad, ella prefería mirar al cielo y perderse en el, aveces veía las aves volar e intentaba buscar forma a las nubes si es que había, eso siempre lograba ocupar todo el tiempo de camino a la academia y esta vez no era la excepción, sin que se diera cuenta el autobús ya iba llegando a la academia y el chófer aviso a los pasajeros la parada, Ryuko por fin reacciono y se bajo del autobús dirigiéndose hacia dentro de la academia.

"!Ryuko-chan¡" se escucho una voz ya conocida para ella a sus espaldas, detuvo su andar y volteo para confirmarlo.

"!Hola¡ ¿como estas?" Mako caminaba hacia ella mientras movía una mano enérgicamente en forma de saludo

"Hola Mako, yo estoy bien" Ryuko le contesto con una sonrisa.

"Oh Ryuko-chan, ayer le pregunte a mis padres sobre si podía traer a una amiga a la casa y ¿sabes que me dijeron?" Mako la miro y sonrió con  
mucha emoción.

"!Me dijeron que si¡" empezó a dar saltos de felicidad

"Que bien que aceptaron Mako, ahora entremos para no llegar tarde" le dijo Ryuko y ambas empezaron a caminar.

Ellas iban platicando tranquilamente mientras se dirigían hacia dentro, pero una vez ahí Ryuko se percato de un grupo de personas que estaba en medio del pasillo y entre esas personas estaba cierta "enana rosada" como ella le llamaba, decidió ignorarla y pasar de largo, pero si bien Ryuko quería evitarla a esa chica no le gusto que la ignorara así que empezó a molestarla.

"Vaya vaya, así que hoy llegas temprano maldita recién llegada" Nonon se burlaba, quería lucirse un poco ante la gente que la rodeaba.

Ryuko se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta para mirarla de frente y empezó a caminar hacia ella a paso firme, Mako solo se quedo mirando desde el lugar donde estaba.

"Mira enana rosada, en primer lugar ayer hubiera llegado a tiempo a clases si no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino"

" Y en segundo lugar, ¿que? ¿no me digas que ahora mandaras a castigarme por llegar temprano?" Ryuko se inclino un poco para empatar la altura de ella y le sonrió con burla.

"Maldita como te atreves a hablarme así" contesto Nonon ahora con furia.

El ambiente ahí era tan tenso, que hasta salia un rayo de la frente de ambas los cuales al unirse formaban una chispa, los alumnos presentes optaron por retirarse, menos Mako que decidió detenerlas.

"Chicas por favor cálmense, recuerden que esta prohibido pelear en los pasillos" Mako tubo el valor de ponerse en medio de ellas.

"Aun lado Mako, pondré en su lugar a esta enana" Ryuko simplemente tomo a Mako de la cintura, la levanto, la coloco detrás de ella y volvió a mirar a Nonon.

RIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG , el timbre de entrada sonó - _uff menos mal salvada por la campana_- pensó Mako.

"¿Ya oíste el timbre Ryuko-chan? es hora de irnos a clases" Mako tomo a Ryuko de la mano y la empezó a alar hacia el salón de clases y Nonon iba a unos metros atrás de ellas ya que bueno ... ella iba en el mismo salón.

Después de entrar al salón de clases y tomar asiento, como ayer Ryuko y Nonon repitieron la rutina de clases, evitaban mirarse y Mako dormía tiempo después el timbre sonó anunciando el receso y los alumnos salieron, Mako y Ryuko se dispusieron a ir al comedor.

"Aparta una mesa Mako, yo iré a comprar algo" le pidió al entrar, Mako obedeció y Ryuko se dirigió a la cocina para pedir su comida.

Después de pedir su comida, Ryuko se sentó en aquella mesa donde estaba Mako, ambas iniciaron algunas platicas tranquilas, algunas divertidas mientras el tiempo pasaba, el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y ambas salieron de la cafetería.

"Espera Ryuko-chan, vamos corriendo al baño" Mako tomo la mano de Ryuko y volvió a correr velozmente como ayer cuando le mostró los clubes.

"Mako, no podemos correr ... pff olvídalo"

Mako iba corriendo tan rápido que no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando alguien se había puesto en su camino, ambas chocaron con algo que ellas pensaron que era un muro y cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, después abrieron los ojos y quedaron paralizadas, enfrente de ellas estaba el director de esa academia, Ira Gamagori.

"!Ustedes, sabían que en esta academia esta rotundamente prohibido correr por los pasillos¡" gritaba tan fuerte el director que que ambas chicas  
tuvieron que tapar fuertemente sus oídos.

-_Si ya lo se, al igual que pelear en los pasillos, lo supe ayer mastodonte_- pensó Ryuko.

"Lo sentimos director nosotras ..." pero las palabras de Mako fueron cortadas.

"Disculpa denegada, les impondré un buen castigo a ambas por haber roto una de las reglas" el director frunció mas el ceño si es que era posible las tomo de la parte del cuello de atrás de los uniformes de ambas, las levanto y se dirigió hacia los baños, paso algunos pasillos y ya faltaban pocos metros para llegar aya.

"Oooh, los baños, yo quiero entrar" dijo Mako haciendo un ademan de correr pero aun seguía siendo levantada por la mano del director.

Una vez ya en la puerta de los baños de mujeres el director las soltó desde la altura que las tenia, Ryuko reacciono y callo perfectamente de pie pero Mako no, ella callo con la cara al suelo.

"!Bien¡, !ahora escuchen, ustedes van a limpiar los baños de chicas y no saldrán de aquí hasta que queden extremadamente blancos y brillantes han  
entendido¡" volvió a gritar el director y una vez que termino las empujo hacia dentro del baño "ahora les diré algo mas, los utensilios de limpieza los  
encontraran en el armario del conserje que esta exactamente al lado derecho de los baños" dicho esto el dio la media vuelta para marcharse dejando  
a las chicas con ese castigo.

"Rayos ahora no tendré algunas clases por esto" dijo Ryuko mirando con frustración todo el baño de chicas, después salio hacia donde el armario del  
conserje, tomo los utensilios de limpieza que ella utilizaría al igual de los de Mako y se regreso al baño de chicas.

"Lo-lo siento Ryuko-chan, es mi culpa" a Mako se le empezaron a aguanar los ojos una vez que regreso Ryuko y comenzó a lanzar un chorro de lagrimas.

"Oye Mako no llores, no quise ser tan dura" Ryuko se puso frente a ella e intento tranquilizarla "mira mejor hagamos esto rápido para poder salir y no  
perder mas clases" Ryuko le dio los utensilios de limpieza a Mako

"Si esta bien Ryuko-chan" Mako se tallo con sus manos los ojos para secar sus lagrimas "hagamos lo" dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo y tomo los utensilios.

"Ok, yo me encargo de los escusados" dijo Ryuko señalándolos "y tu de los lavamanos y los espejos"

Amabas chicas trabajaban duro, lavaban minuciosamente cada parte para que quedara como el director lo había ordenado aunque por parte de Mako  
hubo algunos resbalones, después ellas por fin terminaron y contemplaron el baño satisfechas de lo que habían logrado, juntaron todo el material de  
limpieza y lo guardaron en el armario del conserje.

"Bien ahora ya vayámonos a clases" Ryuko sonrió , se sentía feliz de haver terminado con ese castigo.

"Oh a todo esto se me olvido que tenia que ir al baño, espérame Ryuko -chan" Mako corrió hacia dentro de los baños y se encerro en uno, empezó a  
cantar mientras hacia sus ... necesidades.

-_Esta chica no tiene remedio_- pensó Ryuko, después miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que habían unos que otros alumnos fuera de clase, después  
recargo un pie en la pared y después su espalda.

Ryuko estaba tranquilamente esperando a Mako, pero de pronto su tranquilidad fue interrumpida.

"Todos, abran paso a la presidenta Satsuki-sama" alguien grito y todos los alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos se orillaron hacia la pared y  
hicieron una reverencia ... pero claro ... todos menos Ryuko, ella simplemente se quedo en su misma posición recargada contra la pared y cruzo  
sus brazos.

La presidenta empezó a caminar entre ellos, una vez que se llego hacia donde se encontraba Ryuko se detuvo, quedando frente a ella, la volteo a ver  
y le dedico una fija mirada.

"Y tu que tanto me vez Satsuki Kiryuuin?" le pregunto Ryuko ya que esa mirada logro ponerla incomoda.

Pero algo que Ryuko jamas hubiera imaginado sucedió, después de que Satsuki la mirara fijamente una leve sonrisa tiro de sus labios, después volvió  
su mirada hacia el frente y siguió con su camino, pero sin embargo Ryuko se había hundido en en mar de pensamientos.

-_¿Que pasa?, ¿por que me sonrió?, ¿acaso esta loca? y ¿por que estoy tan nerviosa?_- fueron unos de esos tantos pensamientos de Ryuko.

"Ryuko tranquilízate, tu sangre otra vez esta empezando a ..." le intento decir Senketsu pero sus palabras fueron cortadas.

"Si lo se y vuélvete a callar" dijo Ryuko levemente sonrojada.

Ryuko seguía distraída y entonces por fin Mako salio del baño.

"Ya termine Ryuko-chan" le dijo Mako en frente de ella con una sonrisa haciendo que Ryuko volviera a la realidad "ahora si vamos a las clases que nos  
quedan" y ambas se dirigieron hacia el salón de clases, una vez en la entrada de este el profesor las miro, pero afortunadamente no estaba tan molesto.

"Chicas que paso?" el profesor dejo de escribir en el pizarron y camino unos pasos hacia ellas.

"Perdone profesor esque nos castigaron" Mako hizo una reverencia.

"Si y apenas acabamos" Ryuko se recargo en el marco de la puerta.

"Oh, con que eso fue, entonces adelante , tomen asiento" el profesor les hizo una señal para que pasaran y el volvió al pizarron a escribir.

Ambas chicas caminaron asía sus lugares y se dejaron caer, se sentía tan bien sentarse después de ese laborioso castigo.

"Asi que ya conociste uno de los famosos castigos del director eh idiota" dijo Nonon en un tono burlón, Ryuko sintió unas ganas inmensas de golpearla  
en la cara pero se tuvo que contener ya que bueno, acababa de terminar con un castigo y no quería otro mas así que simplemente volteo hacia otro lado ignorándola.

"!Oye no me ignores estúpida¡" grito Nonon y se puso de pie, estaba molesta por haber sido ignorada pero, quien la entiende, se molesta si le contestan pero también si la ignoran ...

Ryuko no la volteo a ver para nada, tenia ganas de golpearla no ahí duda, pero no quería problemas.

"Mírame cuando te hablo maldi ..." pero las palabras de Nonon fueron cortadas.

"Ya basta señorita Jakuzure, atrévase a gritar una vez mas en mi clase y usted sera la siguiente castigada, ¿oyó?" el profesor la miraba muy molesto y la señalaba con una regla.

"Esta bien profesor, por favor discúlpeme" Nonon se sentó lentamente en su asiento con la cara agachada ya que se sentía muy avergonzada mientras que Ryuko tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltarse a reír ya que no quería discutir.

Después de esto Nonon ya no la molesto mas, pasaron una por una las clases restantes, Nonon y Ryuko como ayer no se miraban, y Mako volvía a dormir hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, todos los alumnos a excepción de Mako y Ryuko se pusieron de pie y salieron del salón incluida Nonon, Ryuko se quedo esperando a que Mako despertara afortunadamente solo pasaron 2 minutos, Mako despertó y ambas salieron del salón y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo que las dirigía hacia la salida de la academia pero antes de llegar notaron una gran multitud de alumnos rodeando un gran mural.

"Mira Ryuko-chan, por que habrá mucha gente ahí" pregunto Mako, esta se acerco para intentar ver que era lo que estaba pegado en el mural pero nadie la dejaba ver.

"Mmmh, que te parece si mejor esperamos a que toda esa gente se valla" le sugirió Ryuko, se sentó en el suelo y Mako asintió felizmente, pasaron algunos minutos y poco a poco se fue despejando, una vez que ya no había nadie se acercaron para ver que era eso que estaba en aquel mural que a tantos les interesaba tanto hace un rato.

"Que alegría Ryuko chan, ya viste? las inscripciones de los clubes han sido abiertas" Mako empezó a ver una por una todas esas hojas que tenían el nombre de cada club y su mirada se detuvo en el club de cocina y escribió su nombre en la hoja de dicho club.

En cada hoja venia el nombre del club, el nombre del o la presidente (a) del club, la hora de entrada y salida de cada club y el nombre de los ya inscritos.

Ryuko se quedo mirando una a una todas esas hojas -que aburrido- pensó Ryuko al no encontrar nada bueno que a ella le gustara y aun peor estaban  
casi todos llenos ya se habían tardado por culpa de esa gente que no se quitaba, pero derepente al igual que mako su vista se detuvo al ver en una hoja el nombre de un club ... ese club era el de esgrima cuya presidenta como ya saben es Satsuki Kiryuuin la cual también es presidenta del consejo estudiantil una vez que termino de verlo bien rápidamente escribió su nombre en el ultimo espacio que quedaba de la hoja.

-_Que buena oportunidad para tomar toda esa fanfarronería tuya y tirarla por los suelos Satsuki Kiryuuin_- pensó Ryuko, estaba decidida a bajarle los sumos.

Después de escribir sus nombres las chicas se dirigieron a la salida de la academia.

"Muy bien Ryuko-chan, ahora vamos a la casa de mis padres, no lo olvidaste verdad?" Mako tomo de la mano a Ryuko y la jalo hacia donde ella tomaba el autobús.

"Claro que no Mako" le sonrió Ryuko, pero era mentira, si lo había olvidado pero después de todo no tenia nada que hacer en su casa, nadie la esperaba así que estaba bien.

"Bien entonces vamos" dijo Mako y una vez que termino de llevarla hacia la para del autobús ella la soltó y iniciaron una pequeña platica mientras llegaba.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el autobús ya llegaba, Mako le hizo la parada y afortunadamente esta vez se detuvo, ambas subieron a bordo y rápidamente buscaron unos asientos vacíos para sentarse, una vez que ellas y otras personas se habían acomodado el autobús arranco, pasaron unos minutos mas y el chófer anuncio la parada la cual era la parada de Mako, las chicas bajaron y justamente en frente estaba la casa de Mako.

"Mira Ryuko-chan esa es mi casa" dijo señalando una casa pequeña echa de concreto y madera.

"Vamos Mako" Ryuko empezó a caminar y Mako la siguió, ambas cruzaron la calle y por fin llegaron.

"Familia, ya llegue" grito Mako tocando la puerta de madera para que le abrieran, después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabello castaño claro agarrado en una coleta estilo cebolla, ojos color miel, delgada, piel clara y de la misma estatura que Mako.

"Hola hija bienvenida, veo que trajiste compañía" la mujer le sonrió dulcemente a Ryuko "pero no se queden ahí, pasen" la mujer se puso atrás de la puerta y les hizo una seña para que pasaran.

"Ya hibamos a comer niñas, llegaron a tiempo así que vengan a la mesa" la mujer guió a Ryuko hacia el comedor ya que Mako al oír la palabra "comida" corrió a toda velocidad hacia el comedor y una ves ahí Ryuko noto a unas personas mas.

"Hola señorita, ¿usted es amiga de mi hija?" pregunto un hombre alto, robusto de un cuerpo curioso su tronco era grande pero las piernas eran algo pequeñas tenia el cabello color castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, también de piel clara y tenia gafas.

"Así es señor y mi nombre es Ryuko Matoi" Ryuko se presento y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Tu amiga es bonita, eh hermanita" dijo un niño el cual era el hermano menor de Mako, el tenia el cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel como su madre, tenia el cabello un poco largo y suelto solo con una pequeña coleta en la frente.

"Gracias, supongo ... " murmuro Ryuko ante ese cumplido.

"Guts, guts" ... que es eso, parece como si fuera un perro, Ryuko buscaba con la mirada de donde había venido ese sonido, bajo la mirada y si, efectivamente era un pequeño perro color café claro, ojos marrones, mejillas negras y con una pequeña sudadera azul.

"Bien Ryuko yo soy Sakuyo Mankanshoku, madre de Mako" se presento la señora poniendo una de sus manos en su pecho "el es mi esposo Barazo Mankanshoku" la madre de Mako ahora puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro del señor "y este niño es mi hijo Mataro Mankanshoku" ahora ella posaba su otra mano sobre la cabeza de el hermano menor "ah si, y ese es el perro de la familia, Guts" termino diciendo ella finalizando ya la presentación.

"Un placer conocerlos a todos" Ryuko volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y después sonrió.

"Pero vamos, toma asiento Ryuko" la señora hizo para atrás una de las sillas para que Ryuko se sentara, ella se acerco, le dio las gracias y se acomodo.

La señora se dirigió a la cocina para traer la comida, puso sobre la mesa 2 grandes ollas, una contenía arroz y la otra sus famosas croquetas echas de cosas raras la mama de Mako le sirvió a todos por igual y empezaron a comer, la familia tuvo sus típicas platicas familiares y Ryuko solo los oía, no quería decir algo que los incomodara, tiempo después terminaron su comida, toda la familia se puso a ver la televisión algunos estaban sentados en el sofá y otros en el piso, pasaron así las horas y se hizo de noche.

"Vamos Ryuko-chan ya vayámonos a dormir" dijo Mako levantándose del sofá "familia ya nos iremos a descansar, hasta mañana, descansen" se despidió Mako y llevo a Ryuko hacia su cuarto, Mako le ofreció una colchoneta a Ryuko y Mako se acomodo en su cama.

"¿Te dormirás con el uniforme Ryuko-chan?" dijo Mako después de notar que Ryuko ya se estaba acomodando para dormir.

"¿Eh? si ... esque no traje pijama" Ryuko se tallaba la nuca.

"Oh, haberlo dicho antes, yo te presto una" Mako salio de su cama y se dirigió a su closet, saco una pijama y se la ofreció a Ryuko "ahí esta el baño para que te la pongas" Mako le señalo una puerta que estaba al lado derecho de su cama.

"Gracias Mako" ryuko tomo la pijama, se dirigió al baño, se quito a Senketsu, se coloco la pijama de Mako y una vez echo tomo a Senketsu, salio de ahí colgó a Senketsu junto a su colchoneta y se acostó sobre esta.

"Valla día el de hoy, no es así Ryuko-chan" Mako se acomodo en la orilla de la cama para mirar a Ryuko que estaba dormida en la colchonera sobre el piso.

"Si Mako, aunque tubo sus momentos malos" Ryuko recordó lo del castigo "pero también sus momentos buenos" Ryuko le sonrió a Mako.

"Tienes razón Ryuko-chan, bueno ahora si a dormir, buenas noches , descansa" le dijo Mako, se acomodo bien en su cama y jalo una sabana que se encontraba en los pies de esta para taparse.

"Igualmente Mako" le dijo Ryuko y después desvió su mirada hacia Senketsu " buenas noches Senketsu"

"Buenas noches Ryuko" le contesto Senketsu y cerro su ojo listo para dormir.

Entonces Ryuko reacciono, pensó que Mako la había oído hablando con el uniforme, se sentó para mirarla y noto que esta estaba bien dormida con su burbuja de moco saliendo de su nariz.

-_Dios menos mal que ya esta dormida, debo de tener mas cuidado_- pensó Ryuko, después se volvió a acostar en la colchoneta, poco a poco sintió sus parparos cerrarse hasta que por fin callo profundamente dormida.

CONTINUARA ...


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era de día en casa de los Mankanshoku y ya la señora de la casa se encontraba bien despierta, ya había terminado su aseo personal y el de la casa, ella se dirigía hacia las escaleras, tenia en una mano una cacerola y en la otra mano un cucharon ¿para que los usara? quien sabe, después camino hacia el cuarto de Mako, giro la perilla, abrió la puerta ... oh no, no me digan que esa cacerola y ese cucharon eran para ...

"Arriba chicas, hora de levantarse" decía la señora Mankanshoku mientras golpeaba ese cucharon contra la cacerola causando un ruido infernal.

"!Cuidado¡ nos atacan los terroristas" grito Ryuko y aventó lejos la sabana con la que se había tapado anoche, se puso de pie rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Senketsu.

"!Rápido Ryuko, úsame¡" gritaba también Senketsu, tanto el como ella estaban vueltos locos

Ryuko ya se estaba despojando de la pijama que le había prestado Mako para ponerse a Senketsu, pero la risa de la señora Mankanshoku la hizo reaccionar, Ryuko la miro confundida, no sabia por que rayos la había levantado de esa forma.

"Tranquilízate Ryuko, era necesario hacer esto, solo así mi hija se levanta por las mañanas" le dijo la señora Mankanshoku después de haber calmado su risa.

"Perdona Ryuko-chan, esque por las noches cuando me duermo tengo el sueño muy pesado" Mako se sentó en la cama " a diferencia de en la academia que solo me duermo por instantes" ahora Mako se puso de pie y se dirigió a su closet para sacar un uniforme limpio.

_-¿Por instantes? pero si te la pasas todo el día durmiendo en la academia y solo te levantas para comer ah y también cuando es la hora de la salida_- pensó Ryuko.

"Bueno chicas, apresúrense para que bajen a desayunar, no quiero que se les haga tarde" les dijo la señora Mankanshoku y después salio del cuarto dejando solas a las chicas.

"Ryuko-chan, quieres meterte a bañar tu primero o entro yo" Mako se puso frente a ella con su uniforme, su toalla y su ropa interior en sus manos.

"Entra tu Mako, después de todo es tu casa" le sonrió y Mako corrió hacia el baño, Ryuko se dirigió hacia la cama de Mako y se sentó.

Pasaron algunos minutos y por fin Mako salio de la ducha, Ryuko tomo a Senketsu con todo y gancho, tomo una toalla seca que Mako había dejado tirada después de sacar sus cosas del closet, se metió al baño, se quito la pijama de Mako, su ropa interior y se metió a bañar, tiempo después termino, salio de la regadera, se seco con la toalla y entonces fue ahí donde recordó algo.

"No puede ser, como ayer no tuve tiempo de ir a mi casa no tengo ropa interior limpia" se empezó a quejar Ryuko "y no quiero llevarme la misma de ayer"

"Ryuko, tendremos que ir a casa después de todo, vuélvete a poner esa ropa y una vez que llegues allá te la quitas y te cambias" le dijo Senketsu.

"Ok esta bien mandon" Ryuko se puso la ropa interior de ayer, se puso a Senketsu y salio del cuarto de baño, pero una vez que salio se le deslizo una gota por la cien al encontrar a Mako en una incomoda posición.

"Mako ya te diste cuenta que te estas colocando el uniforme mal, la falda la tienes puesta arriba donde va la blusa, y la blusa la tienes abajo donde va la falda"

"Ohhhh, ¿en serio? con razón no me entraba" Mako empezó a saltar hacia el baño ya que no podía caminar por la mala forma en la que se había puesto su uniforme, pasaron unos minutos y salio ya con su uniforme bien puesto.

"Listo Ryuko-chan, ahora bajemos a desayunar" Mako como en la academia tomo la mano de Ryuko y la jalo fuera del cuarto, bajaron las escaleras y se detuvieron en el comedor después Mako tomo asiento y Ryuko también.

"Haber niñas que van a querer de desayunar" les pregunto sonriente la señora Mankanshoku.

"Yo quiero croquetas mama y también quiero croquetas para comer en la academia" Mako empezó a golpear levemente la mesa con los cubiertos que se encontraban en la mesa.

"Yo creo que solo desayunare cereal" dijo Ryuko

Después de que las chicas le dieran la respuesta la señora Mankanshoku se dirigió a la cocina, poco después trajo las croquetas para Mako, una caja de cereal y leche para Ryuko.

"Gracias mama" Mako empezó a meterse un puño de croquetas a la boca hasta que las mejillas se le inflaran y como pudo las trago.

"Gracias señora" Ryuko le sonrió, tomo un plato, una cuchara y sirvió su cereal el cual empezó a comer.

Tiempo después ya ambas habían terminado su desayuno, llevaron los platos sucios al fregador, pero Ryuko no podía quedarse mas tiempo, tenia que ir a su casa por ropa.

"Oye Mako ya tengo que irme, deje algo pendiente en casa" Ryuko se empezó a tallar la nuca con una mano.

"Oh espera Ryuko-chan, mi papa tiene camioneta el podría llevarnos, primero iremos a tu casa y después a la academia"

"¿Enserio? digamosle entonces" dijo Ryuko , después miro a Senketsu para saber si también estaba de acuerdo.

"Si, esta bien Ryuko" le afirmo Senketsu y Ryuko le asintió a Mako.

"Bien entonces vayamos con mi papa para decirle" Mako guió a Ryuko a donde se encontraba este, una vez ahí pudieron ver que el estaba limpiando su camioneta.

"Papa, ¿podrías llevarnos a la academia, pero antes también podrías llevar a Ryuko-chan a su casa por algunas cosas?" Mako se acerco a el

"Claro que si, pero tendríamos que irnos ahorita y llegar rápido a la casa de Ryuko para no llegar tarde a la academia" El señor dejo de limpiar y se metió a la camioneta acomodándose en el asiento del conductor.

"Gracias papa, pero antes iré a despedirme de mama"

"Si es verdad, yo también iré apara agradecerle" Ryuko fue de tras de Mako, ambas se dirigieron hacia donde habían visto a la señora antes y afortunadamente aun seguía ahí

"Mama, ya nos vamos, nos vemos al rato" dijo despidiéndose Mako, después empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba su padre.

"Señora Mankanshoku, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí anoche, fue un placer" Ryuko le hizo una reverencia.

"Oh no agradezcas Ryuko, para nosotros también fue un placer conocerte, vuelve cuando quieras" le dijo la señora Mankanshoku.

"Si, con gusto" Ryuko le sonrió y se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose también ella hacia donde se encontraba el papa de Mako, cuando llego Mako ya estaba sentada en un asiento al lado de su padre, al lado de ella estaba uno mas, vació, así que se sentó ahí, cerro la puerta y el señor arranco la camioneta.

"Oye Ryuko, dime por donde queda tu casa para llevarte" le pidió el señor Mankanshoku.

"Ah, si yo le indico" Ryuko le fue señalando por donde tenia que dar vuelta a la izquierda, vuelta a la derecha, por donde tenia que ir derecho hasta que por fin llego a su casa ella rápidamente bajo de la camioneta, entro a su casa dejando la puerta abierta tras de si, subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto y fue hacia los cajones para sacar ropa interior limpia, después de encontrar la que quería se dirigió al baño, se quito a Senketsu colgándolo en aquel gancho que tenia en la pared del baño, se quito la ropa interior de ayer que traía y se puso la que había buscado, después se volvió a poner a Senketsu, como no se había lavado los dientes en casa de Mako ya que no se había llevado nada con ella rápidamente se puso a lavárselos en su lavamanos, una vez que termino bajo corriendo las escaleras, tomo algo de dinero que había dejado en una mesa, corrió hacia la entrada, cerro la puerta, le puso llave y se volvió a subir a la camioneta.

"Ya estoy lista" Ryuko miro al señor Mankanshoku con una sonrisa, ella se sentía aliviada ya que se sentía mas limpia.

"Oh, así que aquí vives Ryuko-chan, ahora si ya podre venir a visitarte" Mako paso por sobre Ryuko y se asomo por la ventana de la camioneta para ver la casa mejor.

"Ok, hija acomódate para irnos" El señor Mankanshoku volvió a arrancar su camioneta ahora con rumbo hacia la academia.

Pasaron algunos minutos después y llegaron a la academia, Mako y Ryuko se despidieron del señor Mankanshoku y entraron a la academia, pero sin embargo cuando Ryuko entro sintió una extraña sensación de tranquilidad, ¿sera por que Nonon no estaba a la vista? ambas siguieron caminando hacia el salón de clases y una vez que entraron, Ryuko vio que esa "enana rosada" no estaba.

_-Vaya así que por eso me sentí tan tranquila al entrar, pero no ahí que cantar victoria, puede llegar en cualquier momento-_ pensó Ryuko.

Ellas tomaron asiento, Mako en cuanto se sentó enseguida se puso a dormir y minutos después el profesor entro.

"Buen día alumnos, como abran notado ahí algunas personas ausentes" dijo el y algunos alumnos asintieron "esas personas son los presidentes de algunos clubes, por lo tanto cada uno de ellos estarán en su club para preparar la bienvenida a los nuevos integrantes y como ya saben el horario de entrada a los clubes es enseguida del receso"

_-Uggh lo sabia, demasiado hermoso para ser cierto-_ volvió a pensar Ryuko.

El profesor ya se puso a dar las clases, pasaron las horas y como siempre veíamos a una Ryuko concentrada y a una Mako dormida con una burbuja de moco entrando y saliendo de su nariz, después el timbre que anunciaba el receso sonó, Mako despertó, Ryuko y ella salieron del salón con rumbo hacia el comedor a igual que todos los demás alumnos, Ryuko fue a comprar su comida y Mako se dirigió hacia una mesa vacía, después de que ya ambas se habían acomodado se pusieron a comer, Mako sus típicas croquetas echas de cosas raras, paso algún tiempo y el timbre que anunciaba el fin del receso sonó y salieron de la cafetería.

"¿Lista para iniciar con las actividades de tu club Ryuko-chan?" Mako la miraba con emoción, ella estaba ansiosa por cocinar o mejor dicho por comer mas comida.

"Si Mako, ¿y tu?" Ryuko también estaba ansiosa, pero no para iniciar dichas actividades con todo el club, ella lo único que quería era bajar ya de su nube a Satsuki.

"Yo también Ryuko-chan pero bueno ya vayámonos, nos vemos en un rato y que tengas mucha suerte"

"Igualmente Mako, suerte" le dijo Ryuko, después Mako empezó a caminar hacia lado contrario, en dirección de su club de cocina, Ryuko se dio la media vuelta y también empezó a caminar con rumbo al club de esgrima pero cuando llego pudo ver que Satsuki no estaba, solo pudo ver a un chico dirigiéndose hacia donde ella estaba.

"Adelante, pase señorita" le dijo ese chico invitándola a pasar al club pero ella solo lo miro con confusión ¿quien rayos era ese? "por el momento la presidenta esta ausente y yo estaré al mando mientras vuelve" termino diciéndole el chico con una sonrisa.

"Ok" Ryuko volvió su mirada hacia delante y camino hacia dentro pasando de largo a ese chico.

Después de que ella entrara ese chico se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y los alumnos principiantes, les pidió que se colocaran el traje y el casco protector, les proporciono una espada a cada uno para después empezar las practicas de combate las cuales ya habían abarcado buen tiempo, ya casi era la hora de la salida del club y Ryuko había ganando cada uno de esos duelos, se despojo del traje y del casco protector.

_-Por que me trata como principiante-_ pensó Ryuko, y esque era verdad, cuando Ryuko tenia tiempo libre ella practicaba con aquellas gigantescas tijeras que le había dejado su padre antes de morir, practicaba tanto con una hoja de la tijera como también con las 2 así que ella ya era experta o por lo menos así se consideraba ella, no tenia que pelear contra ellos quería pelear contra Satsuki y lo quería ya, pero ... hablando del rey de roma o mejor dicho, de la reina ...

"Bienvenida sea Satsuki-sama" el chico el cual había quedado al mando en su ausencia hizo una reverencia al igual que todos los presentes, pero como saben Ryuko no, ella se dirigió hacia la presidenta a paso firme, tomo una espada y cuando ya se encontró frente a ella le apunto con esta.

"Tu Satsuki Kiryuuin, ten un duelo conmigo ahora o que ¿acaso tienes miedo?" Ryuko la mirada desafiante.

"Oye quien te cres tu para hablarse así ala señorita Sat ..." pero las palabras del chico fueron cortadas.

"Esta bien, déjala" Le dijo Satsuki mirándolo fijamente, el agacho la mirada y dio unos pasos atrás para que ambas chicas hablaran.

"Pasemos al área de combate" le pidió Satsuki y ambas se dirigieron hacia ahí, Satsuki tomo una espada y se acomodaron en sus lugares.

"Oye presidenta, ¿no usaras protección?, esto te dolerá" Ryuko le sonrió con burla y Satsuki levanto una de sus gruesas cejas.

"No creo necesitarla , ya que no creo que me puedas tocar ni un pelo" ahora era el turno para burlarse de Satsuki.

"Tranquila Ryuko, lo le pegues duro, la puedes matar" le advirtió Senketsu angustiado pero por desgracia Ryuko no lo escucho, ella seguía con la mirada fija en Satsuki.

"Ya lo veras presumida" Ryuko ni si quiera espero a que aquel chico diera inicio al combate, ella se lanzo contra Satsuki con su espada lista para atacar y una vez que Ryuko estrello su espada contra la de satsuki, la presidenta se sorprendió.

_-Esta chica es fuerte-_ pensó Satsuki, ese choque había ocasionado que ella se deslizara hacia atrás algunos centímetros, pero no se quedaría atrás ella también contraataco.

Después de que Ryuko volviera a contraatacar su espada se doblo.

"Ryuko, esta espada no puede soportar nuestra fuerza es muy débil, lo único suficientemente fuerte son las tijeras gigantes que te dejo tu padre " Senketsu la miro a los ojos.

"Lo se pero que quieres que haga, ¿que vaya por ellas? no abandonare el combate" le dijo Ryuko mirándolo al ojo pero esa distracción la iba a pagar caro.

Sin que Ryuko se diera cuenta ya que estaba distraída viendo a Senketsu, Satsuki se abalanzo rápidamente hacia ella.

"Ryuko, adelante de ti" le grito Senketsu pero cuando Ryuko volteo ya era tarde, Satsuki estaba cerca de ella ... demasiado cerca, tanto que Ryuko tubo que inclinarce hacia atrás, pero lo inesperado paso, perdió el equilibrio, por inercia Ryuko se sujeto del cuello del uniforme de Satsuki llevándola al piso con ella, la presidenta había caído sobre ella, una vez que ambas se recuperaron del aturdimiento no pudieron evitar mirarse fijamente, por parte de Ryuko ella se perdió en aquellos ojos azules, podía sentir la respiración de la pelilargo chocando contra su cara, el dulce olor de su largo cabello y el embriagante aroma de esa piel tan blanca como el mármol, la cual también de seguro era tan suave ..., por parte de Satsuki ella se sentía igual pero por alguna extraña razón su corazón latía desbocado, su mirada paso de estar fija en los ojos de Ryuko a fijarse en sus labios y en sus mejillas un leve sonrojo se hizo presente, todo lo contrario a Ryuko ya que ella parecía tomate ... pero lo bueno dura poco, el orgullo de Satsuki la hizo volver a tierra ella simplemente se puso de pie y se dio la media vuelta y se fue sin siquiera saber el resultado de aquel combate, por otro lado Ryuko se empezó a poner de pie lentamente.

"Que fue todo eso" murmuro Ryuko, puso una mano en su corazón y pudo sentir como este latía muy acelerado.

"Ryuko, trata de calmarte, tu sangre esta hirviendo"le dijo Senketsu pero Ryuko no le respondió, ella se apresuro a salir de ese club, nadie le dijo nada ya que habían acabado las actividades del club por hoy.

Después de eso los días para Ryuko no volvieron a ser los mimos, bueno, afortunadamente ella podía concentrarse en clases, en las conversaciones con Mako pero en esgrima era diferente cuando Satsuki no estaba presente ella podía combatir muy bien, pero cuando la presidenta aparecía Ryuko simplemente no podía, los recuerdos de aquella vez invadían su mente provocando con esto su entera distracción lo cual la hacia perder, de echo era casi la misma situación en los pasillos de la academia, cuando Ryuko miraba a la presidenta aunque sea de lejos, no podía evitar recordar aquella cercanía ... no podía evitar recordar todo, pero cuando esto pasaba Ryuko prefería darse la media vuelta e irse, lo que ella no sabia era que cada vez que Satsuki la veía irse, esta sentía un impulso por detenerla , pero se detenía ya que ni ella misma sabia por que quería hacerlo.

Paso una semana y la situación no cambiaba en las clases.

Pasaron 2 semanas, todo igual en el club de esgrima.

Pasaron 3 semanas y lo mismo en los pasillos.

Esta vez Ryuko y Mako se encontraban comiendo en un comedor le la cafetería de la academia ya que era la hora del receso, Mako estaba llenándose la boca con esas famosas croquetas hechas por su madre pero por otro lado, Ryuko no había pedido nada de comer, no tenia hambre, de repente se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la cafetería.

"Espera Ryuko-chan, ¿no vas a comer?, ¿a donde vas?" Mako se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia Ryuko.

"Ahorita vuelvo Mako, tu sigue comiendo" le respondió ya en la salida de la cafetería pero Mako no la obedecería del todo, termino de comer sus croquetas y se dispuso a buscar a Ryuko.

Ryuko iba caminado por los pasillos pero sin que se diera cuenta sus pasos la terminaron llevando hacia el club de esgrima, cuando reacciono no sabia que hacer, después miro hacia dentro para ver si nadie estaba ahí y efectivamente no había nadie, después entro y se dirigió hacia la pared del fondo y una vez ahi recargo su cabeza en aquella pared hundiéndose en sus pensamientos.

"Ryuko te puedo hacer una pregunta" Senketsu logro sacar a Ryuko de aquellos pensamientos.

"Eh, si, dime" Ryuko ahora miraba fijamente la pared.

"Mira Ryuko he notado que cuando esa chica .. Satsuki aparece tu sangre empieza a hervir, dime algo, ¿ella te gusta?" le pregunto Senketsu.

"!Que¡, !claro que no me gusta¡ ¿y como no me va a hervir la sangre? !si odio su maldita fanfarronería¡"

"!Mira Ryuko¡" le grito Senketsu irritado por su necedad pero después suspiro profundamente para hablarle calmada mente "yo se todo lo que pasa con tu sangre, ya que yo me alimento de ella, así que puedo distinguir cuando tu sangre arde de ira o cuando arde por ... otros motivos"

Pasaron unos incómodos minutos pero algo que Senketsu no pudo adivinar paso, Ryuko dio un gran golpe a la pared que tenia en frente causándole un gran ... no, un enorme cráter.

"!Maldita sea¡, no se como me pude fijar en alguien como ella" Ryuko agacho su mirada.

"Ryuko por que no simplemente vas y le dices lo que sientes" le dijo Senketsu pero Ryuko solamente se altero mas.

"!Para que¡ ¿para que se ria de mi?" Ryuko ya iba a dar otro puñetazo pero de repente ...

"Ryuko ... ¿chan?" Mako veía sorprendida la escena y aun mas ese cráter que había causado y Ryuko solo temía por que Mako empezara a sentir miedo hacia ella y se alejara.

"Mako yo ..." pero las palabras de Ryuko fueron cortadas.

"Que bien Ryuko-chan, ¿por que no me dijiste que eres hija de superman?" Mako corrió hacia Ryuko y le dio un gran abrazo.

Ryuko pensaba que Mako la iba a odiar el algo por el estilo, jamas se esperaba que reaccionara así, aunque no podía negar que le alegraba.

"No Mako no soy hija de superman, yo de echo soy ... " pero antes de que Ryuko le rebelara su verdad a Mako , miro a Senketsu para ver si este estaba de acuerdo con decirle.

"Adelante Ryuko después de todo es tu mejor amiga" le dijo Senketsu y Ryuko solamente le sonrió.

Ryuko le empezó a explicar a Mako sobre aquel material del cual estaba echa, utilizo algunas palabras que su padre uso con ella aquella vez que le dijo la verdad, pero por otro lado algunas palabras Mako no las pudo entender y Ryuko le volvía a explicar con toda la paciencia del mundo, después de varias explicaciones y de que Mako por fin lo entendiera Mako tubo curiosidad por algo mas.

"Oye Ryuko-chan ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" ahora Mako se posiciono al lado de Ryuko, le dedico una sonrisa y Ryuko asintió.

"¿Por que razón golpeaste esa pared?"

Después de oír esa pregunta todo el cuerpo de Ryuko se tenso, no sabia que decirle, ¿ahora si la odiaría si le dijera que le gustaba una chica? no lo sabia pero si pudo tomar muy bien la noticia de que ella tenia algo así como superpoderes podrá tomar de la misma forma la noticia de sus gustos, no podía dejar a Mako así, le tenia que decir ,es su mejor amiga ¿no? de seguro no la odiara.

"Yo .. ami .. me-me-me ... gust-gusta ..., amimegustaalguien" Ryuko estaba tan nerviosa que las ultimas palabras las dijo muy rápido, y no quería volverlas a repetir, afortunadamente Mako pudo entender.

"¿Enserio? que buena noticia Ryuko-chan ¿y quien es?"

O o , el cuerpo de Ryuko volvio a tensarse.

"Es ..es, es la persona mas fanfarrona de esta maldita academia" Ryuko miro a Mako pensando que entendería aquella pista, pero no fue así, pasaron unos minutos mas y Ryuko suspiro muy profundamente para poder decirle.

"M-me-me ... !gusta Satsuki Kiryuuin ¡" Ryuko se sonrojo ante su propia confesión, pero también estaba alterada y nerviosa por saber cual seria la reacción que tendría Mako.

"¿Satsuki-sama?, es una chica, no sabia que tenias esos gustos Ryuko chan" dijo Mako "pero yo así te acepto, eres mi mejor amiga"

Ryuko no pudo evitar sentir un gran alivio y abrazar a Mako.

"Oh Ryuko-chan, ahora que lo recuerdo Satsuki-sama tamb..." pero las palabras de Mako fueron cortadas.

"Si lo se, ella ya tiene como novia a esa enana rosada" Ryuko ahora estaba molesta, empezó a caminar hacia la salida del club y Mako la siguió.

Después de salir ambas se dirigieron hacia su salón, tomaron asiento, Mako intentaba decirle a Ryuko aquello que no había podido decirle pero Ryuko no la dejaba terminar, siempre la distraía con cambiar de tema ... uno que hablara de comida, pasaron las horas y el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases sono, y por primera vez Ryuko no la espero, ella camino rápidamente hacia la salida, camino algunas calles y vio que no había gente, así que como aquella vez llevo a cavo su fusión humano/prenda, una vez echa se puso a correr, llego a casa, una vez mas no comió nada, fue hacia la sala para ver televicion pero eso no la distraía de pensar en cierta pelilargo, ella podía pasar horas solamente pensando, y así fue, sin que ella se diera cuenta llego el anochecer, apago la tv a la cual no le ponía nada de atención hace ya algunas semanas, subió sin ánimos hacia su cuarto, se quito a Senketsu lo colgó en aquel gancho que tenia cerca de su cama, se puso su pijama de conejos y se metió a la cama.

"Ryuko, en serio creo que deberías decirle a Satsuki lo que sientes" dijo Senketsu colgado desde aquel gancho.

"Buenas noches Senketsu" Ryuko lo ignoro y se volteo boca abajo con la cara en dirección contraria a Senketsu.

"Buenas noches Ryuko" pero Senketsu no se dormiría enseguida, se sentía un poco mal por Ryuko, pero que podía hacer, es solo un uniforme ...

EN CASA DE MAKO

Afortunadamente ella se había despertado unos minutos después de que Ryuko se marchara, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su ausencia, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, llego a aquella parada donde tomaba el autobús, este llego poco después, Mako lo abordo, tiempo después llego a casa, aunque se sentía mal por Ryuko no dejo de comer aquellas croquetas que su madre le sirvió en la hora de la comida, una vez que termino se sentó en el sofá pero al igual que Ryuko veía la tv sin poner atención a Mako se le fue toda la tarde en pensar de que manera podía ayudar a Ryuko.

"Ahy Ryuko-chan, por que no me dejaste terminar" Mako subió sus rodillas en el sofá y las abrazo.

_-Solo quería decirte que había notado a Satsuki-sama sonriendo levemente cada vez que te veía y que cuando te dabas la media vuelta ella quería detenerte pero después se detenía y al igual __que tu se iba-_ pensó Mako.

"Como podría ayudarte Ryuko-chan" murmuro Mako.

"Oh ya se" Mako rápidamente se puso de pie y por mas raro que a todos nosotros nos pareciera ella se dirigió un auto HALLELUJA, todo se torno oscuro mientras que un rayo de luz caía sobre Mako y entonces empezó a hacer aquellas poses raras mientras decía...

"Te ayudare Ryuko chan, eres mi mejor amiga y las amigas se ayudan en todo, are que Satsuki-sama y tu estén juntas, tendré que idear un buen plan para eso y no me importa tener que desvelarme, ahora todo depende de mi ya veras que volverás a ser la misma de antes Ryuko-chan, volverás a sonreír" termino de decir Mako y la luz volvió, rápidamente fue hacia su cuarto, se quito su uniforme, se puso una pijama y se acostó en su cama con una gran sonrisa, pero solo paso 3 horas pensando despierta, se termino durmiendo, pero, ¿habrá ideado un plan en esas 3 horas? quien sabe ...

CONTINUARA ...


	4. Chapter 4

Por los pasillos de la academia Honnouji se encontraba caminando ya Ryuko, iba a un paso sin ánimos, antes de llegar aquí , en casa ella había pensado en no asistir hoy a clases pero Senketsu al ser como una segunda madre o mejor dicho como un padre , no la dejo faltar, el la termino apresurando en hacer todo eso que hacia en su rutina diaria de levantarse por las mañanas en los días de escuela, cuando salio de casa ella pensó que el autobús había pasado pero por desgracia para ella no fue así ya que unos pocos minutos después llego y de mala gana lo abordo, minutos después el chófer anuncio que ya había llegado a la parada de la academia y ahora se encontraba ahí, ella ahora tenia la esperanza de que al caminar lento tal vez llegue tarde a clases y que el maestro se moleste regresandola a casa o por lo menos llevarla con el director para imponerle un castigo pero también tenia algo mas en mente, si la llevan con el director ella aria enojar a este para que así el la expulsara, pero ... para su mala suerte cuando llego a su salón el profesor no estaba, volteo a ver el reloj que estaba arriba del pizarron y noto que aun faltaban 5 minutos, bufando maldiciones con la mirada en el piso se dirigió hacia su asiento, una vez ahí se dejo caer, abrió la mesa de su pupitre solo para encontrarse con algo que la puso un poco de mal humor.

"Maldición, ¿una carta de amor?" si, lo era y todavía tenia corazones pegados, se puso de pie y ahora levanto la mirada para ver quien podía haber sido notando a solo unos cuantos alumnos, volteo hacia su derecha y se encontró con una muy dormida Mako, al no encontrar a nadie sospechoso arrojo la carta de vuelta a dentro de la mesa de su pupitre.

Pasaron unos segundos después y ahora sintió curiosidad, volvió a sacar la carta, la abrió y la empezó a leer ...

_**Hola Ryuko ch ... perdon, Ryuko, soy una persona que esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, te pido por favor que me des tu respuesta a la hora del receso, te estaré esperando cerca de la gran puerta de la entrada/salida de la academia**_.

"No estoy de humor para estas tonterías" murmuro aun estando de pie mirando la carta con cierto enfado.

Sin que ella lo supiera ya que aun se encontraba pensando en que aria, por los pasillos de la academia caminaba la presidenta del consejo estudiantil Satsuki Kiryuuin, doblo hacia su izquierda y ahora caminaba por aquel pasillo que llevaba hacia el salón de Ryuko una vez que llego al lado de ese salón no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia dentro y pudo verla, pudo ver a Ryuko, pero también vio que se encontraba de pie leyendo algo, Satsuki se giro para ver mejor y ahora pudo ver que Ryuko sostenía una carta de amor, no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de entrar al salón y así lo hizo, entro al salón, los alumnos presentes al verla le hicieron una reverencia pero ella ni los miro, en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba dio unos pasos mas y se posiciono enfrente de Ryuko, pero esta ni se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella aun seguía pensando en que le diría a esa persona cuando la viera ... estaba tan concentrada, pero de repente sintió que alguien le arrebato esa carta, al principio se sorprendió ya que eso no se lo esperaba pero una vez que noto que esa persona que le había quitado esa carta era Satsuki, frunció el ceño en señal de coraje.

"!Óyeme tu, devuélveme esa carta¡" le empezó a gritar Ryuko, sin importarle la cara de sorpresa de los demás alumnos.

Mako abrió los ojos por aquellos fuertes gritos, pero no se levanto simplemente miro de reojo la escena simulando estar dormida.

_-Ahora todo depende de ustedes chicas-_ pensó Mako, pasaron unos minutos mas y volvió a dormir pero ahora de verdad.

Satsuki solo le sonrió levemente a Ryuko y se dio la media vuelta saliendo del salón con rumbo hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil y Ryuko la siguió ya que estaba enojada, muy enojada.

"!Que me la devuelvas¡"

Nada, Satsuki no le respondió.

"¿No oíste?, !acaso estas sorda¡"

Otra vez nada, ni una respuesta.

"!Que me la devuelvas¡, o si no ..."

Pero Satsuki ya había llegado a esa sala del consejo, noto que no había nadie, entro y se posiciono al lado de la puerta esperando a Ryuko, pero esto Ryuko no lo alcanzo a ver así que cuando entro rápidamente no puedo ver a nadie, de pronto oyó que la puerta se cerraba, volteo y vio que había sido la misma presidenta.

"!Devuélveme esa carta ahora¡"

Satsuki aun no le decía nada, ella la paso de largo, se dirigió hacia aquel asiento que tenia su nombre grabado el cual también tenia un gran escritorio enfrente y una vez ahí se sentó, Ryuko camino hacia el escritorio quedando así frente a frente.

"¿Por que razón me arrebataste esa carta?, !¿me vas a decir que esta prohibido tener admiradores en esta academia?¡" Ryuko le dio un manotazo al escritorio de Satsuki, pero sin embargo la presidenta solo opto por tomar una tetera de porcelana y servirse te en una pequeña taza del mismo material, tomo un sorbo y miro fijamente a Ryuko.

"No esta prohibido pero eso causara tu distracción disminuyendo así tu desempeño en clase y en tus calificaciones" volvió a tomar otro sorbo.

"No necesito que te preocupes por mi y esa estúpida razón no es suficiente, así que por ultima vez, !dame esa carta¡" le grito Ryuko, extendió el brazo y abrió la palma de su mano para que la presidenta le diera la carta.

"¿Así que no lo es?, bien entonces te daré otra razón" Satsuki bajo su taza se te colocandola en su escritorio.

"De veras, ¿cual es?" Ryuko ahora coloco sus manos en su cintura "por que la razón que me acabas de dar me importa un caraj ..." pero las palabras de Ryuko fueron cortadas.

En un movimiento rápido Satsuki se puso de pie, se inclino un poco hacia delante, tomo a Ryuko de aquella pañoleta roja que adornaba el cuello de Senketsu haciendo que ella también se inclinara hacia delante para después estrellar sus labios contra los de ella, al sentir que Ryuko no oponía resistencia por aquel shock intento profundizar el beso acariciando con su lengua los labios de Ryuko para que después esta le diera acceso a su cavidad bucal, pero desafortunada mente Ryuko reacciono y se aparto rápidamente de ella.

"¿Q-que rayos significa esto?" tartamudeo Ryuko.

"Esta es la otra razón, estoy enamorada de ti Ryuko Matoi" Satsuki coloco una de sus manos en el pecho de ella misma y la miro fijamente para que Ryuko viera que era sincera.

Ryuko se puso como tomate ante esas palabras pero enseguida recordó algo.

"¿Sabes?, ve y dile eso a tu noviecita" Ryuko agacho la mirada.

"Ya lo hice, tu seras mi novia" Satsuki camino rodeando su escritorio para quedar de pie enfrente de Ryuko.

Ryuko se sonrojo aun mas, su corazón latía tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, pero su necedad esa mas grande

"No juegues conmigo, estoy hablando de tu novia la enana rosada esa" ahora Ryuko miro fijamente a Satsuki.

"Te equivocas Ryuko, Nonon es solamente mi mejor amiga o mejor dicho mi hermana ya que nos conocemos desde la infancia"

"Vaya, no deberías negar a tu no... " pero las palabras de Ryuko volvieron a ser cortadas y no por un beso.

"!Mira Ryuko¡, yo no soy una ruin mentirosa, yo jamas negaría ante nadie a la persona que amo, !¿entendiste?¡" Satsuki ahora la miro con esa frialdad característica de ella, se había ofendido con esas palabras.

Pasaron unos minutos con un incomodo silencio, Ryuko aun seguía procesando todas esas palabras en su cabeza, por otro lado Satsuki ya se había relajado un poco, pero alguien tenia que hablar.

"¿Es verdad todo lo que dijiste?" le pregunto Ryuko mirando hacia aun lado, se sentía avergonzada por aquellas palabras que había dicho.

"Si, es verdad" Satsuki le sonrió

"Bueno creo que yo, t-t-también siento lo mismo" Ryuko ahora no sabia que hacer, ¿debería empezar el beso ella ahora? pero de repente ...

"Vamos Ryuko, no seas gallina y bésala" Senketsu empezó a tirar hacia delante para que así el cuerpo de Ryuko hiciera contacto con el de Satsuki

Pero Satsuki lo oyó, si oyó hablar a Senketsu.

"Creo que me volví loca" Satsuki retrocedió unos pasos y coloco una mano en su cabeza.

"Eh, ¿que pasa Satsuki?" Ryuko camino aquellos pasos que Satsuki había retrocedido para ver que pasaba con ella.

"Oí a tu uniforme hablar"

"¿Que? ¿Satsuki me haz oído hablar?" Senketsu estaba muy sorprendido.

"Si, me acabas de preguntar si te he escuchado hablar" le respondió Satsuki.

"Como puede ser esto posible, ¿acaso tu también estas echa de fibra viva?" pregunto exaltada Ryuko.

"Fibra ... ¿que?" Satsuki levanto una ceja, no sabia que era eso.

"No es nada de eso chicas, yo tengo la respuesta a eso" dijo Senketsu mirándolas a amabas.

"Miren chicas como ustedes saben, al principio sentían atracción una por la otra, pero eso ninguna lo aceptaba y por lo tanto tenían algunas peleas como aquella vez en esgrima, después de ese día el sentimiento de atracción se fue transformando en algo mas fuerte _-querer-_ pero un así no era suficiente, pero ahora poco después, ese sentimiento se hizo mas fuerte _-amor-_ y al ser sellado por ese beso que te dio Satsuki, Ryuko" Senketsu miro hacia arriba a los ojos de Ryuko " y después de que se declararan ese amor, ahora es como si ustedes fuesen una sola, una sola alma, es por eso que ahora Satsuki puede oírme"

"Por dios Senketsu, ¿no pudiste haber encontrado una explicación menos cursi?" ahora era Ryuko la que tiraba de aquella pañoleta roja de Senketsu.

"!Oye eso duele¡" se quejo Senketsu.

Ryuko y Senketsu voltearon a ver a Satsuki pero para sorpresa y fortuna de ellos, ella se encontraba de lo mas calmada y con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Bueno después de este extraño suceso, ahora dime, aceptarías ser mi ..." pero ahora las palabras de Satsuki fueron cortadas.

"Antes de que me pidas ser tu novia otra vez, quiero confesarte algo y de seguro después tu ya no queras volverme a pedir eso jamas" ahora Ryuko empezó a sentir algo, miedo, miedo de ser rechazada, pero aun así quería contarle su verdad

"Bien ... dime" Satsuki prefirió oír todo desde su asiento así que empezó a caminar asía el y una vez ahí se sentó y levanto su mirada hacia Ryuko.

"Ok ..." Ryuko suspiro profundamente.

Ryuko empezó a decirle sobre aquel material del cual ella estaba echa, que había sido un el experimento su padre y madre y por ultimo el acto atros de tirarla a ella como basura pero que afortunadamente ella había sobrevivido y que su padre la rescato, después de oír todo eso a Satsuki se le encogió el corazón, lo que Ryuko le había dicho concordaba con que su madre era la mujer mas poderosa del mundo de la moda, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces quiso hacerle una pregunta.

"Ryuko, dime, ¿tu padre que edad tenia cuando falleció?" pregunto Satsuki con preocupación.

"Bueno la verdad no se, casi no convivía con el, pero te puedo decir que ya estaba viejo y que murió hace pocos años"

Después de oír esas palabras Satsuki sintió un gran alivio, ya que su madre Ragyo Kiryuuin le contó que su padre había muerto cuando ella era una pequeña niña, pero lo que ella no sabia era que Ragyo le había mentido y eso muy pronto lo descubrirá ...

"Pero ahora que sabes que no soy humana y de lo que estoy echa, tu no queras verme" Ryuko volvió a mirar a Satsuki, pasaron algunos minutos y la presidenta no decía nada, esto Ryuko lo tomo como una clara señal de rechazo.

"Bien, me largo" Ryuko se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Satsuki, Ryuko volvió su mirada hacia ella y noto que la presidenta tenia una gruesa ceja levantada.

"¿Como que si eso es todo?" Ryuko volvió a caminar hacia el escritorio y puso ambas manos en el "!te acabo de decir que no soy humana¡"

"Esa razón no es suficiente para mi" Satsuki le sonrió con burla.

"Te devolvieron la jugada eh Ryuko" ahora se burlaba Senketsu.

"Te acepto tal y como eres Ryuko" Satsuki se puso de pie y camino hacia Ryuko quedando una vez mas enfrente de ella.

"Bien y ahora que sabes que no me importa si eres humana o no, ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?" le pregunto Satsuki pero ahora sin que ella se lo esperara, Ryuko la tomo del cuello de su uniforme atraiéndola hacia ella e inclinandola un poco para después besarle, Satsuki se sorprendió por la iniciativa de Ryuko pero después empezó a corresponder su beso cerrando sus ojos, pero no era como el apasionado beso que ella le quería darle hace minutos cuando se le declaro, este beso era tierno, suave y sin prisa, Ryuko aflojo el agarre de su cuello y bajo sus manos hacia la cintura de Satsuki acercando su cuerpo al de ella sin romper el beso pero poco después se separaron en busca de aire.

"Bueno eso obviamente respondió tu pregunta ¿no?" Ryuko volteo hacia otro lado sonrojada.

"Asi es" Satsuki sonrió levemente, se inclino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente "tengo que firmar algunos documentos del consejo, tu ve a a clases ya que te haz saltado algunas al venir aquí, si en dado caso te niegan la entrada dile al profesor que estabas conmigo" después de eso por tercera vez se volvió a sentar en aquel asiento con su nombre grabado.

Pero Ryuko no quería irse, quería estar mas tiempo ahí con su ahora novia Satsuki Kiryuuin, se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba, se posiciono a su lado y se inclino un poco para ver aquellos papeles que firmaba.

"Vaya, ¿parece que alguien no quiere irse?" Satsuki miro a ryuko de reojo.

"No, me gustaría estas mar tiempo contigo ... p-p-pero solo hasta que sea la hora del receso" Ryuko se empezó a tallar su nuca con la mano.

"Bien" murmuro Satsuki y dirigió su mirada hacia el documento.

Y así pasaron los minutos que faltaban para el receso, Ryuko le preguntaba algunas cosas referentes a esos papeles que tenia que firmar y de vez en cuando Satsuki se aprovechaba de que Ryuko estuviera inclinada cerca de ella para tomar su mentón con una mano y besarla, cosa que hacia a Ryuko sonrojar al máximo y tartamudear, después el timbre del receso sonó y ambas chicas salieron de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

"Ryuko ahora iremos al lugar donde te citaron en esa carta, le diré a tu admirador que tu eres mía" Satsuki iba caminando al lado de Ryuko con la mirada al frente, pero cuando Ryuko oyó esas palabras se quedo atrás ya que una vez mas se había sonrojado de golpe.

"O-ok, vamos" Ryuko camino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Satsuki unos metros adelante.

Ambas caminaban por los pasillos con rumbo hacia la entrada/salida de la academia, en ese trayecto Ryuko tenia ganas de tomar a Satsuki de la mano pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla se arrepentía y ponía su mano atrás, esto para Satsuki no paso desapercibido, en un intento de Ryuko Satsuki pudo notar que es lo que ella trataba de hacer, así que cuando Ryuko tenia su mano cerca de la de ella, Satsuki rápidamente la tomo entrelazando sus dedos, al principio Ryuko se tenso y se resistía un poco, pero después se relajo y hasta apretó un poco el enlace sin importar todas aquellas miradas que recibían, tiempo después ya habían llegado al lugar donde habían citado a Ryuko en aquella carta y una vez ahí se toparon con alguien a quien definitivamente no esperaban ...

"No, no puede ser ... Mako ... ¿tu escribiste aquella carta?" pregunto Ryuko muy sorprendida.

"Si yo la escribí Ryuko-chan" Mako le sonrió.

"Dime Mako, ¿tu estas enamorada de mi?" Ryuko se empezó a sentir mal, no quería perder a su mejor amiga, por otro lado Satsuki miraba calmada la escena, aunque anteriormente había dicho que le diría a esa persona que Ryuko le pertenecía, ahora sabia que no debería meterse en esa conversación, se trababa solo de ellas 2, Ryuko y Mako.

"¿Eh?, claro que no Ryuko-chan" Mako movió rápidamente su cabeza en forma de negativa "solo te quiero como mi mejor amiga"

Ryuko sintió un gran alivio, pero aun tenia otra duda.

"¿Pero entonces por que escribiste esa carta Mako?"

"Todo fue parte de mi plan Ryuko-chan" Mako le sonrió nuevamente "tuve que hacerlo por que tu no querías escuchar lo que quería decirte, siempre terminabas cambiando de tema" Mako cruzo los brazos y hizo u puchero "lo que había querido decirte era que yo notaba que cada vez que Satsuki-sama te veía ella sonreía levemente y que después cuando tu te dabas la media vuelta ella parecía que quería detenerte pero enseguida se arrepentía" termino de decir Mako y ambas, Ryuko y ella dirigieron su mirada a Satsuki, al hacer esto la presidenta cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada ya que la habían descubierto.

"Vaya Mako, pero como pudiste planear que Satsuki entrara a mi salón para arrebatarme la carta, ¿como sabias eso?" pregunto Ryuko

"Oh, yo no sabia, ayer en la noche me propuse a pensar en un plan pero después de 3 horas me dormí, lo único que planee en ese tiempo fue esa carta lo demás no lo sabia"

Ryuko se puso una mano en la cara, en serio no podía creer lo torpe que aveces podía llegar a ser Mako, pero esta vez ... valió toda la pena del mundo.

"Gracias Mako, gracias a tu plan malamente elaborado ahora Satsuki y to estamos juntas"

"Yey , me alegra que mi plan aya funcionado chicas" Mako salto hacia ambas dándoles un fuerte abrazo, pero después su estomago se hizo notar haciendo un gruñido en señal de hambre

"Chicas que les parece si vamos a comer a la cafetería" les sugirió Mako.

"Si, vamos" dijo Satsuki y las 3 se dieron la media vuelta caminado hacia la cafetería.

Cuando iban caminando por los pasillos, Ryuko y Satsuki iban caminando tomadas de las manos y Mako iba dando saltos en frente de ellas, llegaron a la cafetería y Mako corrió hacia una mesa vacía, se sentó y saco una bolsa llena de croquetas pero noto que Ryuko como otras veces no sacaba nada y pensó que no comería.

"Oye Ryuko-chan, ¿no comerás otra vez?" Mako se levanto de su asiento y se inclino hacia adelante.

"No ... bueno, la verdad hoy tenia pensado no asistir a clases pero alguien, no me dejo" Ryuko bajo su mirada hacia Senketsu y este miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido "pero como no fue así entonces pensé en llegar tarde a clases para que el maestro me regresara a casa o algo por el estilo pero no tuve éxito"

Pero esto Satsuki no lo vio con buenos ojos, se puso de pie muy molesta.

"No lo puedo creer, iré a comprarte algo" Satsuki se dio la media vuelta y empezó a dar algunos pasos con rumbo a la cocina pero ...

"Alto Satsuki-sama, yo les daré de mis croquetas, ahí suficiente para llenarnos las 3" dijo Mako en voz alta ya que Satsuki se había adelantado.

Después de oír a Mako, Satsuki se volvió hacia la mesa, ya estaba apunto de sentarse cuando ...

"Hola mi Satsuki-chan" Nonon le salto encima abrazándola y después noto que en esa misma mesa estaba Ryuko y Mako "oye no me digas que te ibas a sentar con esta escoria"

O o, esto a Ryuko la hizo enojar.

"!¿Que acabas de decir enana rosada?¡ y ademas !quita tus sucias manos de mi novia ahora mismo¡" Ryuko se puso de pie rápidamente, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Nonon y la empujo lejos de Satsuki haciendo que la pelirosa casi se estrellara con otra mesa.

"!Cállate maldita, no digas tonterías¡" ahora Nonon había caminado aquellos pasos que Ryuko la había echo retroceder al empujarla.

"Mira enana, sera mejor que ..." pero las palabras de Ryuko fueron cortadas.

Satsuki coloco una mano en el hombro de Ryuko, era impresionante el como ese simple tacto podía calmar a Ryuko.

"Tranquila Ryuko, yo le diré" Satsuki le susurro esto al oído de Ryuko provocando su sonrojo y después tomo asiento pero aun seguía con la mirada muy atenta hacia ellas, Satsuki y Nonon.

"Escúchame bien Nonon" Satsuki se acerco un poco a Nonon y la miro fijamente "lo que dijo Ryuko es verdad, ella es mi novia".

"No ... no puede ser cierto, tu eres mi novia Satsuki chan" Nonon iba a tomar a Satsuki de los hombros pero la misma presidenta se lo impidió.

"No lo soy Nonon o ¿acaso no recuerdas que cuando me lo pediste yo jamas te dije que aceptaba?"

Eso era verdad, hace tiempo Nonon pensó que los sentimientos que tenia hacia Satsuki eran mas que amistad así que sin pensarlo 2 veces le pidió que fuera su novia, ante esto Satsuki no le respondió nada, en primer lugar estaba sorprendida y en segundo lugar no sabia que hacer, si le decía que no podía perder a su mejor amiga pero si le decía que si estaría mintiéndole a Nonon y también a ella misma, sin embargo este silencio Nonon lo mal interpreto y lo tomo como un si.

"Yo ... yo ... " Nonon no pudo decir nada mas, sentía un nudo muy grande en la garganta, dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo de la cafetería.

Satsuki intento detenerla pero después se puso a pensar que lo mas seguro era que Nonon quería estar sola, así que se volvió a dirigir hacia su asiento para comer, pero sin embargo después de aquella escena la relación entre Nonon y Satsuki cambio, había veces en que Satsuki quería hablar con ella pero la pelirosa siempre le decía que no tenia tiempo, y fue así por todo un mes.

...

Ahora las chicas se encontraban en la cafetería comiendo gustosamente las croquetas que la mama de Mako preparaba, de repente Nonon entro y Satsuki intento levantarse para hablarle pero como otras veces Nonon le dijo que no tenia tiempo y se dio la media vuelta para irse, pero ...

"Ya estoy arta" Ryuko se levanto de golpe en su asiento y se dirigió hacia Nonon.

"Espera Ryuko" Satsuki se puso de pie después de ella para seguirla, sabia que Ryuko + Nonon es igual a problemas.

"Oh espérenme chicas, yo también voy" Mako se levanto de su asiento y también las siguió.

Ryuko llego hacia donde estaba Nonon, y una vez ahí la jalo del brazo para que la mirara, después Satsuki y Mako llegaron al lugar.

"!Oyeme maldita suéltame¡, !a ustedes no les deberia importar nada lo que me pase¡" grito Nonon molesta

"No diga eso Jakuzure-sempai" Mako se puso en medio de ambas.

Después se oyó un HALLELUJA, toda la luz al rededor se apago dando paso a un flujo de luz que caía sobre Mako, ella empezó a hacer esas poses y gestos raros mientras decía ...

"Usted Jakuzure-sempai esta siendo egoísta, solo piensa en su desgracia pero ¿no se ah puesto a pensar en lo que Satsuki-sama esta sintiendo, por todo lo que ella también esta pasando? ella se siente mal por que piensa que perdió a su mejor amiga, dígame ¿ eso es verdad, usted ya no quiere seguir siendo amiga de Satsuki-sama?" termino de decir Mako y las luces volvieron, Nonon ahora tenia la mirada gacha hacia el piso, cada palabra de Mako tenia pura verdad.

"Quiero estar sola" dijo Nonon y se dio la media vuelta para después correr.

Ryuko quiso detenerla pero una vez mas Satsuki coloco una mano en su hombro, Ryuko la miro y vio que satsuki sonreía.

...

Las 3 chicas estaban ahora caminando por los pasillos, Ryuko y Satsuki como otras veces se tomaban de la mano, ya toda la academia sabia de su noviazgo pero esto no lo vieron con malos ojos aunque bueno, como siempre existían las envidias, pero a pesar de eso ahora Ryuko era respetada por ser la novia de la presidenta y Mako por ser la amiga de Ryuko y de Satsuki, se encontraban caminando pero de repente alguien se paro en frente de ellas ... era Nonon, ella dio un paso, después otro y se lanzo hacia Satsuki abrazándola.

"Lo siento Satsuki-chan, perdóname por haber sido tan egoísta, yo no quiero dejar de ser tu amiga" Nonon empezó a llorar y ahora Satsuki correspondió ese abrazo, se sentía feliz de haber recuperado a su mejor amiga.

"¿No estas celosa Ryuko?" le pregunto Senketsu.

"No, de lo contrario me siento algo feliz, Satsuki recupero a su mejor amiga" Ryuko sonrió mirando aquella escena.

"Vaya Ryuko, que feliz me siento, haz madurado" Senketsu empezó a llorar conmovido.

"Por dios Senketsu, tenias que llorar ahorita que me siento bien" Ryuko le empezó a dar palmadas a Senketsu para que se calmara.

"Wuii me alegro que todas estemos juntas" Mako se acerco y envolvió en un abrazo a las 3 chicas.

"Vaya enana, ahora ya formas parte del grupo de la _-escoria-_" Ryuko le sonrió con burla a Nonon.

"No me molestes" Nonon volteo su cara haciendo un puchero.

Después de esto ahora las chicas se reunían a comer a la hora del receso pero las peleas entre Ryuko y Nonon no podían faltar

...

Ya era viernes y aun mejor era la hora de salida de la escuela y las chicas se dirigían hacia sus casas, Mako solamente les hizo un gesto con las manos en señal de que se despedida y subió a su autobús, Ryuko decidió esperar a que el chófer que llevaba a Satsuki y a Nonon en una limusina a su mansión llegara para despedirse, minutos después este llego y Nonon subió sin darle oportunidad al chófer de abrirle la puerta, pero Satsuki se quedo afuera unos segundos.

"B-bueno nos vemos después" Ryuko puso una de sus manos en su nuca y miro hacia otro lado sonrojada.

"Claro que si" Satsuki sonrió, tomo de la cara a Ryuko con ambas manos logrando así que volteara y la beso en los labios, segundos después se aparto, le volvió a sonreír y se dirigió hacia la limusina, el chófer le abrió la puerta y ella se metió a la limusina.

Después de ver como la limusina de Satsuki desaparecía, Ryuko camino hacia su casa, vio que nadie se encontraba caminando por esas calles y realizo su fusión humano/prenda corriendo hacia su casa, llego , entro a la casa, cerro la puerta tras de si, se preparo algo de comer, cuando termino se dirigió a su sala para ver la tv poniendo ahora si atención, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche, apago la tv, subió las escaleras con rumbo a su cuarto, después se quito a Senketsu y lo coloco en ese gancho que estaba junto a su cama, se dirigió a su closet, saco su pijama de conejos, se la coloco y se metió a la cama tapándose con una sabana.

"Buenas noches Senketsu" Ryuko ya se estaba volteando boca abajo lista para dormir

"!Espera Ryuko¡, ahorita que lo recuerdo, en todo este tiempo no haz invitado a salir ni a venir a tu casa a Satsuki, ¿que clase de novia eres?" le dijo Senketsu.

Ryuko abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente se sentó en su cama.

"Dios es verdad pero, ¿a donde la llevo?, ademas mi casa no es nada lujosa como de seguro ah de ser la de ella, ¿no viste esa limusina?" Ryuko bajo su mirada.

"Llévala al cine, a comer, a un parque, no se y ademas no creo que Satsuki juzgue tu casa, se enamoro de ti por lo que eres no por lo que tienes" Senketsu miro fijamente a Ryuko.

"Tienes razón, mañana la invitare a salir" Ryuko levanto la mirada muy convencida y emocionada.

"Me alegra Ryuko, pero por ahora a dormir"

"Esta bien, buenas noches Senketsu" Ryuko volvió a acostarse en su cama girándose boca abajo lista para dormir nuevamente.

"Buenas noches Ryuko" Senketsu sonrió levemente, se sentía muy feliz por Ryuko ya que por fin mañana ella se había animado a tener una cita con Satsuki, pasaron unos minutos después y cerro su ojo para también dormir.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

Ya era sábado por la mañana, el gran día para Ryuko llego, hoy por primera vez en casi 2 meses tendrá una cita con Satsuki, ella se encontraba aseando su casa, lavo todos los trastes sucios, lavo el baño, ordeno su desastroso cuarto al igual que toda la casa, barrio los pisos y la entrada de la casa, sacudió minuciosamente cada rincón, todos los desechos los saco y los deposito en un cubo de basura, ahora solo le faltaba trapear los pisos y lavar la ropa sucia de la semana y con ropa sucia quiere decir que también a Senketsu.

"Ey Senketsu, levántate es hora de tu lavado" Ryuko se acerco a el, lo descolgó del gancho y se lo coloco en el hombro.

"Ryuko ¿por que tan temprano?, ademas es sábado" Senketsu empezó a abrir su ojo y una vez que lo abrió se sorprendió.

"Oye Ryuko y ese milagro que limpias tu cuarto" se empezó a mover para ver mejor, ese cuarto estaba tan limpio que hasta brillaba.

"Si y no solo el cuarto, también limpie toda la casa" Ryuko salio de su recamara y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado.

Una vez ahí Ryuko junto toda la ropa sucia para meterla en la lavadora, la encendió y una vez que se lleno de agua le echo detergente, pero claro Senketsu no iba entre esas ropas a el siempre lo lavaba a mano.

"Que bien Ryuko, ¿pero dime por que?" le dijo el y Ryuko lo deposito en el lavadero.

"Bueno, estuve pensando en aquellas opciones que me diste sobre a que lugares podría llevar a Satsuki" Ryuko tomo un poco de detergente con un medidor y ya estaba lista para echárselo a Senketsu "primero iremos a comer, después al cine y al final la invitare a mi casa".

"Vaya me sorprendes Ryuko, esta bien, ahora adelante puedes lavarme" Senketsu cerro su ojo y Ryuko derramo el detergente sobre el, lo tallo por algunos minutos, después le echo agua para quitar la espuma, tomo un poco de suavizante el cual lo diluyo en una cubeta, después agarro a Senketsu y lo sumergió en el suavizante pero no por mucho tiempo no quería que Senketsu se ahogara, una vez que lo saco lo exprimió pero no muy fuerte termino y lo colgó bajo los rayos del sol, después miro hacia la lavadora para ver si ya había terminado de lavar pero noto que aun no acababa.

"Umm, Senketsu mientras la lavadora termina iré adentro a trapear los pisos" Ryuko se dio la medio vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

"Adelante Ryuko yo de mientras tomare a gusto el sol" Senketsu cerro su ojo pero enseguida recordó algo "!oye Ryuko espera¡, ¿ya le llamaste a Satsuki para decirle sobre la cita?"

Acertaste Senketsu, a Ryuko ni se le ocurrió.

"!Rayos es verdad¡, enseguida la llamo" Ryuko entro corriendo hacia su casa, tomo el teléfono y marco a casa de Satsuki.

BEEEEEEEEP... nadie contestaba, BEEEEEEEEEP ... nada, BEEEEEEEEEP ... y por fin alguien contesto.

"¿Si? mansión de la fam ..." las palabras fueron cortadas ya que Ryuko reconoció enseguida a la portadora de esa voz.

"Ho-ho-hola Satsuki ¿si eres tu verdad?" Ryuko estaba 100% segura de que lo era, pero ... ¿y si no?, se empezó a poner un poco nerviosa.

"Si soy yo, hola Ryuko ¿que se te ofrece?"

"Bueno yo quería saber si tienes planes de salir hoy" Ryuko empezó a caminar de lado al lado como leona enjaulada

_-Por favor, di que no, di que no-_ pensó Ryuko.

"No, no tengo planes"

Ryuko suspiro aliviada.

"Oh que bien, dime ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?" pregunto Ryuko emocionada.

"Claro que si, ¿pero a donde?"

"Yo había pensado que primero a comer algo, después al cine y al ultimo ... emmm, ¿bueno te gusta la idea?" Ryuko no quiso decirle lo de invitarla a su casa, aunque anteriormente lo había pensado, si se lo decía ahora a Satsuki probablemente pensaría mal.

"Me parece bien, ¿te parece a las 3 de la tarde?, es buena hora para comer".

"Si, estoy de acuerdo, ¿pero te gustaría que yo pasara a tu casa?" Ryuko empezó a buscar un lapicero por si le decía que si, apuntar la dirección de su casa pero ...

"No te preocupes, yo iré a tu casa, solo dame la dirección".

"Ok, esta es ... " Satsuki ahora hizo lo mismo que Ryuko, anoto la dirección que Ryuko le dio y la guardo.

"Listo ya la anote, entonces a las 3 nos vemos".

"S-si a las 3" Ryuko quería terminar la llamada diciéndole algo, algo cursi, ¿pero que? "yo te ... te ... te amo, adiós" y le colgó.

Sin que Ryuko lo supiera, al otro lado Satsuki sonreía, esas palabras habían echo su día.

"Yo también te amo" susurro Satsuki.

...

Ryuko empezó a trapear los pisos, una vez que termino se dirigió al cuarto de lavado para ver si ya la lavadora había terminado y así fue, cuando llego ya había finalizado, así que empezó a tomar la ropa semiseca y la empezó a colgar en los lazos, cuando acabo noto que Senketsu tenia cerrado su ojo ... ¿estará dormido?, prefirió dejarlo así, salio del cuarto de lavado, entro a la casa y como ya no tenia nada que hacer se dispuso a ver un rato la tv hasta que se hicieran las 2pm, las horas pasaban lentamente para Ryuko, a cada segundo desviaba su mirada hacia el reloj solo para ver que no había pasado ni 5 minutos, se recostó en el sofá pero termino durmiéndose, tiempo después despertó y afortunadamente para ella ya eran las 2, apago la tv y rápidamente fue hacia su cuarto, busco la ropa interior y la ropa que iba a ponerse para su cita, una vez que termino coloco aquella ropa sobre la cama se quito la que traía quedando completamente desnuda, volvió al closet para sacar una toalla y se dirigió a la ducha, una vez que termino empezó a secarse el cuerpo y el cabello, salio del baño y se vistió, termino todo su arreglo personal, volteo a ver su reloj notando que aun faltaban 20 minutos así que fue al cuarto de lavado para ver si algo ya se había secado.

"¿Que paso al final Ryuko?" pregunto curioso Senketsu.

"Acepto" le respondió Ryuko con una gran sonrisa.

"Me alegra oír eso Ryuko" le dijo Senketsu, Ryuko lo descolgó ya que se había secado al igual que algunas ropas mas y subió a su cuarto para acomodarlas, a Senketsu lo dejo en la cama y a lo demás, lo doblo y lo acomodo dentro de sus respectivos cajones, volvió a ver el reloj y ahora noto que faltaban ya 10 minutos, pero de repente oyó el claxon de lo que parecía ser una limusina.

"¿Eh?, !ya llego¡" Ryuko rápidamente se miro al espejo para ver que todo estuviera en orden con ella "bueno nos vemos Senketsu" se dio la media vuelta y corrió hacia la entrada, en el trayecto pudo oír que aquel gran auto se iba y que alguien caminaba hacia la puerta.

"!Hasta al rato Ryuko, te deseo suerte¡" Senketsu alzo la voz para que ella lo oyera.

Ryuko llego a la puerta de entrada, suspiro profundamente y abrió la puerta, pero al ver a aquella persona simplemente se quedo muda.

La persona que estaba al otro lado efectivamente era Satsuki, ella llevaba ropa casual la cual consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda azul cielo que a las pantorrillas le llegaba, unas zapatillas blancas y un bolso blanco con detalles color café claro, ese estilo le daba un aspecto serio pero al mismo tiempo elegante y relajado.

_-Mi dios, se ve tan hermosa-_ pensó Ryuko.

Por otra parte el estilo de Ryuko consistía en una chamarra negra con mangas blancas la cual tenia como adorno un cráneo blanco en la espalda llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, tenis blancos y su cuello era adornado por una bufanda color rojo tinto, ese estilo le daba un aspecto juvenil pero al mismo tiempo algo rebelde y rudo.

"¿Todo listo?" pregunto Satsuki.

"Si, pero em ... " algo le hacia falta a Ryuko, no era algo por lo que tenia que volver a entrar a su casa a recoger, no , era algo que solo Satsuki podía darle y era algo que no le había dado desde la ahora de la salida de la escuela de ayer ... si ... era un beso, Ryuko deslizo suavemente su mano por las mejillas de Satsuki y la pozo de tras de su nuca, una vez echo la acerco hacia ella inclinandola para así poder posar sus labios en los de ella, al principio Satsuki se sorprendió un poco, pero después se relajo cerrando sus ojos y correspondió ese beso con suavidad, después de pocos minutos se separaron en busca de aire.

"Ahora si todo esta listo" sonrió Ryuko.

"Me alegra ... ¿y a donde iremos?" dijo Satsuki dando un paso hacia el otro lado para que así ambas empezaran a caminar.

"Bueno, cerca de aquí ahí una gran plaza comercial, cuenta con restaurantes entre otras cosas ah y también cuenta con un cine" decía Ryuko mientras caminaba al lado de Satsuki.

"Vamos" Satsuki sonrió y tomo la mano de Ryuko entrelazando sus dedos, Ryuko ya no se ponía nerviosa ni tensa ante ese contacto, todo lo contrario ahora sentía paz.

Después de caminar algunas calles por fin llegaron, era una plaza comercial enorme, las chicas entraron y en cuanto ingresaron algo llamo la atención de Ryuko instantáneamente, en un local de esa plaza habían motocicletas, pero de todas las que había solo una le intereso (la que Ryuko tomo en el capitulo 20 de la serie) y esto para Satsuki no paso desapercibido.

"¿Te gusta esa?" Satsuki estaba al lado de ella y la miro de reojo.

"Si, es increíble" Ryuko pozo sus manos sobre el cristal de aquel local el cual tenia esa moto en su interior.

"Ok" Satsuki entro a ese local, al principio Ryuko no pudo saber por que pero enseguida reacciono, rápidamente corrió hacia Satsuki y se puso delante de ella.

"No, ¡ni se te ocurra Satsuki!"

Pero Satsuki no le hizo caso, ella simplemente la rodeo y siguió su camino hacia el gerente de ventas

"En serio Satsuki, ¡no es necesario!" Ryuko volvió a adelantarse a Satsuki posicionándose nuevamente adelante de ella.

"Ryuko, apártate" Satsuki puso una mano en la cintura de Ryuko apartándola suavemente.

"¡No!" otra vez Ryuko volvió a ponerse delante de Satsuki.

_-Esta chica tan necia, como le hago para que acepte ... oh, ya se-_ pensó Satsuki sonriendo para sus adentros.

"Vaya y yo que pensaba comprártela para que así me pudieras llevar a donde quieras, yo ir atrás de ti abrazando tu cintura para sostenerme" Satsuki se dio la media vuelta pero sin caminar para que Ryuko no la viera y sonrió con malicia.

Ryuko empezó a imaginarse todo lo que le abría dicho, ella conduciendo esa motocicleta a toda velocidad con Satsuki sentada en el asiento de atrás abrazándola fuertemente de su cintura, esa ultima imagen hizo sonrojar a Ryuko, Satsuki volteo levemente para verla y noto el rojo en sus mejillas.

_-Touche-_ pensó Satsuki

"Ok, esta bien pero ... yo te la pagare después, ¿oíste?" alego Ryuko.

Satsuki suspiro profundamente "esta bien" pero claro, ella no iba a permitir que Ryuko le regresara ni un solo centavo.

Después se dirigió hacia el gerente de ventas y una vez que este la vio le saludo.

"Buenas tardes señorita, ¿gusta que le muestre alguna motocicleta?" el gerente salio de su asiento y se puso en frente de Satsuki.

"Yo solo quiero esa" Satsuki le señalo la moto que Ryuko anhelaba "así que no necesito que me muestre alguna otra" ahora Satsuki lo miro fríamente.

El gerente por alguna extraña razón sintió escalofríos pero por otra parte no quería dejarse intimidar.

"Esa motocicleta es muy costosa señorita, si desea le puedo mostrar otra mas económica que vaya con su personalidad" le contesto el gerente.

"Eh dicho que quiero esa" ella lo miro retorica mente

"Esta bien, ¿y con que piensa pagarla?" el gerente se dirigió hacia su escritorio y empezó a escribir algo en su computadora.

"Aquí esta mi tarjeta" Satsuki se la proporciono y en el monitor empezó a mostrar información sobre Satsuki y entonces ...

"Usted es ... Satsuki ... ¡¿Kiryuuin?!, ¡hija de la gran Ragyo Kiryuuin!" el gerente estaba muy sorprendido.

"si y que con eso" respondió Satsuki fríamente otra vez.

"Perdone mi insolencia señorita" el gerente le empezó a hacer algunas reverencias "enseguida are los tramites para que pueda llevarse esa motocicleta"

Después de algunos minutos por fin el papeleo termino.

"Listo señorita Kiryuuin, ya esta todo en orden, puede llevarse esa motocicleta cuando desee" el gerente le entrego su tarjeta y sonrió nerviosamente.

"Bien, vendré en algunas horas por ella, ¿ok?" Satsuki dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar fuera del local

"claro señorita, no se preocupe"

Ryuko había mirado boquiabierta toda aquella escena, una vez que Satsuki salio del local Ryuko corrió hacia ella pero no menciono nada de aquel tema ya que pensó que le incomodaría.

"¿Oye Satsuki te parece ir a comer?" Ryuko caminaba al lado de ella.

"Si, me parece bien, ¿pero que deseas comer?" Satsuki la miro.

"Me gustaría sushi" respondió Ryuko.

"Ok, entonces sushi comeremos" Satsuki ahora dirigió su mirada al frente.

Ambas recorrieron aquella enorme plaza con rumbo a aquel restaurante, una vez que llegaron hicieron su pedido, lo pagaron, minutos después estuvo listo y un mesero les llevo los platillos a la mesa, comieron a gusto, mas tarde terminaron, se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron hacia el cine, cuando llegaron ahí notaron que ese cine era algo diferente ya que aquellas películas con las que contaba eran aquellas que gustaron mucho a la gente en el año pasado y también los estrenos de hoy en día.

"Ummm, ¿cual quieres ver Satsuki?" Ryuko estaba mirando la cartelera.

"Que te parece esa" Satsuki señalo la de FROZEN.

"¿Esa?" a Ryuko no le gustaban mucho las películas animadas, ella prefería las de acción o terror, pero si Satsuki quería ver esa no se opondría.

"Si, vamos" Satsuki se dirigió hacia la persona que vendía los boletos.

Una vez que Satsuki le dijo a aquella persona cual quería ver y que esta le diera los boletos, los pago, se dirigió hacia un puesto dentro del cine en el cual vendían golosinas, sodas y comida rápida, pidió 2 sodas y un bote mediano de palomitas, las palomitas se las sedio a Ryuko y ella llevo las sodas caminaron hacia la sala de cine correspondiente a su película entraron y notaron que con ellas eran 5 personas las demás estaban sentadas mero adelante, era muy poca gente si pero esque la mayoría estaba viendo los estrenos en las otras salas las chicas decidieron sentarse hasta atrás acomodaron sus sodas en unos porta vasos que tenían los manerales de cada asiento y el bote de palomitas lo colocaron en medio de ellas  
la película enseguida empezó y Satsuki le dio su entera atención, pero Ryuko no.

_-Una película animada, me aburre, espero no dormirme-_ pensó Ryuko.

Pasaron unos minutos y poco a poco esa película empezó a atraer su interés.

_-Creo que pensé mal precipitadamente, le daré una oportunidad haber que tal-_ volvió a pensar Ryuko, empezó a comer palomitas hasta acabárselas y a tomar soda

La película avanzaba, Ryuko y Satsuki se encontraban concentradas en la película, pero Ryuko se concentro de mas ya que cuando llego la escena donde Hans engaña a Anna, ella hasta se enojo.

"Maldito sea ese imbesil yo si lo mato" salto Ryuko de su asiento apuntando hacia la gran pantalla pero las 3 personas que estaban adelante se quejaron y le exigieron guardar silencio.

"Ustedes ami no me van a calla..." pero las palabras de Ryuko fueron cortadas.

Satsuki coloco sus manos en la cintura de Ryuko halandola hacia ella y sentándola en sus piernas.

"Tranquila mi chica rebelde" susurro Satsuki y le dio un pequeño beso en la nuca, esto ocasiono que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la columna vertebral de Ryuko y que en su entrepierna empezara a cosquillear ante esas sensaciones puso sus manos sobre las de la pelilargo y las apretó un poco, Satsuki coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Ryuko para ver así la película por otro lado Ryuko volvió su mirada a la película para intentar disipar todo el alboroto de su cuerpo y lo consiguió, después la película finalizo, Satsuki la libero para que pudiera levantarse y así lo hizo, se levanto Ryuko y después ella.

"Bueno ahora vayamos por tu motocicleta" Satsuki la tomo de la mano y salieron de la sala de cine.

Llegaron al local de motocicletas, el gerente mando a traer una pequeña grúa para poder sacar la motocicleta hacia fuera de la gran plaza, le hizo una reverencia mas a Satsuki agradeciéndole por su compra, regreso adentro y ambas se quedaron ahí mirándola.

"Bueno Ryuko te parece llevarme a mi casa" Satsuki empezó a caminar hacia la moto.

"Si, bueno, emmm Satsuki yo quería saber si te gustaría ir a mi casa" Ryuko al fin lo dijo, pero se puso muy nerviosa, de seguro Satsuki pensaba lo peor de ella pero ...

"Muy bien, llévame" Satsuki se sentó de lado en el asiento trasero, no podía sentarse bien ya que bueno ... llevaba falda.

Ryuko se acomodo en el asiento del piloto, encendió la motocicleta la cual rugió fuertemente sacando un _-wuoow-_ de asombro por parte de ambas, Satsuki abrazo la cintura de Ryuko y volvió a posar su cabeza sobre su hombro, arranco la motocicleta con dirección a su casa, pasaron solo unos pocos minutos y llegaron, Ryuko bajo rápidamente y le tendió una mano a Satsuki para que bajara pero como su orgullo aun seguía intacto ella quito su mano, bajo sola y después entraron.

"Bueno así es mi casa, no es tan lujosa como de seguro es la tuya pero aquí vivo" Ryuko agacho la mirada avergonzada.

"Esta bien, me gusta" Satsuki la miro y le sonrió.

"¿E-en serio?" tartamudeo Ryuko sorprendida.

Satsuki asintió, entonces Ryuko recordó algo y corrió hacia su cuarto, vio que Senketsu ya no estaba en su cama, se dirigió al closet, lo abrió y ahí estaba el, pero estaba dormido así que muy despacio cerro las puertas y salio caminando de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras notando que Satsuki ya se había sentado en su sofá y encendido la tv.

"Subí para ver como estaba Senketsu, esta dormido" Ryuko se sentó al lado de ella.

"Dejemoslo dormir entonces" Satsuki le sonrió sin apartar la mirada de en frente.

Ryuko quiso cambiar de posicion, ahora se empezó a a acostar en el sofá teniendo como almohada las piernas de Satsuki la cual por cierto no se lo esperaba pero después la pelilargo sonrió y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza como a un minino, después detuvo sus caricias, se inclino acercándose a la cara de Ryuko, roso su nariz con la de ella suavemente y después pozo sus labios en los de ella, se atrevió a acariciar con su lengua los labios de Ryuko para que le diera acceso al interior de su boca el cual fue otorgado gustosamente empezando así una gran batalla por el dominio de aquel beso Ryuko coloco una mano en su nuca ejerciendo un poco de presión para que no dejara de darle tan delicioso manjar, nuevamente ese cosquilleo en su entrepierna se hizo presente Ryuko retiro su mano de la nuca de Satsuki , deshizo el beso y se sentó rápidamente en el sillón.

_-¡No!, ¿que estoy haciendo? ... pero esque en verdad la deseo, ¿que hago .. y si la lastimo?-_ pensó Ryuko.

Pero en un rápido movimiento Satsuki se puso a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y una vez mas acaricio sus labios con la punta de su lengua, ya no había marcha atrás, Ryuko volvió a permitirle el acceso a su cavidad bucal, dejo escapar un leve gemido cuando sintió que su lengua era acariciada suavemente, ahora una corriente de excitación se extendió desde su columna vertebral hacia el resto de su cuerpo mientras que de nuevo se libraba una batalla por el dominio y Satsuki gano.

Después de su victoria deshizo el beso y bajo hacia su cuello, una vez ahí empezó a morder y succionar su punto de pulso, Satsuki bajo el cierre de la chamarra de Ryuko y pozo sus manos sobre sus senos masajeandolos suavemente por sobre el brasier aun así la piel de Ryuko ardía bajo sus dedos Ryuko dejo escapar un sonoroso gemido de placer e hizo su cuello hacia atrás, movimiento que Satsuki aprovecho para volver atacar su cuello pero ahora besándolo y lamiéndolo, la pelilargo rompió de nuevo el beso y sin dejar su posición le quito por completo la chamarra y después el brasier el cual termino tirándolo quien sabe donde, ahora empezó a bajar hacia sus senos los cuales al principio los mordió fuertemente marcándola pero después los mamo y lamió circularmente su aureola.

Satsuki empezó a bajar por su vientre plano y empezó a desabotonar sus pantalones, una vez que se deshizo de esa prenda cambio su posición ahora acostó a Ryuko a lo largo de aquel sofá.

"Ryuko no tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo" Satsuki le susurro estas palabras al oído con un tono claro de lujuria lo cual hizo a Ryuko gemir.

Ahora Satsuki bajo hasta las piernas de Ryuko las cuales empezó a besar desde los tobillos hasta la parte interna de sus muslos, se detuvo por unos momentos y empezó a acariciar su vientre, después coloco sus manos a los lados de las pantaletas de Ryuko empezó a quitárselas lentamente, una vez que lo hizo miro detenidamente todo el cuerpo de Ryuko.

_-Hermosa-_ pensó Satsuki.

Abrió por completo las piernas de Ryuko por lo cual un pie termino posándose en el piso, acerco su cara hacia la intimidad de Ryuko y abrió sus labios inferiores con sus dedos visualizando su clítoris, Satsuki empezó a lamer con la punta de su lengua aquel pequeño y sensible botón lleno de terminaciones nerviosas a un ritmo lento haciendo que Ryuko se desesperara.

"Joder Satsuki, ¡hazlo mas rápido!" Ryuko coloco sus manos sobre la cabeza de Satsuki apretándola mas hacia su intimidad.

Empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus lamidas haciendo que los gemidos de Ryuko aumentaran mas fuerte, pero Satsuki quería hacerla sentir mejor, sin dejar de lamer acaricio con un dedo la entrada de su vagina, intento introducirlo pero sintió algo raro ... una membrana, dios, ¡Ryuko es virgen!

"Ryuko tu eres ... ¿virgen?" Satsuki detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, Ryuko se levanto un poco apoyándose en sus codos y la miro.

"Si lo soy" Ryuko contesto seria "mira como tu ya sabes estoy hecha de fibra viva" Ryuko bajo su mirada "el miedo de lastimar a las personas siempre ah vivido en mi, así que siempre me mantuve al margen , pero llegaste tu y ... bueno ... p-pero si esto te incomoda entonces ... " pero las palabras de Ryuko fueron cortadas.

Satsuki salio de su posición, se recostó sobre Ryuko y le dio el beso mas tierno que jamas había dado alguna vez.

"Claro que no tonta, de lo contrario me siento feliz y honrada" Satsuki le sonrió.

"E-e-en serio" Ryuko sentía que iba a llorar de alegría.

"Si, me siento feliz y honrada por ser la primera mujer en tu vida, la primera que tiene tu amor ... tu cuerpo y espero ser la ultima, ¿oíste?" Satsuki la miro fijamente con una ceja levantada.

"Eso es obvio pervertida de ceja gruesa" Ryuko y Satsuki soltaron una pequeña risa.

Ryuko suspiro profundamente y volteo hacia otro lado sonrojada "bien, ahora puedes continuar con lo que hacías"

"¿Segura?" pregunto Satsuki y Ryuko asintió.

Satsuki volvió a bajar hacia su intimidad retomando su tarea de lamer el clítoris de Ryuko la cual no pudo contener sus gemidos, sin dejar aquel labor posiciono un dedo en la entrada de Ryuko y lo introdujo dentro de ella, Ryuko volvió a apretar su cabeza pero esta vez no lo hacia por el placer de sentir mas, si no del repentino dolor que sintió, Satsuki empezó meter y a sacar su dedo a un ritmo lento para que ella se acostumbrara poco a poco ante esa intromisión, las paredes de Ryuko empezaron a relajarse y ahora ella volvía a gemir así que la pelilargo introdujo un dedo mas y empezó un duro ritmo con sus dedos.

Ryuko ya no podía aguantar mas, Satsuki lamiendo rápidamente su punto mas sensible y al mismo tiempo penetrándola con sus dedos la estaban llevando al clímax.

"S-s-Satsuki creo que yo ya v-voy a ..."

"No te contengas Ryuko" le dijo Satsuki.

Sin que ella lo viera Ryuko empezó a apretar fuertemente los dientes, aquel momento llego en segundos, olas seguidas de placer invadieron el cuerpo de Ryuko.

"Maldicion, Sat-Satsuki ..." Ryuko gimió una vez que su momento de culmine llego derramando su esencia en la boca y dedos de Satsuki.

Después de que su orgasmo sedio Satsuki retiro los dedos de su interior y pudo notarlo, un leve rastro de sangre lo cual le decía que ahora Ryuko le pertenecía completamente, ante esto Satsuki sonrió, se llevo a la boca esos dedos los cuales los empezó a lamer con sensualidad mientras miraba a Ryuko, la cual se sonrojo de golpe ante esa acción, poco después Ryuko se levanto y recostó ahora a Satsuki en el sofá pero algo andaba mal ...

"Ryuko ¿estas segura?" Satsuki pudo ver algo de inseguridad y miedo en el rostro de Ryuko.

"Yo no ... no... no lo se" Ryuko oculto su cara en el cuello de Satsuki, pensaba que la había decepcionando.

Satsuki tomo el rostro de Ryuko suavemente con sus manos, una vez que consiguió que Ryuko la mirara le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió.

"Tranquila, esta bien" Satsuki le dio beso en los labios rápido pero tierno.

Ryuko le devolvió la sonrisa y la volvió a besar de la misma forma.

"Bueno Ryuko creo que ya es algo tarde debería irme ya a casa" Satsuki se empezó a mover y Ryuko se levanto.

"Espera, ¿podrías quedarte a dormir hoy c-c-conmigo?" Ryuko se tallaba la nuca nerviosamente.

"Me encantaría" Satsuki le respondió.

Ryuko la miro con una cara llena de emoción, se acerco a ella y para sorpresa de Satsuki, la cargo como si fuera una pareja de recién casadas saliendo de la iglesia, la llevo hacia su cuarto bajo su mirada y se topo con una Satsuki levemente sonrojada lo cual le pareció adorable y llegaron a su cuarto.

"Espera yo la abro" Satsuki giro la perilla de la puerta desde los brazos de Ryuko.

Ryuko entro y cerro la puerta con el pie, después se dirigió hacia su cama depositando suavemente a Satsuki sobre esta, se metió a la cama colocándose al lado de la pelilargo, Satsuki se quito sus zapatillas dejándolas a un lado de la cama, se quito la falda, se desabrocho la camisa blanca quedando en ropa interior la cual era azul y Ryuko quedo embalsamada ante esa vista.

_-Que cuerpo tan perfecto-_ pensó Ryuko, empezó a recorrer en cámara lenta con la vista el cuerpo de Satsuki _-no, no debo de pensar de nuevo en esas cosas-_ Ryuko sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas.

Ryuko rápidamente se acostó de lado dándole la espalda a Satsuki, pero segundos después sintió unas manos cálidas abrazándola, volteo hacia atrás y si, era su presidenta favorita, Satsuki se acerco mas a ella.

"Buenas noches ryuko, descansa" ahora Satsuki se acerco a su oído "te amo" le susurro.

Ryuko se deshizo de ese abrazo para posicionarse en frente de ella.

"Yo también" Ryuko ahora abrazo a Satsuki la cual se coloco boca arriba sin dejar el abrazo y Ryuko se acomodo en su pecho.

Satsuki volvió a acariciar su cabeza, estuvo así por unos minutos pero empezó a sentir sueño cerrando así sus ojos, por otro lado Ryuko podía oír lo que para ella esa la mejor de las canciones si, podía escuchar el corazón de Satsuki latiendo plácidamente en su oído y se estaba arrullando con el pero antes muy despacio se aparto de su pecho y miro a Satsuki la cual estaba completamente dormida.

_-La mejor cita del mundo-_ pensó Ryuko, acerco su cara para darle un suave beso en los labios, se aparto rápidamente asegurándose de que no la aya despertado, una vez que noto que seguía en su siesta, se recostó una vez mas en su pecho volviendo escuchar aquel armonioso sonido, minutos después empezó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente para dormir profundamente.

CONTINUARA ...


	6. Chapter 6

Ya era domingo por la mañana para ser exactos las 10 am y Ryuko apenas se empezaba a estirar en su cama, una breve ráfaga de los recuerdos vividos ayer invadieron su mente, los besos llenos de pasión de Satsuki, sus caricias que la hacían arder y estremecerse, todas esas sensaciones que la terminaron llevando al séptimo cielo, sonrió grandemente volteándose y estirando su brazo para abrazarla pero al hacerlo no había nada de ese lado, Satsuki ya no estaba.

"¡No puede ser posible!, ¿lo habré soñado?" dijo sentándose en la cama "no, ¡de seguro tuvo lo que quería y se fue!" iba a darle un puñetazo a la cama pero se detuvo ya que si lo hacia de seguro la destrozaría así que prefirió levantarse rápido, quería salir de su casa y abordar su motocicleta para ir a pedirle explicaciones a Satsuki sin importar que no tenia ni idea de donde vivía así que lo mas seguro era que le pediría ayuda a un taxista o a alguna otra gente ¿de seguro han de saber donde vive la familia Kiryuuin no?

Salio de su cuarto tan furiosa que ni se acordó que estaba en ropa interior, bajo las escaleras pero una vez que llego al fin de estas una deliciosa aroma inundo sus fosas nasales y como si fuese un canino decidió seguirla con la nariz terminando en la cocina y una vez ahí abrió los ojos con sorpresa, dentro de esa cocina se encontraba preparando el desayuno su amada novia, Satsuki pudo sentir la fija mirada de alguien, volteo encontrándose con una Ryuko semi desnuda en la puerta.

_-Pero que vista-_ pensó Satsuki recorriendo lentamente con su mirada el cuerpo de Ryuko empezando por los pies pero cuando llego a su cara noto la sorpresa y la alegría de esta.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Satsuki levantando una ceja gruesa.

"¿Eh?, no es solo que ..." Ryuko salio de su sorpresa y suspiro profundamente "dios, no vuelvas a hacer eso, cuando desperté y no te vi pensé que me habías abandonado" termino agachando la mirada.

"Pero no lo hice" respondió Satsuki y Ryuko levanto la mirada sonriente.

"Si ... y dime, ¿que haces de desayunar?" Ryuko empezó a caminar hacia la estufa.

"Veras yo no se cocinar, tenemos un cocinero en casa así que yo no lo hago, quise hacer algo sencillo son hot cakes les puedes untar miel, jarabe o mermelada y los acompañaremos con jugo de naranja" Satsuki señalo los vasos de jugo que estaban ya llenos en el comedor.

"Que rico se ve y si, creo que tengo algo de mermelada en la lacena" Ryuko camino hacia la lacena y saco un frasco de mermelada el cual deposito en el comedor.

"Ok ... dime Ryuko, ¿tienes planes para hoy?" pregunto Satsuki mientras sacaba los hot cakes de la cacerola, una vez echo apago la estufa, tomo 2 platos, tenedores, se dirigió hacia el comedor y se sentó en una silla.

"Yo pues nada ¿por que?" Ryuko se sentó al lado de ella tomando un plato y un tenedor.

"Quería saber si quieres ir conmigo a la playa" Satsuki deposito los hot cakes de Ryuko en su plato y una vez echo se dispuso a comer los de ella.

"Claro que si pero, ¿puedo invitar a alguien o iremos solas?" dijo Ryuko mientras empezaba a comer su delicioso desayuno el cual acabo rápido.

"Si, puedes llevar a alguien" Satsuki partía sus hot cakes con cuidado y hasta los comía con elegancia.

"Ok entonces iré a llamarle" Ryuko se levanto de su asiento.

"Si y Ryuko, vístete" Satsuki le dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y levanto su mirada volviendo a contemplar aquel cuerpo.

"Pero que ..." Ryuko bajo su mirada para ver que efectivamente estaba en ropa interior " y-y-yo ahorita vuelvo" salio corriendo de la cocina hacia su cuarto.

_-Un minuto mas así y no me hubiera podido contener-_ pensó Satsuki.

Ryuko ya se encontraba en su cuarto con su cara toda roja de vergüenza, rápidamente se volvió a poner el pantalón y una blusa negra, empezó a llamar por teléfono a la persona que quería invitar.

"Habla a casa de la familia Mankanshoku, ¿con quien desea hablar?"

"Hola Mako" saludo Ryuko.

"Oh Ryuko-chan eres tu, ¿como estas?"

"Yo bien, solo quería preguntarte si vas a salir a algún lado hoy" Ryuko trataba de arreglar su cuarto con una mano mientras que sostenía el teléfono con la otra.

"No tengo planes Ryuko-chan, ¿por que?"

"Esque quería invitarte a la playa" Ryuko ahora trataba de tender su cama.

"Oh, ¿a la playa? ¡claro que si!, pero a ¿que hora?, ¿en donde? y ¿puedo llevar a mi familia?"

"Ummm, deja checo eso, permiteme un minuto no cuelgues" Ryuko salio de su cuarto y se asomo por las escaleras "¡oye Satsuki!, invite a Mako pero ¿a que hora iremos? y ¿en donde nos veríamos? ah y ¿esta bien que invite a su familia?".

Satsuki se puso de pie y se paro en la puerta de la cocina " mira yo después de desayunar iré a mi casa por mis cosas así que lo mas conveniente es que Mako y su familia venga a aquí a tu casa, yo vendré después a las 12 en la limusina para ir todos pero regresaríamos mañana"

"Ok" Ryuko le sonrió y regreso a su cuarto para volver tomar el teléfono.

"Oye Mako si pueden ir todos, vengan a mi casa antes de las 12 ya que a esa hora saldremos ah y por cierto volveremos hasta mañana" Ryuko ya había terminado de arreglar el poco desorden de su cuarto.

"Muy bien Ryuko-chan a esa hora nos vemos, bye bye" se despidió Mako y colgó.

Rápidamente Ryuko tomo una mediana maleta que tenia guardada debajo de su cama para meter las cosas que llevaría a la playa, bikini, bloqueador, lentes de sol, la ropa con la cual se vestiría después de usar el bikini entre otras cosas y claro lo que no podría faltar ... Senketsu.

"Oye Senketsu ya vete levantando que en menos de 2 horas nos iremos a la playa" Ryuko abrió las puertas de su closet para que se despertara.

"¿A la playa?" Senketsu empezó a abrir su ojo.

"Si iremos yo, Satsuki, Mako y su familia" Ryuko tomo a Senketsu y lo puso sobre la cama

"Que bien Ryuko, tendrás un día divertido" el flojo de Senketsu se recostó en la cama.

"Si, así que deberías desentumirte ya que en poco tiempo volverás a estar a oscuras y encerrado, te meteré en mi maleta" Ryuko ya había terminado de guardar todo solo faltaba el.

"No ahí problema Ryuko, sirve que duermo mas"

"Vaya uniforme tan perezoso" Ryuko movía su cabeza en forma negativa.

"Bueno Senketsu iré a la cocina, deje a Satsuki sola aya" Ryuko se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"En serio Ryuko ¿que clase de novia eres?" Senketsu se levanto en la cama, le apunto con una de sus mangas, Ryuko volteo y rodó los ojos, después cerro la puerta del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando llego ahí Satsuki ya había terminado y lavado lo que ensucio.

"Perdona la tardanza" Ryuko se empezó a tallar la nuca con una mano.

"No ahí problema, bueno ya he acabado, llame al chófer para que venga por mi e ir a mi casa a alistar mis cosas" Satsuki camino hacia ella y una vez en frente tomo su mentón, se inclino un poco hacia adelante y la empezó a besar, Ryuko rodeo con las manos su cuello para prolongar el beso y Satsuki alejo su mano de su mentón para posar sus manos en su cintura atraiéndola hacia ella, después sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de su blusa acariciando su espalda provocandole el erizamiento de su piel pero por desgracia Ryuko ante ese contacto rompió el beso.

"B-b-bueno entonces nos ... vemos al rato" Ryuko coloco sus manos en los hombros de Satsuki y volteo hacia otro salo sonrojada.

"Si ... " Satsuki volvió a tomarla del mentón para que volteara a verla y le dio un beso corto pero lleno de amor.

Satsuki se dirigió hacia la salida y Ryuko la acompaño, una vez que llegaron ahí el chófer llego, volvieron a darse un beso corto y se despidieron Satsuki entro a la gran limusina y esta enseguida arranco con rumbo hacia la mansión Kiryuuin.

**...**

Los minutos pasaron y de repente se oyó que tocaron el timbre de la casa de Ryuko, ella vio por el lente de la puerta para ver quien era y noto que era toda la familia Mankanshoku ya vestida con sus trajes de baño (menos Guts que lo dejaron cuidando la casa) el señor Mankanshoku vestía un traje negro tipo buzo , la señora Mankanshoku vestía un top negro y un short negro corto, Mataro vestía solamente unos calzoncillos negros y unos googles y mako vestía un bikini azul, tenia puesto un salvavidas y un snorkel.

"Hola Ryuko-chan ya llegamos" grito Mako haciéndose aun lado el snorkel de la boca para poder hablar.

"Si, ya voy" dijo Ryuko, rápidamente se dirigió hacia su cuarto, agarro a Senketsu, lo doblo, lo metió a la maleta, bajo las escaleras, salio de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave la cual metió en su maleta.

"Bueno ahora solo queda esperar a ... " pero las palabras de Ryuko fueron cortadas.

Aquella gran y lujosa limusina había llegado, el chófer se bajo rápidamente y abrió la puerta para que entraran pero una vez que la abrió pudo ver aquella persona que amaba con todo su ser y no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada con sus mejillas sonrojadas, su amada vestía una blusa blanca holgada sin mangas, una falda rosa un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas.

_-No cave duda, póngase lo que se ponga para mi siempre sera la mujer mas perfecta de este mundo-_ pensó Ryuko.

"Oh pero que hermosa limusina" toda la familia Mankanshoku se acerco a ese auto "familia, comportence debidamente" dijo el señor Mankanshoku y los demás asintieron sonrientes después entraron acomodándose en sus asientos.

Ryuko por fin reacciono y se dispuso a entrar también, el chófer cerro su puerta dirigiéndose al suyo para conducir, pero cuando Ryuko tomo asiento y levanto su mirada noto que Satsuki no había venido sola, esas personas estaban al lado izquierdo de ella y al igual que los Mankanshoku ya tenían sus trajes de baño puestos esas personas no eran nada mas y nada menos que el director Gamagori el cual vestía solo una Bermuda amarilla mostrando así los enormes músculos y sandalias también amarillas, al lado de el se encontraba el presidente del club de kendo Sanageyama el cual vestía también solamente una Bermuda la cual era verde al igual que sus sandalias, siguiente de el estaba el profesor de computo Inumuta el cual al igual que los anteriores vestía solamente una Bermuda pero azul al igual que sus sandalias y al lado de el estaba la chica mas odiosa para ella si _"la enana rosada"_ la cual vestía un bikini rosa y sandalias rosas.

"¿Y estos que hacen aquí?, esta ya se que es tu amiga " Ryuko señalo a Nonon "pero ¿y estos que?" señalo ahora a los demás chicos.

"Ey, esta tiene su nombre maldi ... " pero las palabras de Nonon fueron cortadas, Satsuki le dio un leve codazo en un brazo para que callara esas palabras ya que a la persona que estaba apunto de insultar no era cualquiera ... si no su novia.

Sanageyama miro fijamente a Ryuko y empezó a hablar

"Mira nosotros hemos sido amigos desde hace algún tiempo, pero al entrar a la academia Hunnouji la las reglas ya habían sido impuestas por los directores anteriores así que cuando Gamagori se hizo director el solo hacia que esas reglas fuesen respetadas y entre esas reglas estaba la de no ser amigo de alguna figura de autoridad ya que significaría emplear favoritismos por ejemplo, si alguien es buen amigo de algún maestro a la hora de calificar puede poner una calificasion alta cuando en verdad su trabajo o examen fue nefasto así que por eso no nos veías hablando entre nosotros ya que si muy bien Nonon y yo somos presidentes de un club por encima de nosotros con mucho mas autoridad esta la presidenta del consejo" Sanageyama volteo a ver a Satsuki "y también el director" ahora volteo a ver a Gamagori "ah pero siempre tiene que haber alguien que quiera romper esa regla como cierta niñita que se la quería pasar pegada a Satsuki como sanguijuela" dijo volteando hacia hacia Nonon a cual se había enojado, iba a reclamarle pero Ryuko hablo.

"¿ Y que mas?" Ryuko cruzo sus brazos.

"Bueno después de que nos enteramos de el noviazgo de ustedes" Sanageyama señalo a Ryuko y Satsuki "Gamagori por primera vez quiso que una regla fuese erradicada he hizo lo imposible para que así fuera pero solo consiguió que cambiara un poco, puedes ser ya amiga de alguien de -_arriba-_ pero si esa persona realiza favoritismos no sera sancionada si no expulsada" termino diciendo el.

"Entiendo" contesto Ryuko.

En lo que faltaba del camino Ryuko y Satsuki se dirigían miradas furtivas, aveces Satsuki atrapa a Ryuko mirándola y le sonreía levemente haciendo que Ryuko se volteara sonrojada, tiempo después por fin llegaron, el chófer abrió las puertas para que todos bajaran y una vez que bajaron todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la belleza de aquella enorme casa de playa, Satsuki se volvió hacia el chófer y le dio instrucciones de volver el lunes temprano en la mañana para llevarles a la academia, el chófer acepto, se despidió haciéndole una reverencia y se fue.

"Bueno hemos llegado, pasemos para que puedan acomodar sus cosas en el cuarto que ustedes quieran escoger las recamaras están en el segundo piso" Satsuki abrió con una llave aquella gran puerta de entrada y todos pudieron apreciar bien esa casa, después todos pasaron a dentro y subieron al segundo piso para escoger sus cuartos y acomodar sus cosas.

La familia Mankanshoku deicidio acomodarse en los cuartos de la sección que no tenia vista al mar, en un cuarto se acomodo el señor y la señora Mankanshoku, en el siguiente Mako en el siguiente Mataro, pero también Gamagori decidió dormir en esa sección así que ocupo el cuarto siguiente del niño.

En la sección de enfrente la cual todos los cuartos contaban con un hermoso valcon dando una vista espectacular hacia el mar era ocupada por Nonon la cual eligió un cuarto que estaba en el extremo derecho de esa sección, Sanageyama escogió el cuarto del extremo izquierdo, en el cuarto de al lado Inumuta y Ryuko y Satsuki escogieron el del medio el cual por cierto estaba a unas habitaciones de distancia de los demás cuartos todos rápidamente acomodaron sus cosas y bajaron a la playa menos aquella pareja que aun se encontraba en su habitación.

Ryuko abrió su maleta saco su bikini, su bloqueador, sus lentes de sol, unas sandalias y a Senketsu "bueno ya llegamos"

"Si, por lo bien que esta el cuarto puedo deducir que la casa esta igual" Senketsu miro a su alrededor.

Satsuki al oír a Senketsu volteo a verlo y lo saludo "hola Senketsu".

"Hola Satsuki, que bien que ayas invitado a todos a esta casa, espero que se diviertan" dijo Senketsu.

"Claro que si" Satsuki sonrió levemente y dirigió su vista al valcon para ver la playa.

"Ryuko meteme al closet" Senketsu estiro sus mangas como cuando un niño estira sus manos hacia su madre para que lo carguen.

"¿Que? ¡piensas dormir mas!" le reclamo Ryuko y el miro hacia arriba haciéndose el que la virgen le hablaba "ok esta bien" lo tomo, lo llevo al closet colgándolo en unos de los ganchos y cerro las puertas de este.

Cuando Ryuko volvió su mirada a Satsuki se le detuvo el corazón, pudo ver que ella tenia las manos en la parte baja de su blanca blusa tirándola hacia arriba para quitarcela descubriendo así la parte de arriba de su bikini la cual era blanca con detalles azules, después puso sus manos en el empezar de su falda la cual empezó a bajar revelando ahora la parte baja de su bikini que también era blanca con detalles azules.

Todo dentro del cuerpo de Ryuko era un caos su corazón latía a toda maquina, su respiración agitada, se sentía arder, sus ojos no dejaban de recorrerla de arriba a abajo y hasta se mordió el labio inferior. Satsuki pudo sentir su mirada así que volteo hacia ella pero cuando la vio noto que estaba ida y sonrojada.

_-¿Que estará pasando por su mente? o tal vez se enfermo-_ pensó Satsuki.

Satsuki camino hacia ella, una vez en frente le coloco una mano en su frente y se acerco quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios.

"¿Que pasa?, estas roja, ¿tienes fiebre?" le pregunto.

"Eh ... no, yo estoy bien" Ryuko reacciono y se dio la vuelta, tomo su bikini, se metió al baño de la recamara para quitarse la ropa, una vez echo se lo puso y salio del cuarto.

Cuando salio, Satsuki no pudo evitar pasar saliva sonoramente, Ryuko lucia un bikini negro con detalles rojos, después decidió cerrar fuerte los ojos por unos segundos para borrar todos aquellos pensamientos que tuvo al verla.

"Bueno, bajemos" Satsuki se acerco a Ryuko, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron hacia afuera de la casa.

Cuando ambas bajaron pudieron notar al señor y a la señora Mankanshoku ayudandole a su hijo a hacer un castillo de arena, también pudieron ver que en el mar ya estaban Nonon, Sanageyama, Inumuta y a unos metros de ellos estaba Gamagori enseñándole a nadar a Mako, Satsuki se dirigió hacia un camastro de madera el cual estaba de bajo de una gran sombrilla, se sentó, saco su bloqueador el cual empezó a esparcir por toda su nívea piel, no quería que su piel se tostara pero aun le faltaba una parte ...

"¿Ryuko podrías ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?" Satsuki se acostó boca abajo en el camastro.

"S-s-si ..." Ryuko se acerco, tomo el pomo del bloqueador, se echo un poco en las manos y empezó a ponercelo.

_-Que piel tan suave, quiero ... quiero ... ¡no!, ¡nada de eso no es momento para esas cosas!-_ pensó Ryuko.

Después de algunos minutos Ryuko acabo de ponercelo.

"Bueno yo ... iré al mar" Ryuko se dio la media vuelta.

"Ok" dijo Satsuki.

Ryuko quería meterse ya, quería enfriar su cabeza, se metió en el lado donde estaba Gamagori y Mako, se sambutio completamente, cuando salio pudo ver que la familia Makanshoku se dirigía hacia donde estaba ella, platicaron de algunas cosas pero de pronto llego el momento en el que de la nada el señor Mankanshoku y Mataro no estaban.

"Oh, ¿donde habrán ido?" la señora Mankanshoku miro hacia el frente temiendo que se los habían llevado el mar.

"No se ..." Ryuko empezó a mirar hacia todos lados pero cuando miro hacia atrás pudo ver que esos dos estaban cerca, muy cerca de su Satsuki estaban a punto de tocarla, así que salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

"¡Aléjense de mi novia malditos pervertidos!" Ryuko los tomo a ambos del brazo y los lanzo a unos 500 metros mar adentro, después la señora Mankanshoku se acerco a ella por lo cual pensó que de seguro la regañaría pero no fue así ...

"Ryuko cuando vuelva a pasar, siéntete libre de volverlos a aventar o hacerles lo que quieras" le dijo sonriente mente.

"Sera un placer" Ryuko le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos como pudieron lograron llegar a la orilla.

"Vaya Ryuko tienes mucha fuerza" le dijo el señor Mankanshoku.

Por otro lado Mataro solo se dedico a sobar su trasero ya que había caído con el trasero al mar.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el anochecer llego, cada uno se dirigió hacia sus respectivos cuartos, ya en su cuarto Satsuki camino hacia el valcon para poder contemplar la luna sobre el mar por otro lado Ryuko se quedo viendo la escena tan bella que veía, Satsuki bajo la luz de la luna + esa piel pálida que resaltaba la hipnotizaba, pero de repente volvió a recordar todo lo vivido ayer, volvió a sentir deseo pero no sabia que hacer así que con mucho cuidado casi de puntitas camino hacia el closet y lo abrió lentamente.

"Pssst Senketsu" susurro muy bajo Ryuko.

"¿Si Ryuko?" Senketsu abrió su ojo y también empezó a susurrar.

"Mira yo ... yo ... " Ryuko suspiro profundamente "quiero hacer el amor con Satsuki pero tengo miedo de lastimarla" dijo agachando la mirada.

"¿Eres sádica o algo así?, ¿te gusta golpear a tu pareja para sentir placer?"

"¿Que?, ¡no claro que no!" Ryuko levanto un poco la voz, temió que Satsuki la aya oído así que dirigió su mirada hacia ella pero noto que aun seguía observando la bella luna "yo la amo, jamas la lastimaría, preferiría morir antes de hacerlo" dijo ahora mirando a Senketsu.

"Bien, ahí tienes la respuesta" Senketsu cerro su ojo sonriendo levemente.

Segundos después Ryuko reacciono entendiendo aquellas palabras "muchas gracias Senketsu" sonrió animada.

"Denada, ahora ve por ella" Senketsu le guiño el ojo, Ryuko cerro muy despacio el closet y Senketsu volvió a dormir.

Ryuko empezó a desabrocharse la parte de arriba de su bikini y la tiro al suelo, después puso sus manos en la parte baja de ese bikini y lo bajo quitandoselo quedando así completamente desnuda, camino hacia Satsuki la cual aun seguía embalsamada ante la belleza de la luna, la abrazo por detrás haciendo que esta diera un pequeño respingo ya que no se lo esperaba.

"Satsuki yo ... te necesito ahora" susurro Ryuko con una voz ronca llena de deseo en la espalda de Satsuki provocandole que un shock eléctrico recorriera toda su columna vertebral.

Satsuki aparto las manos de Ryuko para voltearse quedando enfrente de ella topándose con su cuerpo desnudo, quiso mirarla a los ojos primero y vio que en los ojos de Ryuko ahora había amor, deseo y seguridad así que coloco sus manos en su rostro acercándola y la beso con fuerza, Ryuko puso sus manos en las caderas de Satsuki para presionarla mas hacia su cuerpo, Ryuko rompió el beso para besar el cuello de Satsuki haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan por lo cual Ryuko rodeo con una mano su cintura sosteniéndola firmemente.

Satsuki bajo sus manos hacia los pechos de Ryuko y los empezó a masajear.

"¡Demonios! Satsuki ..." dijo Ryuko en un gemido.

Satsuki empezó a guiar a Ryuko hacia la cama, cuando llegaron a esta, Ryuko se sentó y Satsuki quedo en frente de ella, le sonrió con malicia y empezó a desabrochar lenta y sexy mente la parte de arriba de su bikini blanco haciendo que Ryuko tragara saliva pesadamente, se empezó a quitar ahora de la misma forma la parte baja de su bikini haciendo que ahora Ryuko se lamiera los labios.

_-Quiero hacerla mía ahora-_ pensó Ryuko

Tomo de un brazo a Satsuki alandola hacia la cama, la recostó, se coloco sobre ella y empezó a besarla lenta y suavemente, dejo el beso para empezar a besar su barbilla después su mandíbula deteniéndose en su cuello, luego bajo hacia uno de sus pezones el cual empezó a lamer provocando que Satsuki arqueara su espalda, acaricio con una mano el abdomen de Satsuki, la empezó a bajar mas hasta detenerla en su vientre, abrió un poco sus piernas y comenzó a bajar mas su mano hacia los pliegues de Satsuki haciendo círculos en su clítoris con sus dedos.

"Ryuko ... yo ... quiero sentirte dentro de mi" dijo Satsuki entre jadeos.

Ryuko se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos ante esa petición, no sabia que hacer pero de pronto recordó eso que le había echo ella ayer así que sonrió levemente e introdujo 2 dedos empezando un movimiento de "mete y saca" lento, sintió como las paredes de Satsuki se contraían así que quiso aumentar un poco el ritmo.

"Si ... Ryuko ... así, no pares" dijo Satsuki exhalando con dificultad mientras intentaba mover sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de Ryuko.

Satsuki había tenido algunas parejas antes pero ninguna como Ryuko, sabia de sobra que ella era capaz de destrozar muros de un solo golpe pero ahora en este momento la trataba con delicadeza e incluso la forma en la que la penetraba con sus dedos era suave pero con un toque de frenesí.

Ryuko sintió como el cuerpo y las paredes de Satsuki se tensaron lo cual le indico que ya estaba apunto de tener su orgasmo, Ryuko sintió que las manos Satsuki apretaban fuerte su espalda y poco después la sintió vibrar debajo de ella ... si ... había llegado a su clímax.

Ryuko se mantuvo sobre ella, amabas no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír mientras recuperaban un poco su respiración.

De repente Satsuki movió a Ryuko para que se acostara y se puso sobre ella, sin ningún beso en los labios bajo hasta sus pezones los cuales los empezó a lamer.

"Sat-Satsuki ... que rayos" exclamo Ryuko al sentir que ahora Satsuki mordía fuerte sus pezones para volverla a marcar.

Satsuki sonríe y empieza a bajar recorriendo con su lengua el abdomen plano de Ryuko, abrió sus piernas y empezó a besar la parte interna de sus muslos, después abrió los labios mayores con sus dedos acercándose a su clítoris y lo empieza a lamer rápidamente en forma circular.

"Maldición ... Satsuki vas a hacer que... me venga muy rápido" dijo Ryuko arqueándose en la cama.

Sin dejar esa tarea Satsuki introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de Ryuko sintiendo como se contraía y los empezó a mover, Ryuko ya no podía aguantar mas ante todas esas sensaciones que la estaban haciendo explotar.

"Mierda, Satsuki yo ya ... ya me voy a venir" dice Ryuko entre jadeos mientras que sintió como un placentero calambre la recorría por todo su cuerpo, sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Satsuki salio de su posición y se puso a la par de Ryuko en la cama, pero una vez que la vio a la cara noto que ... estaba llorando.

"Ryuko que tienes, ¿pasa algo malo?" Satsuki se empezó a preocupar.

"No, no es eso es solo que yo ... tenia tanto miedo de lastimarte, Satsuki yo jamas me perdonaría eso" Ryuko se pego a Satsuki escondiendo su cara en el cuello de esta.

"Tranquila, mírame" Satsuki tomo el rostro de Ryuko y lo levanto haciendo que la mirara "estoy aquí contigo, viva" Satsuki sonrió levemente y le dio un beso suave en sus labios mientras que con sus dedos secaba sus lagrimas.

Ryuko se acurruco en su pecho y Satsuki la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, pudo oír que Ryuko sollozaba un poco ya que se estaba empezando a calmar así que decidió darle un tierno beso en la frente, ambas se quedaron en esa posición, poco después el sueño se apodero de ellas haciéndolas dormir profundamente.

**...**

Ya era lunes en la mañana, Satsuki ya estaba despierta y de pie a un lado de la cama junto a Ryuko, la movió un poco para que despertara pero solo consiguió que cambiara de posición.

"Ryuko ya levántate" dijo Satsuki con una voz muy seria haciendo que Ryuko se sentara de golpe y desnuda en la cama.

"Ok ya me levante" Ryuko se tallo los ojos pero una vez que miro a Satsuki se sonrojo de golpe.

El cuerpo de Satsuki solo se encontraba envuelto por una toalla, su cabello estaba húmedo señal de que ya se había bañado y algunas gotitas caían sobre su cuello.

_-Esa suave piel que anoche bese-_ pensó Ryuko.

"Este ... yo me meteré a bañar ya" Ryuko se levanto, tomo ropa interior de su maleta, se dirigió al closet para sacar a Senketsu y una toalla, después entro al baño, busco en donde colgar a Senketsu, la ropa interior y la toalla las coloco cerca de la ducha.

"Dime Ryuko ¿como te fue anoche?" pregunto Senketsu desde donde estaba colgado.

Ryuko suspiro profundamente y sonrió "increíble".

"Me alegra Ryuko" respondió Senketsu.

Después Ryuko termino de ducharse, seco su cuerpo con aquella toalla, se puso la ropa interior y por ultimo a Senketsu, cuando salio del baño noto que Satsuki ya estaba vestida con ese traje estilo comandante femenina mente ajustado.

_-Ese traje la hace verse tan ... -_ pensó Ryuko pero esos pensamientos fueron cortados.

"Bueno ahora alistemos las cosas para llevarlas abajo y desayunar, después vendrá el chófer por nosotros y nos llevara a la academia" dijo Satsuki acomodando sus cosas.

"Este, si , si ya voy" Ryuko también empezó a acomodar todas sus cocas.

Ambas por fin habían terminado de acomodar sus cosas, salieron del cuarto el cual miraron por ultima vez asegurándose que quedara como estaba antes de venir, después Satsuki lo serró, ambas bajaron hacia la gran sala dejando ahí sus cosas y después se dirigieron a la cocina, una vez que llegaron ahí notaron que todos estaban desayunando croquetas.

"Oh, vengan niñas a desayunar" dijo la señora Mankanshoku "aquí están sus platos" a cada una le puso un plato lleno de arroz y croquetas de cosas raras "buen provecho" les sonrió.

"Gracias" le respondió Satsuki.

"Eh, a si, gracias también de mi parte" dijo Ryuko y empezó a comer.

Paso el tiempo y por fin todos acabaron, se levantaron de su asiento y le hicieron una reverencia a la señora Mankanshoku agradeciéndole por la comida, después se dirigieron a un cuarto de baño que estaba cerca de la casino para lavarse los dientes turnándose la entrada, minutos mas tarde todos terminaron y procuraron dejar en orden aquel baño, de repente el timbre de aquella gran casa sonó, era el chófer anunciando su llegada, todos salieron, Satsuki cerro con llave aquella gran puerta, el chófer abrió la cajuela colocando ahí las maletas de todos, después la cerro y les abrió las puertas para que entraran, una vez que todos entraron el se sentó en su asiento y arranco la limusina pero ... Ryuko llevaba sus maletas, donde las metería ¿en la academia la dejarían entrar con ellas?.

"Oye Satsuki, mira ... yo donde metería las maletas, ¿me dejarían en la academia?" Ryuko se sentía algo apenada ya que eso significaba desviar mas al chófer y tal vez llegar tarde

"Oh ... ya veo, bien" le dijo Satsuki y le dio instrucciones al chófer de llegar a la casa de Ryuko.

"¡Ves lo que ocasionas idiota!" le reclamo Nonon.

"Ey, ¡ati que rayos te importa enana rosada!" Ryuko la señalo.

"¡No me llames así maldita!" ahora también Nonon la señalaba.

"Ya veras ..." Ryuko estaba apunto de ponerse de pie para darle su merecido pero ...

"¡Ya basta!" grito Satsuki en un tono de voz tan frió que hizo temblar a ambas haciéndolas guardar silencio.

El chófer por fin llego a casa de Ryuko, el bajo para abrirle la puerta y después abrió la cajuela para sacar su maleta, Ryuko la tomo, la abrió ya que ahí adentro tenia las llaves de su casa cerro nuevamente la maleta, camino hacia la puerta, la abrió con la llave, metió las maletas y después volvió a cerrarla, se dio la vuelta y volvió a meterse a la limusina, el chófer ahora si iba hacia la academia, minutos después llegaron y todos bajaron menos el señor, la señora y el niño Mankanshoku, Satsuki le volvió a dar instrucciones al chófer de llevarlos a la casa de ellos, la familia le agradeció felizmente por todo y se despidieron.

Mako, Nonon y Sanageyama ya iban camino hacia su salón, Gamagori hacia su oficina del director, Inumuta hacia la sala de computo, Satsuki hacia la sala sel consejo estudiantil y Ryuko iba de tras de ella mirando toda su parte trasera.

_-Joder, en verdad ese uniforme la hacer verse tan ... no, no debo de imaginar estas cosas, no soy ningún animal en celo-_ pensó Ryuko.

Pero sin poderlo evitar sus ojos una vez mas decendian hacia el trasero de Satsuki.

_-Uggh ... al diablo la cordura-_ pensó Ryuko

Satsuki llego a la sala del consejo, abrió la puerta y se coloco al lado de esta para esperar a que entrara Ryuko, una vez que entro la cerro, ya iba a caminar hacia su _-trono-_ pero Ryuko la tomo del brazo y la aprisiono contra la puerta besándola desesperada mente.

"Espera Ryuko, nos van a oír y alguien puede venir" Satsuki se aparto un poco de los labios de Ryuko.

"Lo se, y no me importa" Ryuko volvió a unir sus labios con los de Satsuki.

_-Al diablo_- pensó también Satsuki.

Ryuko se coloco entre las piernas de Satsuki y las empezó a arañar un poco por sobre la tela de su blanco pantalón, Satsuki la tomo de la cintura para acercarla mas a ella y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre la puerta del consejo, esto lo aprovecho Ryuko para besar su cuello, pero ... algo se le olvido ... Senketsu.

"Ryuko" Senketsu se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención "podrías desvestirte, doblarme y meterme ahí" Senketsu señalo con una de sus mangas un estante donde metían archivos

Ryuko obedeció, se lo quito quedando en ropa interior, lo doblo, se dirigió hacia ese estante y lo metió ahí, se dio la vuelta pero al hacerlo noto que Satsuki estaba muy cerca de ella quería volver a tener el dominio pero Ryuko no lo permitiría, los papeles cambiaran, así que camino hacia ella y volvió a llevarla contra la puerta aprisionándola, volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas y besarla, empezó a desabrochar su pantalón metiendo su mano bajo su ropa interior acariciando su intimidad.

"Ya no puedo mas" susurro Ryuko.

Ahora empezó a bajar por completo su ropa interior y su pantalón, también ella bajo, se inco para que su cara quedara a la altura de su entrepierna después abrió un poco las piernas de Satsuki beso sus muslos, llevo sus manos arriba apretando los pechos de Satsuki por sobre la tela se su saco haciendo que se aferrara a sus brazos, Ryuko empieza a besar su vientre bajando poco a poco hacia su intimidad, se relamió los labios, abrió los pliegues de Satsuki y empezó a lamer su clítoris, sintió que unas manos se colocaban en su cabeza y la apretaban mas hacia esa zona.

_-Mis rodillas se están entumiendo ... no, a la mierda no parare ahora-_ pensó Ryuko.

Ryuko empezó a lamer un poco mas rápido aquel botón sensible de Satsuki, las piernas de Satsuki empezaron a tensarse y cerrarse un poco.

"Por dios ... Ryuko" gimió Satsuki.

Satsuki ya estaba muy cerca del clímax dio un gemido agudo y sus piernas temblaron, Ryuko se puso de pie y la beso tierna mente, pasaron unos pocos segundos, Satsuki puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la guió hacia su escritorio una vez ahí la sentó sobre este

"Ahora es mi turno" sin pedir permiso introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca empezando así una guerra la cual Ryuko estaba mas que gustosa de seguir, después se dirigió a su oído mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, bajo hacia su cuello mordiéndolo sin parar hasta llegar a su clavícula.

Satsuki ahora se posiciono entre las piernas de Ryuko, la volvió tomar de la cintura acercándola hacia si, aparto una mano de su cintura llevándola hacia arriba subiendo su brasier lo suficiente para que sus pechos quedaran expuestos, bajo ahora su cabeza hacia ellos, los empezó a succionar y a lamer circularmente, después bajo depositando besos en su vientre por lo cual ella también termino incandose en el piso, abrió por completo sus piernas y empezó a besar la parte interna de sus muslos, sus pliegues, sin darle la debida atención a cierto punto sensible ... estaba jugando con Ryuko.

"Ya deja de jugar y hazlo" le exclamo Ryuko desesperada por sentir su lengua.

"¿Hacer que?" Satsuki levanto una ceja gruesa y sonrió con malicia.

"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero"

"No, no lo se"

"Por favor podrías lamer mi ... mi ... arrg maldita seas lame mi clítoris ahora" la cara de Ryuko estaba roja de excitación y vergüenza, imagen que Satsuki prometió a si misma nunca sacar de su cabeza.

"Como ordenes"

Satsuki abrió sus labios vaginales para empezar a lamer y succionar su clítoris haciendo que Ryuko gimiera de éxtasis, de pronto sintió que Ryuko la tomaba de su larga cabellera y la presionaba mas hacia su intimidad para marcar el ritmo y empezó a mover sus caderas.

Ryuko se hizo hacia tras apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, ya no podía mas ya iba a llegar al orgasmo, coloco su otra mano sobre la cabeza de Satsuki consiguiendo mas presión

"M-m-me vengo ... " dijo ryuko entre jadeos derramando así su escensia en la boca de Satsuki.

Satsuki se puso de pie, la tomo de la cintura una vez mas para bajarla del escritorio con suavidad.

"No es que quiera ser cruel pero deberías vestirte ya perdiste algunas clases"

"Esta bien, tienes razón" Ryuko levanto su mirada y le dio un beso tierno.

Satsuki se empezó a vestir y Ryuko se dirigió hacia aquel estante donde había guardado a Senketsu, lo saco y se lo volvió a poner, intento acomodar su cabello ya que se encontraba algo desordenado , Satsuki también hizo lo mismo, Ryuko se dirigió a la puerta y Satsuki la acompaño.

"Bueno ya me voy" dijo Ryuko

"Si, nos vemos luego" Satsuki beso la frente de Ryuko y después sus labios "ya sabes, si no te deja pasar el maestro dile que estabas conmigo"

Ryuko asintió, le dedico una ultima sonrisa y salio de la sala del consejo con rumbo hacia su salón, una vez ahí el maestro la miro algo molesto.

"Señorita tiene idea de que hora es"

"Si lo se pero estaba con Satsuki Kiryuuin" respondió Ryuko, pero el profesor solo arqueo una ceja, no le creía "¿que?, si gusta voy por ella y le digo que no me dejo entrar a su clase"

"Espere señorita, no hace falta, vamos entre" le dijo el profesor con un tono de miedo en su voz.

Después de eso de dirigió hacia su pupitre, se sentó, miro hacia la derecha notando que Mako como siempre dormía, miro hacia la izquierda y Nonon la estaba mirando.

"¿Que?" dijo Ryuko irritada.

"Que se siente gozar de los beneficios de ser la novia de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil" Nonon le sonrió con burla.

Pero Ryuko no le dijo nada, simplemente volteo hacia otro lado ignorándola, Nonon se enojo ante esto pero milagrosamente prefirió dejarlo pasar.

**...**

Las horas pasaron y la hora del receso llego, se dirigieron al comedor y se sentaron en una mesa pero ahora Sanageyama y Inumuta integraban el grupo de Satsuki, Ryuko, Mako y Nonon comieron croquetas de cosas raras, el tiempo paso y el receso acabo, se dirigieron a sus respectivos clubes para practicar y disfrutar sus actividades, después acabaron y regresaron a sus salones esperando el timbre de salida lo cual no tardo mucho.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG

Sono el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases por ese día, todos los alumnos se dirigieron hacia la salida, sorprendente mente Mako también ya que se despertó con el timbre, cuando ella y Ryuko llegaron a la salida pudieron ver a Satsuki y a Nonon que al parecer esperaban al chófer de la limusina, el autobús de Mako llego, se despidió de todas y lo abordo, quedando ahora Ryuko, Satsuki y Nonon, poco después el chófer llego y abrió la puerta a las chicas, Nonon entro primero.

"Oye Ryuko por que no llevas a Satsuki a su casa recuerda que puedes volar" dijo Senketsu.

"Oh, es verdad" Ryuko tomo de la mano a Satsuki para detenerla "Satsuki yo te llevo"

Satsuki no sabia como le iba a hacer Ryuko para llevarla a su mansión pero tampoco quiso negarse así que le dijo al chófer que ella llegaría sola a casa y le dio la indicasion al chófer de llevar a Nonon a su casa, el chófer acepto, se despidió y se marcho.

"Bueno ¿como se supone que me llevaras?" pregunto Satsuki.

"Ven" Ryuko la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia un lugar donde no había gente, suspiro profundamente, tiro de aquel cordón de su guante rojo llevando acabo la fusión humano/prenda, Satsuki no puedo evitar sonrojarse levente al verla así.

Ryuko se acerco a ella y la volvió a cargar como aquella ves, como si fuese una pareja de recién casadas saliendo de una iglesia.

"¡SENKETSU SHIPPU!" grito Ryuko y Senketsu se transformo, Satsuki quedo sorprendida ante esto.

Después Ryuko salio volando por los aires, Satsuki le dijo su dirección y emprendió el vuelo hacia su mansión llegando a ella en unos segundos.

"Wuow, es enorme" dijo Ryuko asombrada al ver esa mansión.

"Si , bueno, gracias por traerme ya puedes bajarme"

"Eh, perdón" Ryuko la bajo con cuidado.

Satsuki quedo enfrente de ella, tomo su rostro con sus manos se inclino un poco y la beso, minutos después se apartaron y ambas se sonrieron.

"Mañana nos vemos" Satsuki se dio la vuelta

"Espera" Ryuko la abrazo por de tras " te amo, bueno ahora si hasta mañana" Ryuko se dio la vuelta corrió unos metros y volvió a gritar ¡SENKETSU SHIPPU!, levanto el vuelo dirigiéndose a su casa.

Satsuki solo miro el cielo en dirección hacia donde Ryuko había volado "yo también te amo" sonrió y toco el timbre de su mansión, un empleado le abrió se dirigió hacia la sala pero una vez ahí sus ojos se abrieron como platos, vio a una persona sentada de forma erguida como si fuese una reina en un sofá de una sola pieza, ... si ... esa persona era su madre la gran Ragyo Kiryuuin.

"¿Que pasa hija mía, no estas feliz de verme?" dijo Ragyo.

"Si, es solo que no te esperaba habías dicho que volverías en unos meses mas" respondió Satsuki.

"¿Acaso no puedo escaparme del gran mundo de la moda solo para ver a mi hija?" Ragyo sonrió.

"..." Satsuki no dijo nada.

Ragyo miro fijamente a su hija a los ojos haciendo que Satsuki se estremeciera, noto algo en sus ojos, Ragyo se levanto del sofá, camino hacia Satsuki la tomo del mentón para ver mas cerca sus ojos.

"Ese brillo en tus ojos, ¿estas enamorada hija mía?" pregunto Ragyo.

"Si lo estoy" Satsuki aparto la mano de Ragyo "y déjame decirte que no es una chica de la alta sociedad como todas aquellas que me presentaste pero no me importa yo no la dejare"

Ragyo volvió a mirar fijamente a Satsuki, hace algunos años Satsuki tuvo el valor de confesarle a su madre los gustos que tenia y sorprendente mente se lo tomo con calma pero si bien la apoyaría no iba a permitir que su hija estuviera con cualquiera así que empezó a presentarle chicas de la alta sociedad, pero al final todo resultaba mal ya que todas esas chicas querían tener el gran poder que tenia ella, y para Ragyo no ahí mujer mas poderosa que ella misma así que siempre terminaba desapareciendolas de la fas de la tierra, cuando Satsuki preguntaba por ellas Ragyo siempre le inventaba algo, después decidió dejar que Satsuki decidiera con quien quería estar pero eso no se lo comento.

"Hija ami no me interesa con quien andes, si es una vagabunda o si la sacaste de la basura, si tu eres feliz esta bien" dijo Ragyo.

"¿C-c-como ?..." Satsuki estaba sorprendida.

"Lo que oíste" Ragyo dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras "por cierto, quiero conocerla así que ... " Ragyo la miro de reojo "mañana ella tiene que estar aquí a las 8pm para acompañarnos a cenar, y por favor que sea puntual sabes que aborrezco a las personas que no tienen cumplimiento de horario".

"Claro que si madre, mañana estará aquí puntual" Satsuki no sabia si alegrarse o preocuparse.

"Bien, pediré que lleven la comida y mas noche la cena a mi cuarto así que no te veré hasta mañana así que buenas tardes y buenas noches" dijo Ragyo retomando su camino por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Satsuki se dejo caer sobre aquel sofá donde había estado su madre, aun no podía creer lo que había pasado hace algunos segundos.

"Dios ojala que todo salga bien mañana" susurro Satsuki colocando una mano sobre su frente, después pozo sus manos sobre los manerales del sofá y cerro sus ojos para descansar un poco

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

Ya eran las 9am en la academia Honnouji, todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus salones, excepto alguien, Satsuki que se encontraba caminando firme y elegantemente por los pasillos, doblo a la izquierda se dirigía hacia el salón de Ryuko para darle una noticia importante, una vez que llego al salón ella entro, todos los alumnos incluyendo el profesor se pusieron de pie y le hicieron una reverencia, todos menos Ryuko ya que ella simplemente le sonrió desde su asiento.

"Necesito hablar con la alumna Ryuko Matoi ¡ahora!" Satsuki miro fijamente al profesor y este sintió que un tremendo escalofríos le recorría todo el cuerpo.

"C-c-laro que señorita Kiryuuin" dijo mirando a Satsuki " señorita Matoi puede retirarse" dijo mirando ahora a Ryuko.

"Ok" Satsuki se dio la media vuelta, el profesor volvió a hacer otra reverencia, Ryuko se puso de pie y la siguió.

"¿Que pasa Satsuki?" pregunto Ryuko.

"Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a la sala del consejo"

Ambas llegaron a la sala del consejo, Satsuki entro dirigiéndose a su asiento y Ryuko cerro la puerta.

"Ryuko mi madre quiere conocerte" Satsuki vació un poco de te de su tetera para servirse un poco en una taza ya que se sentía algo tensa.

"¿Tu ... m-m-madre?" tartamudeo Ryuko nerviosa

"Si , ayer que tu me llevaste a casa ella ya estaba ahí" Satsuki le dio un sorbo a su taza de te " a decir verdad esperaba su regreso en unos meses mas " Satsuki suspiro profundamente "el caso es que quiere tu presencia en nuestra casa, nos acompañaras a cenar ... pero si no estas lista entonces puedo decirle que te surgió algún imprevisto".

"¡No!, ¡claro que no!, yo iré a la cena" la voz de Ryuko ahora emanaba seguridad.

"¿Segura?" Satsuki arqueo una de sus gruesas cejas.

"Si, muy segura" Ryuko sonrió.

"Entonces a las 8 debes de estar en mi casa, ya puedes retirarte yo tengo que ir a una junta del consejo" Satsuki se puso de pie para acompañar a Ryuko hacia afuera.

Cuando ambas salieron de la sala del consejo estudiantil Satsuki repentinamente rodeo la cintura de Ryuko con un brazo atraiéndola hacia si para probar sus labios y Ryuko coloco sus manos en las mejillas de Satsuki acariciándolas suavemente con los pulgares, poco después se separaron y se sonrieron.

"Nos vemos en el receso" dijo Ryuko, Satsuki le sonrió levemente y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos rumbos, Satsuki hacia la sala de juntas y Ryuko hacia su salón de clases.

La hora del receso llego Ryuko se puso de pie, Mako despertó de su siesta, se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, tomaron asiento y poco después Satsuki, Nonon, Sanageyama , Gamagori y Inumuta llegaron sentándose en la misma mesa para acompañarlas; entre platicas y risas el receso termino, cada quien se despidió dirigiéndose hacia sus clubes listos para disfrutar aquellas actividades, tiempo después se acabaron dichas actividades, todos fueron caminando hacia su salón. Las horas pasaron y la hora de salida llego, todos volvieron a despedirse pero ahora con un _-hasta mañana-_ , Ryuko había traído su motocicleta así que llevo a Satsuki a su mansión despidiéndose con un beso en los labios, una sonrisa y un _-nos vemos a las 8- _ Ryuko llego a su casa pero una vez ahí empezó a caminar por la sala como leona enjaulada.

"Tranquila Ryuko, no estés tan nerviosa" le dijo Senketsu

"¿Como que no?, ¡si su madre ... mi suegra!, quiere conocerme" dijo Ryuko exaltada mientras que aun seguía caminando de lado a lado.

"Solo se tu misma Ryuko, no digas ser alguien que no eres por que las madres tienen un sexto sentido y te terminara descubriendo"

"Ok ... esta bien, lo are" Ryuko suspiro profundamente y se recostó en el sofá para descansar un rato.

Horas después Ryuko despertó pero por desgracia para ella despertó a las ¡7:40 pm!.

"¡Con un carajo como pude quedarme dormida tanto tiempo!" Ryuko se levanto como resorte, corrió hacia su cuarto, desesperada abrió los cajones para sacar su ropa interior limpia después fue al closet sacando rápido una toalla, se despojo de la ropa interior sucia y de Senketsu a los cuales dejo en el suelo, se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida tiempo después salio, se seco con la toalla, se puso la ropa interior y a Senketsu.

"Lo siento Senketsu pero vas a tener que acompañarme no tengo tiempo para buscar otro cambio de ropa".

"Esta bien Ryuko, solo apúrate, no queremos llegar tarde con tu suegra"

"Lo se, lo se"

Ryuko se termino de arreglar, salio de su casa corriendo, le puso llave a la puerta y la guardo, subió a su motocicleta acelerando a toda velocidad con rumbo a la gran mansión Kiryuuin minutos después llego y toco el timbre.

"Si, ¿que se le ofrece?" dijo una voz la cual parecía de un anciano.

"Soy Ryuko Matoi y me invitaron a cenar aquí alas 8"

_- No puede ser pero que clase de respuesta acabo de dar-_ pensó Ryuko.

"Oh, la señorita Ryuko Matoi, claro que si, pase usted" volvió a decir aquella voz, se oyó un sonido tras aquella enorme puerta, automáticamente se fue abriendo hasta abrirse de par en par.

Ryuko volvió a su motocicleta, la encendió y se dirigió ahora a la puerta de entrada de la mansión, bajo de la motocicleta, subió algunas escaleras que dirigían a aquella puerta, estaba apunto de tocar pero de la nada se abrió antes dejando ver a un mayordomo.

"Buenas noches señorita Matoi, yo soy Soroi Mitsuzo mayordomo fiel de la familia" el le hizo una reverencia "ahora por favor sigame, la guiare hacia el comedor donde la señora y la señorita Kiryuuin le esperan"

"Si ... gracias"

Conforme se iban dirigiendo al comedor Ryuko veía con detalle cada rincón de la mansión, después llegaron al comedor.

"La señorita Matoi ah llegado Ragyo-sama" el mayordomo hizo una reverencia

Cuando Ryuko entro al comedor Ragyo sintió algo raro, algo que solo sentía cuando vea a Satsuki osease alegría y paz, aunque esos sentimientos eran algo que no admitía y negaba aveces pero ahora eso lo sentía con aquella chica que no conocía, no es su hija como para sentir eso ... ¿o si?. El mayordomo le saco una silla al lado de Satsuki para que se sentara y Ryuko tomo asiento.

_-¿En serio es su madre?, no se parecen en nada-_ pensó Ryuko pero una vez que miro a la cara a Ragyo noto aquellas cejas gruesas _-retiro lo dicho-_ pensó de nuevo

"Muchas gracias Soroi, puedes retirarte" ordeno Ragyo.

"Con su permiso" el mayordomo volvió a hacer una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y salio del comedor; poco despues el cosinero llego para servir la cena  
acomodo los platillos y cubiertos en frente de cada una.

"Gracias, ya puedes retirarte de la mansión y volver mañana" le dijo Ragyo, hizo el también una reverencia, se despidió y salio de ahí.

"Dime Ryuko donde consiste a mi hija" Ragyo empezaba a comer con elegancia.

"En la academia, ella y yo vamos en la misma" Ryuko no tocaba su comida ... estaba tan nerviosa.

"Bien, y ¿cuanto tiempo llevan?"

"2 meses"

"¿Cuales son tus intenciones con ella?"

"Bueno déjeme decirle que yo no tengo malas intenciones, solo quiero amarla, cuidarla y protegerla siempre"

"Ok y dime que piensas sobre que somos la familia mas poderosa de la alta sociedad en el mundo"

"Mire ami no me importa el dinero ni el poder, ni si quiera espero nada de nadie, es mas" señalo a Satsuki " ella me compro una motocicleta a pesar de que yo me nege mil veces pero le prometí que se la pagaría y lo cumpliré"

Ragyo volteo a ver a Satsuki con el ceño fruncido y Satsuki casi se ahoga con su comida así que le dio un trago a una pequeña taza de te.

"Ahora dime, ese mechón rojo tuyo es obra de las modas locas de los jóvenes de hoy en día" pregunto Ragyo dejando su comida, coloco los codos sobre la mesa para entrelazar sus manos y apoyar su cara.

_- Mira quien lo dice, la que tiene un arco iris brillante en la base de su cabello-_ pensó Ryuko.

"No, nací con el" respondió Ryuko.

_-Que es esta sensación que tengo ... es como si esta chica fuese ... no es imposible, tengo que averiguarlo-_ pensó Ragyo.

"Ryuko podrías acompañarme a la cocina" Ragyo se puso de pie y empezó a caminar rumbo hacia aya.

"Si ya voy"

_-Maldición de seguro no le agrade y me dirá que me aleje de su hija pero no me importa yo seguiré con ella le guste o no-_ pensó Ryuko

Pero por otro lado

_-Buena suerte Ryuko-_ pensó Satsuki mientras seguía con la mirada a ambas hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegaron Ragyo se posiciono junto donde estaban los vasos de cristal, tomo uno diciendo que tomaría algo de agua pero cuando camino hacia el refrigerador soltó el vaso y Ryuko por impulso se lanzo hacia el sosteniéndolo con fuerza ocasionado su ruptura la cual termino cortando su mano, en ese momento Ragyo presto toda su atención hacia la mano herida de su nuera y pudo verlo ... como aquellas cortadas ocasionadas por el cristal roto sanaban rápidamente.

_-Esta chica es ... la hija que creí muerta-_ pensó Ragyo

Ryuko se cubrió su mano herida con la otra mano y salio rápidamente de la cocina dejando tras de si a una sorprendida Ragyo.

"Satsuki yo ... lo siento pero creo que debo irme" dijo Ryuko con una voz nerviosa.

"Oh ... no te preocupes entiendo" Satsuki se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia Ryuko "tranquila esta bien" coloco una mano en el hombro de ella para calmarla.

Ambas se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada para despedirse.

"Bueno nos vemos mañana" dijo Ryuko.

"Si y enserio quédate tranquila" Satsuki se acerco a Ryuko, puso sus manos en su cintura sintiendo como esta se tensaba de lo nerviosa que estaba así que se inclino un poco para besarla tiernamente e intentar calmarla, Ryuko al principio no correspondía pero después rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Satsuki y empezó a besarla también, poco después se separaron.

"Gracias, no se como lo haces pero siempre logras tranquilizarme" Ryuko coloco una mano en la mejilla de Satsuki para acercarla un poco y volver a besar sus labios.

"Bien entonces mañana nos vemos" Satsuki se aparto un poco y Ryuko empezó a caminar hacia su motocicleta.

"Si hasta mañana, que descanses ... t-t- te amo" Ryuko se subió sonrojada a la moto y la encendió.

" Cuídate, también te amo"

Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa, Ryuko le hizo una señal de despedida, condujo hacia la salida, la gran puerta automática se abrió y Ryuko salio con rumbo hacia su casa; Satsuki cerro la puerta de la casa, iba a dirigirse hacia la cocina pero cuando levanto la mirada noto que su madre estaba en sala dándole una fija y fría mirada.

"Termina a esa chica"

"No lo are, acaso no recuerdas que te dije que no la dejaría"

"Ella es tu hermana"

"Mira si quieres que la deje por lo menos deberías inventar una mejor mentira"

"Tu padre no murió cuando eras niña"

"Q-q- que haz dicho"

"Cuando tu tenias un año yo ya había dado a luz a esa chica, tu padre y yo hicimos un experimento el cual consistía en meter fibra viva en su organismo, yo pensé que ese experimento fallo y que ella había muerto así que decidí tirarla, después tu padre me pidió el divorcio y huyo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que ella vivía, de que el se escapo con ella y de que al final fue un éxito aquel experimento"

Después de esas palabras ... después de que la verdad se revelara, Satsuki subió a su cuarto dejando sola a Ragyo en aquella sala, una vez en su cuarto se dirigió hacia un espejo que tenia tan grande como su tamaño, empuño una mano para golpearlo fuertemente ... lo quebró si, pero también lastimo su mano la cual empezaba a sangrar.

Desde la sala Ragyo pudo oír el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose pero prefirió no moverse. _-Es lo mejor-_ pensó Ragyo.

Satsuki vendo su mano para detener el sangrado, camino hacia su cama, se dejo caer sobre ella y por primera vez en su vida lloro, no derramo lagrimas cuando su madre le dijo aquella mentira de que su padre murió, ni si quiera cuando se caía y se rapaba las rodillas, siempre había sido tan orgullosa pero ahora sentía tanto dolor en el alma, aquella mujer de la cual se enamoro e incluso hizo el amor varias veces era su hermana; derramo muchas lagrimas por tanto tiempo que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando callo dormida.

**...**

Al día siguiente Ryuko se encontraba desesperada buscando a alguien , ¿a quien? a su novia, no la había visto a la hora de entrada de la academia, le echo una mentirillas al maestro le dijo que quería ir al baño cuando en realidad fue a la sala del consejo pero cuando echo un vistazo tampoco estaba ¿abra tenido otra junta? quien sabe, así que decidió esperar hasta la hora del receso, volvió a su salón y horas después el timbre de dicha hora sonó, caminaba por los pasillos junto a Mako con rumbo a la cafetería y entonces en su rostro una gran sonrisa se le dibujo, la había visto ya.

"Oh, Satsuki espera" grito Ryuko y Satsuki detuvo de golpe su andar al oír su voz, su corazón se alegraba pero su orgullo, su maldito orgullo hacia que en su rostro no hubiera reflejado ningún sentimiento; Ryuko camino hacia ella pero cuando la vio a la cara noto sus ojos enrojecidos.

_-Sus ojos están rojos, de seguro lloro por que su madre no aprobó nuestra relación pero le demostrare que yo estoy con ella y que lo que los demás piensen no nos debe de importar-_ pensó Ryuko.

"¿Satsuki que pasa?" Ryuko poso su pano en la mejilla de Satsuki, la piel de la presidenta ardía ante ese suave tacto, pero no ... tiene que ser fuerte así que aparto la mano de Ryuko con algo de brusquedad.

"Ryuko, terminamos" Satsuki trataba de no titubear y de que su mirada se mantuviera fría.

"¿Que? ... no ... ¿es una broma verdad?"

"No"

"Pero ... ¿por que? ... "

Satsuki suspiro profundamente "acompáñame a la sala del consejo"

Satsuki y Ryuko se dirigieron hacia aya, Mako que había observado aquella escena con mucha conmosion también quiso ir, las chicas llegaron a la sala del consejo, Satsuki camino hacia su asiento pero quería hablar eso solamente con Ryuko.

"Mankanshoku por favor podrías dejarnos solas" Satsuki le hizo una seña con la mano apuntando hacia la puerta.

"No, Ryuko-chan y yo somos las mejores amigas así que a donde quiera que vaya yo también iré"

"...Ok ..."

Satsuki volteo a ver a Ryuko "te confesare algo en pocas palabras y no quiero que me interrumpas ¿entendiste?"

"Si como sea, ahora habla" dijo Ryuko exaltada.

"Tu y yo somos hermanas"

"¿Que haz dicho?" Ryuko abrió los ojos como platos.

"No me interrumpas" Satsuki le dedico una mirada fría a Ryuko haciéndola callar "mi padre no murió cuando era niña ... mi padre también es ese que murió hace pocos años y nuestra madre es aquella mujer la cual es la mas poderosa del mundo de la moda, es aquella que te tiro como basura".

Ryuko tenia tantas palabras que decir pero terminaban atoradas en su garganta, solo podía derramar algunas cuantas lagrimas con la mirada baja, quería irse de ahí cuanto antes así que se dio la media vuelta pero ...

"Alto ahí Ryuko-chan" dijo Mako

"Para que quieres que me quede acaso no haz oído, la mujer de la que me enamore como idiota, la mujer que hice mía varias veces ahora es mi hermana me siento tan ... miserable ..."

"No digas eso Ryuko-chan" dijo Mako y de pronto se oyó un HALLELUJA, todas las luces al rededor se apagaron mientras que solo un rayo de luz caía sobre Mako y empezó a hacer caras y gestos raros mientras decía ...

"Ustedes dos me decepcionan, deberían alegrarse ya que no solo el amor verdadero las une, ahora mas que eso son hermanas y ese es un lazo que no se romperá con nada, durara de por vida, ademas han luchado tanto para estar juntas, que importa si esa relación esta mal ¿desde cuando el amor es perfecto?" termino de decir Mako y volvió la luz, por otro lado Ryuko y Satsuki quedaron asombradas ante las palabras de Mako, era verdad lo que decía, la pelilargo al fin sonrió levemente y camino hacia Ryuko.

"Yo luchare si tu también estas dispuesta a luchar" Satsuki le extendió la mano a Ryuko.

Ryuko le hizo a un lado aquella mano para rodear con las suyas el cuello de Satsuki atraiéndola hacia si abrazándola fuertemente "claro que si, luchare por ti y por esto que nos une" se aparto un poco de ella sin apartar las manos de su cuello para besarla tiernamente en los labios, Satsuki coloco sus manos en la cintura de Ryuko alandola hacia ella, poco después se separaron y voltearon a ver a Mako.

"Gracias Mankanshoku" Satsuki volvió a sonreír levemente.

"Si, otra vez salvaste el día Mako" Ryuko se acerco a Mako y le revolvió sus cabellos.

"Yey viva yo" grito Mako alegremente dando saltos de por toda la sala del consejo.

"Ya que hemos tomado la decisión de seguir juntas, creo que deberíamos ir a enfrentar a nuestra madre después de la hora de la salida" dijo Satsuki.

"Si" Ryuko asintió.

**...**

La hora de la salida llego, todos se despidieron, Ryuko había traído otra vez su motocicleta así que llevo a Satsuki a su mansión, llegaron, la gran puerta se abrió, el mayordomo Soroi las recibió se quedaron en la sala por unos minutos pero de repente vieron a Ragyo bajando por las escaleras notando que no venia sola, venia con su fiel y leal asistente Rei Hoomaru, camino hacia donde estaban y una vez ahí pudo ver que ellas estaban tomadas de la mano.

"!Que significa esto" Ragyo frunció sus cejas gruesas.

"Madre, no importa que Ryuko y yo seamos hermanas, no nos separaremos" dijo Satsuki con una voz firme.

"Como te atreves ..." Ragyo alzo su mano para darle una bofetada a Satsuki pero en un rápido movimiento Ryuko se posiciono en frente de ella.

"Atrévete a dañar a la mujer que amo y te las veras conmigo ... madre" Ryuko miro fijamente a Ragyo.

Ragyo bajo su mano, en su rostro había mucha indignación , quería decirles tantas cosas ... pero mejor opto por ir hacia su cuarto y Hoomaru la siguió.

"Como se atreven a hacer eso, son hermanas, esa relación es indebida" grito Ragyo furiosa.

"Tranquilizese Ragyo-sama, yo no creo que sea tan malo" respondió la asistente ...aunque sabia que contradecir a Ragyo = a muerte segura, pero aun asi tomo el suficiente valor para decirlo

"Como te atreves a contradecirme" Ragyo empezó a apretar con sus manos el cuello de Hoomaru, quería ahorcarla.

"Ra .. Ragyo sama usted ... que preferiría ... que la señorita Satsuki volviera a andar con aquellas chicas de la alta sociedad que le presento usted las cuales al final solo querían mas dinero y poder, o prefiere a Ryuko aunque es su hermana pero es quien la conoce, la que la ama, la que la cuida ademas si usted las separara no creo que la señorita vuelva a amar a alguien mas"

"Vaya ... tal vez tengas razón" sonrió perversamente Ragyo, soltó a su asistente , esta empezó a respirar profundamente y a sobarse su cuello.

"Bueno Hoomaru, debemos de volver a viajar por asuntos de trabajo así que vamos a darle la buena noticia a mis hijas". dijo Ragyo y ambas salieron del cuarto, llegaron a la sala y Ryuko volvió a ponerse a la defensiva en frente de Satsuki.

"Tranquila hija mía" Ragyo soltó una pequeña risa "he venido a decirles que apruebo su relación" termino de decir y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

"¿Que dijo?" pregunto Ryuko sorprendida.

"Lo que oíste ... y por cierto, tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios, si surge alguna emergencia resuelvanla ustedes, odio que me molesten mientras trabajo, hasta luego hijas" Ragyo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, Hoomaru la siguió, Satsuki se preguntaba que fue aquello que hizo cambiar de parecer a su madre pero entonces pudo verlo, la asistente antes de cerrar la puerta le sonrió y Satsuki le devolvió el gesto.

_-Así que fuiste tu, gracias Hoomaru-_ pensó Satsuki.

Las chicas se dejaron caer en el sofá, minutos después se recuperaron de su asombro y entonces a Satsuki se le ocurrió algo ...

"Ryuko ya que ahora mas que ser novias somos hermanas, te gustaría vivir aquí ... conmigo" pregunto Satsuki alzando una ceja gruesa.

"Ummm no se, déjame pensarlo ... si" dijo Ryuko emocionada.

"¿Segura?"

"¡Si!, segura"

"Ok, entonces llamare al chófer para que nos lleve a tu casa en la limusina, así podrás echar todo tu equipaje en la cajuela" Satsuki se puso de pie y llamo al chófer.

Tiempo después el chofer llego y las llevo a aquella casa, Ryuko abrió la puerta, ambas subieron rápidamente al cuarto y empezaron a doblar toda la ropa para meterla en las maletas, minutos después acabaron y se dirigieron a la salida, acomodaron las maletas en la cajuela, el chófer abrió la puerta, Satsuki subió pero Ryuko se quedo de pie contemplando su casa.

_-Gracias por todo padre-_ pensó Ryuko, derramo una lagrima la cual empezó a bajar por su mejilla pero rápido se la seco y después sonrió grandemente.

Se subió a la limusina, el chófer arranco de vuelta a la mansión, llegaron, Satsuki la llevo a su cuarto, acomodaron toda la ropa de las maletas, terminaron y entonces la presidenta decidió mostrarle toda la mansión a Ryuko, termino el _-tour-_ y se sentaron en un sofá de aquella gran sala, platicaban de algunas cosas pero aveces simplemente se miraban, era impresionante como podían pasar tanto tiempo contemplándose.

Así pasaron sus horas hasta el anochecer, se volvieron a dirigir a aquel cuarto y Ryuko se quito a Senketsu

"Chicas que pasen buenas noches" dijo Senketsu

"Buenas noches Senketsu" contesto Satsuki.

"Si, descansa" dijo Ryuko, lo metió en el closet y saco su pijama de conejos, se la puso y se dejo caer sobre la enorme cama de Satsuki.

"Oh por dios, esta cama es tan suave, es como estar sobre una nube" dijo Ryuko .

"Me alegra que te guste" respondió Satsuki.

Satsuki empezó a quitarse aquel uniforme estilo comandante quedando solo en ropa interior, a ella le gustaba dormir así pero por otro lado Ryuko no dejaba de admirarla

"Eres hermosa pervertida de ceja gruesa" Ryuko le sonrió pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Gracias tu también" Satsuki le sonrió levemente y se acerco a la cama "ya es hora de dormir" dijo ahora metiéndose a la cama.

"Si" Ryuko se estiro y se puso de lado.

Satsuki se acerco por de tras hacia ella, puso una mano en la cara de Ryuko para que volteara

"Te amo, buenas noches" Satsuki la beso y Ryuko le correspondió

"Yo también te amo y igual buenas noches" ahora Ryuko la beso y poco después se separaron

Satsuki le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo protectora mente con una mano de la cintura, quería dormir así. Esa cama era tan cómoda y suave que rápido Ryuko quedo profundamente dormida pero la mente de Satsuki fue invadida por todo lo que paso en ese día empezando por ser doloroso y terminando por ser casi el mejor, poco después a ella también empezó a sentir sueño, abrazo un poco mas fuerte a Ryuko, solo un poco y se dispuso a dormir ...

**...**

Ya eran la hora de entrada en la academia Honouuji y por los pasillos se encontraba caminando una sonriente chica no muy alta, delgada de cabellos rubios agarrados en 2 coletas, un traje rosa estilo loli y un parche morado en un ojo, esa chica se dirigía hacia aquel salón donde Ryuko estaba y una vez que llego el maestro la recibió ...

"Usted es la alumna nueva"

"Si soy yo" le dijo sonriendo aquella chica.

"Bien , cual es su nombre"

"Mi nombre es Nui Harime"

"Ok, por favor alumnos trátenla bien" dijo el maestro mirándolos a todos "bueno señorita Harime puede tomar asiento en aquel lugar" el profesor señalo un lugar que estaba 2 asientos atrás de Ryuko.

Con cada paso que Harime daba iba analizando a todos los alumnos, cada uno le parecía aburrido hasta que poso su vista en Ryuko y se acerco mucho a ella.

"¿Que rayos me ves?" dijo Ryuko muy irritada, no le gusta nada que la vieran así de esa forma y mucho menos esa tal Harime.

"Nada ... nada ... jehehehe" dijo Harime y se dirigió a su asiento

_-Vaya pero que chica tan agresiva ... me encanta jehehehe-_ pensó Harime.

Las horas pasaron y la hora del receso llego, Mako y Ryuko salieron juntas con rumbo hacia la cafetería sin darse cuenta que alguien las seguía pero sin embargo se encontraron a Satsuki en los pasillos, Ryuko la saludo al igual que Satsuki mencionando su nombre, se acerco a ella y la beso, actos que aquella persona pudo ver ...

"Oh ... con que esas tenemos, lo siento mi querida Ryuko pero tendré que matar a tu novia, tu seras solo mía ... jehehehe ..." murmuro Harime con una gran sonrisa, abrió su paraguas rosa caminando atrás de ellas rumbo a la cafetería.

CONTINUARA ...


	8. Chapter 8

Ya era hora de clases en la academia Honouuji y Ryuko se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, había pedido permiso para ir al baño, pero por esta vez en verdad tenia que ir llego y se puso a hacer sus ... "necesidades", cuando termino se dirigió a los lavabos para lavar sus manos, uso shampoo desinfectante, enjuago, seco sus manos y camino hacia la puerta de entrada del baño pero una vez ahí, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, Ryuko retrocedió para no ser golpeada por aquella puerta, levanto la mirada encontrándose a nada mas y nada menos que a Nui Harime la cual se acerco peligrosamente a ella ocasionándole una gran molestia.

"¡Aléjate! - ¡de! - ¡mi! " grito Ryuko llena de enojo empujando a Harime hacia aun lado la cual termino chocando de espaldas contra aquellas paredes de acrílico que separaban cada escusado.

"Que cruel eres" a Harime le había dolido el golpe pero en ese momento no era lo que le importaba "y yo que solo venia a confesarte mi amor" dijo tapándose la cara con las manos fingiendo tristeza.

"¡¿Que?! , óyeme bien estúpida, yo ya tengo novia y la amo ¡¿entendiste?!" Ryuko empezó a caminar por fin hacia la puerta, libre de algún obstáculo pero antes de cerrarla se dio la media vuelta para encarar a Harime "y por cierto, ¡no vuelvas a acercarte ami!" termino cerrando algo fuerte la puerta lo cual ocasiono que la pared se agrietara levemente.

Harime suspiro profundamente _-ahí mi amada Ryuko, mientras mas me rechaces mas grande se vuelve mi amor por ti-_ pensó ella.

Ryuko ya había llegado al salón de clases, pero Harime no ya que ella simplemente se escabullo, así que prefirió saltarse la clase por que si volvía lo mas seguro era que el profesor se molestara.

**...**

Al día siguiente en el club de esgrima.

Satsuki le había comentado a Ryuko que no podría asistir al club ya que aun no terminaba de firmar algunos documentos del consejo, Ryuko le dijo que no había problema así que se despidió de la pelilargo con un beso lento y tierno; se dirigió hacia el club y una vez ahí aquel chico el cual era como es sucesor de Satsuki le comento que hoy iban a combatir, cosa que por cierto a Ryuko le agradaba. Ryuko no usaba traje protector ella ya era una experta. La persona con la que tenia que combatir era una nueva integrante, pero el echo de que sea nueva no significa que tendría que ser amable, antes de que Ryuko lanzara su primer ataque aquella chica hablo ... ya conocía esa voz.

"Ya pensaste mejor mi propuesta de amor, mi amada Ryuko" dijo Harime en un tono de voz cantarin.

Al oír esa voz Ryuko no pudo evitar molestarse así que sin dudarlo ataco con fuerza a Harime haciendo que a esta se le quebrara la espada, que retrocediera algunos metros y que chocara ahora contra la pared; Ryuko camino hacia ella y una vez ahí apunto a su garganta con la espada.

"¡Ya me tienes harta!, usa por primera ver aquella mierda de neurona que te queda en la cabeza y entiende bien ... ¡yo! ¡amo! ¡a! ¡mi! ¡novia!" grito Ryuko, mantuvo por unos minutos mas apuntando con su espada el cuello de aquella loli, después bajo su espada , dio la media vuelta y salio del club; estaba tan enojada que ni si quiera escucho a aquel chico que le decía que aun no era la hora para que las actividades del club acabaran.

**...**

Al otro día.

El timbre que anuncia el fin de clases por el día ya había sonado, Satsuki le pidió a Ryuko que la esperara en la salida unos minutos ya que tenia algo que atender, así que Ryuko y Mako empezaron a caminar por los pasillos para llegar a la salida, una vez ahí Mako se despidió y abordo su autobús, Ryuko se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia una banca para sentarse y esperar ahí a Satsuki pero en cuanto se sentó noto que alguien mas se había acomodado en esa banca.

"Mi amada Ryuko te daré otra oportunidad de pensar mejor las ..." pero las palabras de Harime fueron cortadas.

"¡Dime cuantas veces tengo que rechazarte para que tu puto cerebro entienda que jamas te are caso!, que yo tengo novia y ¡no la dejare por ti!" Ryuko se dirigió dentro de la academia a paso furioso.

_-Ok mi amada Ryuko tu ya lo haz decidido, mañana eliminare a tu novia para que tu seas solo mía ... jehehehe-_ pensó Harime, después se fue caminando hacia su respectiva casa.

Por otro lado Ryuko se había dispuesto a buscar a Satsuki, había entrado a la sala del consejo y no estaba, paso por el club de esgrima y tampoco estaba, paso por la dirección y tampoco, busco por casi toda la escuela ¿en donde rayos podía estar? oh si ... en la sala de juntas, así que Ryuko camino hacia aya, una vez que llego pudo oír algunas voces, al parecer Satsuki estaba hablando con algunos miembros del consejo, espero ahí por unos minutos y la junta termino, aquellos miembros del consejo al salir la vieron, le sonrieron y se despidieron, Satsuki salio, le sonrió levemente, se dio la media vuelta para cerrar la puerta de la sala de juntas y volvió a mirar a Ryuko pero noto molestia en su cara.

"¿Paso algo?" le pregunto Satsuki.

"¿Eh?, no, es solo que ... "Ryuko no le quería decir que una obsesiva psicópata la estaba acosando así que prefirió inventar algo " el profesor nos dejo una tarea la cual ami se me hace difícil, ¡quiero entenderla pero no puedo!".

"Oh ... bueno yo te ayudare" Satsuki tomo de la mano a Ryuko y pudo sentir mucha tensión "ya vayámonos" ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Ryuko había traído su motocicleta, se dispusieron a abordarla, Satsuki abrazando su cintura, la encendió y salio a toda velocidad con rumbo a la mansión Kiryuuin, minutos después llegaron, se despojaron de los uniformes escolares para colocarse ropa mas cómoda metiendo así sus uniformes al closet, después bajaron a la sala para ver por algunas horas la tv en aquella enorme pantalla LCD, horas después sintieron hambre así que Satsuki le ordeno al cocinero de la familia que hiciera comida para ambas, el rápidamente acepto y empezó a hacer los platillos, poco después termino, deposito la comida en el comedor, hizo una reverencia y se despidió, las chicas se acomodaron en sus asientos y se dispusieron a comer, terminaron; Ryuko se levanto y se puso a lavar los trastes sucios a pesar de los regaños de Satsuki que le decía que eso es trabajo de la servidumbre. Ambas salieron del comedor y volvieron a ver tv por otro rato mas; se sentaron en un gran sofá de 4 plazas, Satsuki se sentó pero Ryuko quiso recostarse depositando su cabeza en el regazo de la pelilargo y minutos después se durmió.

Satsuki aun seguía mirando aquel programa en la gran pantalla pero ya se le empezaba a entumir la pierna en la que Ryuko estaba apoyando su cabeza; decidió soportarlo ya que no quería despertarla. Las horas pasaron. La noche ya había caído así que Satsuki tenia que despertarla aunque aquella cara le parecía tierna, pero tampoco quería hacerlo de forma brusca así que se inclino hasta que sus labios rosaran los de Ryuko.

"Ya despiértate" susurro Satsuki cerca de sus labios; Ryuko inhalo aquel delicioso aliento, se revolvió un poco, despertó y se levanto.

"¿Ya es... hora?" Ryuko empezó a estirarse.

"Si ya es hora de dormir pero no creo que tu tengas sueño ya que acabas de despertar después de dormir por horas" Satsuki intento levantarse pero aquella pierna que se le entumió empezó a aguardarse un poco, cosa que Ryuko noto.

"No importa de todos modos aun tengo sueño y ¿que le paso a tu pierna?" Ryuko se levanto rápidamente y camino hacia ella.

"No es nada, se me había entumido hace algunos minutos pero tu estabas plácidamente dormida, no quise despertarte" Satsuki miro hacia su pierna y Ryuko se sonrojo por aquel comentario.

"O-ok entonces permiteme" Ryuko la cargo como aquellas veces que parecían un par de recién casadas saliendo de la iglesia, subió las escaleras, llego al cuarto, miro a Satsuki por unos segundos, se acerco a su rostro y beso sus labios, Satsuki rodeo el cuello de Ryuko con sus brazos para profundizar el beso, se separaron en busca de aire y Ryuko deposito suavemente a Satsuki sobre la cama.

"Ryuko yo iré a ducharme, ¿vienes?" Satsuki sonrió con malicia mientras levantaba una ceja gruesa.

"¿Q-que?, no, es-es que yo ..." tartamudeo Ryuko con su cara roja como tomate.

"¿Por que no? si tu y yo ya nos conocemos ... muy bien". dijo Satsuki haciendo que a Ryuko le saliera humo por las orejas.

"Bueno esque yo..." Ryuko suspiro nerviosamente pasando saliva con dificultad "ok esta b-b-bien".

Satsuki se levanto de la cama y ambas juntaron ropa limpia para cambiarse, y tomaron algunas toallas, se dirigieron hacia un gran baño (en el que Ragyo le hizo la purificación a Satsuki) una vez que llegaron depositaron su ropa y las toallas en algún lugar seco del baño, se desnudaron y Ryuko no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior al ver a Satsuki así, la chica del mechón rojo entro primero y Satsuki entro después, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos alandola hacia ella y se sentó quedando así Ryuko sobre sus piernas.

"Sabes ... te he sentido tensa desde que salimos de la academia por lo tanto are que esa tensión desaparezca" susurro Satsuki en el oído de Ryuko y empezó a besar su nuca ocasionando que un schok eléctrico de excitación recorriera toda su columna vertebral y que se le erizara toda la piel, la pelilargo empezó a deslizar una mano por el vientre de Ryuko.

"Ahhh ... Satsuki ..." gimió Ryuko al sentir que aquella mano había bajado hacia su intimidad y que con 2 dedos frotaba su clítoris en forma circular.

Satsuki retiro su mano libre de la cintura de Ryuko, la poso sobre uno de sus pechos y lo empezó a masajear; a Satsuki siempre le gustaba marcar a Ryuko mordiendo sus pezones pero como ahora la tenia de espaldas opto por besar y lamer sus hombros y los lados de su cuello para después hundir sus dientes logrando así marcarla.

"S-satsuki ... por-por favor ..." dijo Ryuko entre gemidos esperando que Satsuki descifrara lo que quería decir ... quería sentirla dentro de ella.

Satsuki sonrió, abandono aquella tarea que hacia con su cuello y pecho, con esa mano nuevamente desocupada tomo a Ryuko de la mandíbula para que volteara un poco hacia tras, una vez echo empezó a devorar sus labios; aquellos dedos que frotaban su clítoris ahora empezaban a penetrarla pero por la posición de aquella mano, en cada penetración también rozaba aquel pequeño botón rosa sensible.

"Mmmmhh... " Ryuko ahogo un gemido en los labios de Satsuki y rompió el beso "si ... aaaahh ... ¡dios mio ! ... Satsuki ..." Satsuki aumento el ritmo y Ryuko estaba completamente extasiada, el momento de culmine estaba cerca para ella.

"¡M-m-me vengo!" Ryuko empezó a sentir aquellas contracciones en su interior, arqueo su espalda y cerro fuertemente sus ojos al sentir aquel intenso orgasmo.

Satsuki aparto su mano de la intimidad de Ryuko y empezó a dar pequeños besos en su espalda, pasaron pocos minutos, Ryuko se giro hacia ella, la posiciono en el borde de las escaleras del baño, miro a Satsuki fijamente como pidiéndole permiso, ella asintió y empezó a besarla apasionadamente llevando así una guerra por el dominio el cual como siempre la presidenta ganaba, Ryuko rompió el beso, sonrió y se dispuso a besar su cuello, su clavícula y su punto de pulso; dejo esa tarea y empezó a bajar.

"Mi dios ..." gimió Satsuki al sentir que Ryuko atrapo uno de sus pezones con su boca el cual empezó a succionar y lamer en forma circular.

Ryuko dejo aquel pezón y se inco quedando a la altura de la intimidad de la pelilargo, abrió sus piernas y empezó a besar sus muslos internos.

"R-Ryuko ... " gimió Satsuki al sentir la tibia lengua de su novia en su clítoris el cual lamia rápidamente.

Con sus dedos empezó a rosar la entrada de Satsuki, introdujo dos de sus dedos y empezó a hacer aquel movimiento de "mete y saca" sin dejar aquella tarea que llevaba a cabo con su lengua.

"No ... n-no pares" pidió Satsuki entre gemidos y arqueo su espalda, su clímax estaba llegando.

"Ya no puedo soportar mas ... m-me vengo" gimió por ultima vez Satsuki; Ryuko pudo sentir como sus paredes se estrechaban atrapando mas sus dedos, la pelilargo mordió con fuerza su labio inferior y apretó el borde de las escaleras hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

Ryuko se incorporo para quedar ahora a la altura de la cara de Satsuki, la volvió a besar pero esta ves lenta y tierna mente, poco después se separaron.

"Ahora si debemos ducharnos" dijo Satsuki y Ryuko asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambas se ducharon, secaron sus cuerpos, se pusieron la ropa limpia que habían escogido la cual por el lado de Ryuko era su pijama de conejos, por el lado de Satsuki solo era ropa interior limpia ya que a ella le gustaba dormir así, salieron de aquel gran baño con rumbo hacia la recamara, una vez ahí se dirigieron a la cama, se recostaron quedando una frente a la otra pero por alguna extraña razón Ryuko no dejaba de ver las gruesas cejas de Satsuki.

"¿Ryuko?"

"¿Eh?, mande"

"¿Por que me miras de esa forma?"

" Emmm, bueno esque yo ... quierotocartuscejas" dijo Ryuko tan rápidamente ya que estaba muy avergonzada pero sin embargo Satsuki pudo oírla bien.

"Ok, hazlo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si y rápido antes de que me arrepienta"

"O-ok ..."

Ryuko se levanto un poco y Satsuki se volteo boca arriba para que su novia pudiera tocarlas mejor.

"Aqui voy"

"Apresurate"

Ryuko empezó a acercar sus dedos hacia las gruesas cejas de Satsuki, pero entre mas cerca estaba mas roja se ponía.

_-Uggh maldita sea, si mi cara fuera una bomba de tiempo ya me hubiera explotado-_ pensó Ryuko con la cara al rojo vivo.

Y por fin, Ryuko toco las cejas gruesas y las empezó a acariciar.

_-Oh por dios, son suaves-_ volvió a pensar Ryuko

Por otro lado Satsuki solo podía mirarla fijamente pero llego el momento en el que quien sabe que rayos pasaba por la cabeza de Ryuko que de repente con sus dedos tiro de algunos vellos de esas cejas gruesas ocasionando así que Satsuki se apartara.

"¿Que acabas de hacer Ryuko?" exclamo Satsuki con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo siento, lo siento ... este yo ... ya iré a dormir, tengo sueño" dijo Ryuko y se acomodo de lado dándole la espalda a Satsuki, estaba que se moría de pena.

_-Pero que hice, de seguro esta muy molesta-_ pensó nuevamente Ryuko.

Pero Satsuki no estaba molesta, estaba algo sorprendida por aquella acción mas no enojada, así que se acerco a Ryuko y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

"Si piensas que eso me molesto no es así, es solo que me sorprendió que hicieras eso" susurro Satsuki y Ryuko se giro hacia ella.

"¿De verdad no estas molesta?" pregunto Ryuko y Satsuki movió su cabeza en forma negativa.

Ryuko le dio un suave beso y la abrazo acurrucándose en su pecho.

"Buenas noches" Ryuko cerro los ojos sonriente y la abrazo un poco mas fuerte.

"buenas noches Ryuko" Satsuki acerco sus labios a la frente de Ryuko para depositar un beso sobre esta.

Poco después ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño.

**...**

A la mañana siguiente.

Era muy temprano, de echo aun faltaba para la hora de entrada de la academia pero por aquellos pasillos se encontraba caminando alegremente aquella insoportable loli Harime, ella se dirigía hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil una vez ahí noto que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, saco de uno de los bolsillos de su traje una pequeña navaja, forzó la cerradura la cual pudo abrir, después entro y volvió a cerrarla, camino hacia el escritorio notando sobre el una tetera de porcelana, la abrió y de su otro bolsillo saco un pequeño frasco, vació un poco de un liquido que tenia ese pomo para después ocultarse de tras de una cortina que estaba de tras del escritorio. Minutos después el timbre que anunciaba la otra de entrada sonó y Harime no pudo evitar sonreír, poco después de oyó que volvían a abrir aquella puerta, también se oyó que se movía una silla lo cual quería decir que Satsuki ya se había sentado, Harime espero unos minutos mas y ahora pudo oír como movían y arañaban el escritorio, la loli salio de su escondite y pudo ver como la presidenta luchaba contra lo que sea que le había dado para no desmallarse.

"No trates de luchar Satsuki, esta droga que te he dado impedirá que muevas cualquier parte de tu cuerpo pero alégrate ya que te permitirá estar consiente ... jehehehe ... aunque debo de apresurarme ya que no dura mucho el efecto"

Dicho esto Harime salio de la sala del consejo para inspeccionar que nadie pasara por ahí, una vez que confirmo que nadie pasaba regreso, tomo a Satsuki y la empezó a arrastrar por el piso; Satsuki quería alejarse, quería gritar, quería por primera vez golpear a alguien pero no podía mas que solo mirar hacia donde la llevaba ya que estaba bajo el efecto de aquella maldita droga.

"No te desesperes ya casi llegamos" dijo Harime con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Poco después llegaron a su destino el cual era una bodega en la cual tenían algunos equipos de los clubes los cuales no usaban. La bodega estaba dentro de la misma academia; Harime desvistió a Satsuki para dejarla en ropa interior y busco algunas cuerdas para atarla.

"Aquí nos quedaremos hasta que ella venga a buscarte para empezar a ejecutar mi plan ... jehehehe" Harime camino hacia una silla que estaba en la bodega y se sentó para esperar aquel momento tan ansiado por ella.

**...**

Ya era la hora del receso, Ryuko y Mako se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, notaron que ahí ya estaban Nonon, Inumuta, Gamagori y Sanageyama pero ... Satsuki no, así que Ryuko le pidió a Mako que se quedara con ellos y que ella buscaría a la pelilargo, busco casi por toda la escuela sin éxito, se sentía desesperada.

"Ryuko recuerda que tu y ella son una misma, así que tranquilízate, cierra los ojos y concéntrate en localizar su presencia" le dijo Senketsu.

"Si es verdad" Ryuko se tranquilizo, cerro sus ojos y se concentro; era como si la mente de Ryuko recorriera rápidamente todos los rincones de la academia para segundos después sentir a Satsuki dentro de una bodega, Ryuko abrió los ojos como platos ... ¡¿por que rayos estaba ahí?!. Salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia aya, una vez que llego ahí abrió la puerta de la bodega con una fuerte patada lo cual ocasiono que la misma puerta saliera volando hacia dentro pero una vez que miro hacia enfrente su corazón se destrozo ... Satsuki estaba ahí besando a ... ¿Harime? ..., Ryuko empuño sus manos, agacho la mirada y salio corriendo de ahí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero por otro lado ... alguien había analizado mejor aquella escena.

"Detente Ryuko, regresa ahora" grito Senketsu el cual se empezó a jalar hacia en dirección de la bodega.

"¡¿Para que?!, ¡para volver a ver como mi novia ... mi ex novia besa a esa maldita!"

"No Ryuko, ¿acaso no lo viste? Satsuki estaba atada, no se movía, lo mas seguro es que aquella mujer le dio algo y por si tampoco lo notaste Satsuki lloro cuando te vio "

"... !Maldita sea¡ ..." grito Ryuko y volvió a correr hacia la bodega pero cuando llego para desgracia de ella ya no estaban, Ryuko intento concentrarse para volver a sentir su presencia pero no lo consiguió ya que ella misma estaba muy alterada por encontrar a Satsuki así que empezó a buscar en la bodega alguna pista que la presidenta pudo haber dejado, busco por algunos minutos y por fin encontró algo; Satsuki podía mover un poco, solo un poco sus manos, Harime le comento que después la llevaría hacia un estadio abandonado, solo había uno así en toda la cuidad así que antes de que ella la atara, pudo derramar un poco de tiza que guardaba ahí el club de gimnasia y trazar un mapa algo torpe con sus manos.

"Ryuko ese es el estadio abandonado que esta cerca de donde vivías" exclamo Senketsu.

"así es, vamos por ella" Ryuko salio corriendo con rumbo hacia la entrada de la academia pero una vez ahí se topo con una preocupada Mako.

"Ryuko-chan por fin te encontré, ¿donde estabas?, te había buscado en todas partes"

"Lo siento Mako pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme"

"Espera Ryuko-chan, ¿a donde vas?"

Ryuko suspiro desesperada "Satsuki esta en peligro, una maldita loca la secuestro y la llevo hacia un estadio abandonado"

"¡Eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" grito Mako y Ryuko le tapo la boca, no quería que nadie mas se enterara de la situación y después quito su mano de la boca de Mako "perdóname Ryuko-chan, no ahí tiempo que perder vamos a rescatar a Satsuki-sama" Mako iba a empezar a correr hacia la puerta de la academia pero Ryuko la detuvo.

"No Mako tu quédate aquí, puede ser peligroso, yo iré sola" dijo Ryuko y volvió a correr hacia la gran puerta con rumbo hacia aquel estadio

"Lo siento Ryuko-chan pero no lo are, las amigas siempre se ayudan entre si" Mako corrió hacia dentro de la academia con rumbo hacia a la cafetería, una vez ahí se posiciono en frente de Nonon, Inumuta, Gamagori y Sanageyama.

"De pie chicos" dijo Mako

"Y yo por que rayos tengo que obedecerte" contesto Nonon.

"¡Ryuko-chan y Satsuki-sama están en peligro!"

"¿Que haz dicho?" preguntaron los 4 al unisono.

"Satsuki-sama fue secuestrada y llevada hacia un estadio abandonado y Ryuko-chan fue a su rescate"

"Pero que estamos esperando, vamos" dijo Sanageyama y los demás se pusieron de pie, corrieron por los pasillos, no tenían tiempo de acatar las reglas en ese momento, sabían bien en donde estaba dicho estadio, llegaron afuera de la academia y todos subieron al auto de Gamagori.

"Oye mastodonte no te pongas a obedecer las reglas de transito si no jamas llegaremos" dijo Nonon.

"¡Eso ya lo se!" respondió Gamagori, encendió su auto y acelero a toda velocidad con rumbo hacia el estadio.

CON RYUKO.

Ella vio que nadie la veía y ejecuto la fusión humano/prenda pero una vez que termino, cambio de dirección hacia la mansión Kiryuuin, una y vez ahí entro por el valcon.

"Ryuko por que viniste aquí si aquí no es" dijo Senketsu.

"Lo se solo vine por esto" Ryuko saco aquella caja negra con una estrella roja en medio que le había obsequiado su padre la cual tenia aquellas enormes tijeras adentro, las saco y las tomo firmemente.

"Ryuko que piensas hacer ... " Senketsu suspiro "tienes razón Ryuko esa mujer a sobrepasado los limites y tiene que ser detenida cuanto antes"

"No lo dudes" dijo Ryuko, no quería esperar mas así que una vez que salio de la mansión empezó a correr a una endemoniada velocidad la cual le permitió llegar en solo segundos hacia el estadio, una vez ahí pudo notar a Satsuki la cual aun seguía atada de manos pero ahora contra un grueso tubo metálico, pero también pudo notar a Harime caminando alegremente de lado a lado.

"Oh mi amada Ryuko, por fin llegaste" Harime se empezó a acercar a ella dando algunos saltos de alegría.

"Harime ... " dijo Ryuko en un tono de voz tan intimidande que hizo que la loli se detuviera de golpe y retrocediera "¡libera a mi novia ahora!" le apunto con aquellas gigantescas tijeras.

"Claro que si, solo si aceptas ser mía ... jehehehe"

"¡Maldita seas, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no!

"Bueno ... en ese caso, si no eres mía no seras de nadie " Harime tomo su rosada sombrilla, jalo el puño del paraguas rebelando así una pistola de un calibre algo alto.

Ryuko no tenia miedo, estaba echa de fibra viva así que lo mas seguro era que después de recibir el impacto de bala solamente sangraría muy poco y sanaría rápidamente.

CON SATSUKI

Ella había localizado un punto filoso de aquel tubo metálico, rápidamente empezó a frotar la soga sobre el y poco después logro cortarla, se sobo las muñecas ya que las tenia adoloridas, miro hacia en frente y pudo ver como Harime le apuntaba con una pistola a Ryuko, se puso de pie y como pudo empezó a correr hacia su novia; Ryuko y la loli estaban tan concentradas en dedicarse miradas fulminantes que ni si quiera notaron que la presidenta corría hacia aya; Satsuki ya estaba a punto de llegar hacia Ryuko ... ya casi ... estaba en frente ... pero de repente.  
...

¡BANG! se oyó el disparo de aquella pistola.

CON RYUKO.

Por inercia cerro fuertemente los ojos, pero ... ¿por que no sentía dolor? ¿acaso era tan fuerte la fibra viva?, empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos notando como un bulto frente a ella caía al piso ... pero una una vez que los abrió por completo ...

"No ... Satsuki ... " Ryuko se dejo caer de rodillas hacia el piso; Satsuki recibió el disparo en el pecho.

Con una mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de Satsuki, con la otra mano froto su mejilla pero la presidenta empezó a cerrar sus ojos.

"No, no, no ... ¡despierta no es momento de dormir!" Ryuko ahora le empezaba a dar palmadas suaves en las mejillas para despertarla lo cual logro, satsuki empezó a abrir débilmente sus ojos.

"¿¡Por que lo hiciste Satsuki?!, ¡¿por que?! " grito Ryuko, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas sin parar mientras sus labios temblaban.

"T-te amo ... y p-por fa-vor ... no ll-llores, eres una chic- chica rebelde, ¿recuer ... das?" Satsuki intento sonreirle.

Ryuko oprimió con una mano la herida en el pecho de Satsuki para que dejara de sangrar pero noto como nuevamente cerraba los ojos.

"¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola entendiste! ... no ... " dijo Ryuko llorando.

Pero esta vez Satsuki no abrió sus ojos ni le respondió, era tanto su dolor en el pecho que no podía hablar ya que hacerlo significaba esforzarse mas para respirar lo cual hacia que le dolía mas la herida así que ella ahora presiono su pecho con una mano y cerro sus ojos, pero por otro lado Ryuko al no tener respuesta pensó que había muerto. Ryuko se puso de pie con la mirada aun en Satsuki ... sentía tanto dolor, tanta rabia, tanta ira y tanto odio hacia Harime que tenso tan fuerte su mandíbula la cual empezó a sangrar deslizándose algunos hilos de sangre fuera de su boca ... ahora tenia tantas ganas de matarla ...

"¡ HIJA DE PERRAAAAAA!" grito tan fuertemente Ryuko que los pocos cristales que habían en aquel estadio abandonado se rompieron abrupta mente.

Ryuko rápidamente tomo fuerte sus tijeras y salto hacia Harime lista para atacarla con ellas, tenia intenciones de matarla pero cuando iba a dar ese golpe Harime pero lo esquivo ocasionando que Ryuko estrellara sus tijeras contra un muro el cual destrozo por completo; Harime esquivo aquel golpe ya que si no lo hacia de seguro moriría.

"!Por que!" Ryuko volvió a saltar hacia ella para atacarla pero una vez mas la loli la esquivo.

"En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale ... jehehehe" dijo Darime.

"¡Pero que mierda de respuesta es esa!" Ryuko ahora transformo su tijera en el modo ejecución, camino solo unos pasos y arremetió en contra de Harime pero ... ¡maldita sea!, volvió a esquivarlo.

"Ahy mi amada Ryuko, si me hubieras aceptado nada de esto estuviera pasando"

Sin previo aviso Ryuko volvió a arremeter contra Harime pero por dios ¡¿que acaso no puede dejar de esquivar?!; Ryuko termino estrellando su arma nuevamente contra otro muro el cual también se derrumbo, pero por otro lado las esquivaciones de Harime la estaban haciendo enojar por sobre manera.

"Ryuko por favor cálmate, si no las cosas se pondrán mal" suplico Senketsu.

"¡No me calmare, mira que ha matado a mi novia!" grito Ryuko pero por otro lado Harime empezó caminar hacia ella.

"Ya he eliminado a tu novia ahora si podremos estar juntas mi amada Ryuko ... jehehehe"

"¡Cállate la puta boca!"

"¡Ryuko!" Senketsu ya no podía mas, la sangre de Ryuko estaba hirviendo literalmente, los ojos de el adoptaron forma de espiral ... ese calor era insoportable, por aquellas ventilas que tenia el empezó a salir una gran cantidad de vapor formando así una nube la cual envolvió completamente a Ryuko; Harime detuvo su andar, quería esperar a que Ryuko saliera de ahí pero lo que en definitivamente no esperaba era que al disiparse la nube de vapor que había emanado Senketsu se encontrara con una Ryuko completamente transformada en un "monstruo" ... si, Ryuko había adoptado su forma Berserk (la forma en la que se transformo en el capitulo 12 de la serie) y Harime por primera vez sintió mucho miedo.

CON MAKO Y LOS DEMÁS.

Por fin llegaron, Gamagori, Inumuta, Sanageyama y Nonon bajaron del auto pero ... y ¿Mako? oh por dios, ella se quedo dormida con su típica burbuja de moco entrando y saliendo de su nariz.

"¡No puede ser!, ¡esta idiota se quedo dormida en el momento menos indicado!" dijo Nonon molesta.

"Dejala, tenemos que ir a a ayudar a las chicas" dijo Gamagori y todos menos Mako empezaron a caminar hacia dentro del estadio pero una vez que entraron completamente no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver aquella escena ... Ryuko en aquella forma monstruosa atacando ferozmente a Harime y Satsuki en el piso oprimiendo su pecho sangrante.

"¡Satsuki-chan!" grito Nonon y todos corrieron hacia la presidenta.

Pero sin embargo Harime pudo verlos, así que antes de que Ryuko la volviera a atacar quiso hacer algo lo cual esperaba que funcionara, si no ahora si moriría.

"Oh mira mi amada Ryuko, aquellas personas intentan llevarse a tu novia" dijo Harime.

Ryuko detuvo de golpe su ataque, torció su cuello hacia atrás, pudo ver como Gamagori, Inumuta y Sanageyama se acercaban a Satsuki pero también pudo distinguir a Nonon moviendo a Satsuki, pero si bien ellos intentaban ayudar, Ryuko no lo veía así, ella los veía como una completa amenaza, giro y empezó a correr hacia donde estaban ellos, una vez ahí los ataco afortunadamente pudieron esquivar el golpe mas no pudieron tomar a la pelilargo ya que no les dio tiempo.

"¡Oye maldita! ¿que haces?, ¡solo intentamos ayudar!" Nonon la señalo y Ryuko empezó a correr de nuevo hacia ellos.

"Tranquilizante, tenemos que distraerla ... pero como" Inimuta miro hacia todos lados y por fin pudo ver algo ... "mira Ryuko, Harime intenta matar a Satsuki" Ryuko volvió a detenerse torciendo su cuello hacia atrás para ver que efectivamente la loli quería matarla.

CON SATSUKI.

Pudo oír unos pasos acercándose a ella, volvió a abrir levemente los ojos solo para notar como Harime le apuntaba con aquella arma que causo su herida; la loli se acercaba a ella mas y mas, Harime apunto su arma ahora hacia la cabeza de la presidenta, pero Satsuki a pesar del inmenso dolor que sentía en un movimiento rápido levanto un pie para golpear el arma haciendo que volara hacia un lugar apartado.

Harime corrió hacia el arma pero cuando se dio la vuelta para volver hacia la pelilargo se detuvo de golpe, atrás de Satsuki se encontraba Ryuko ... aquella escena era como si la mas feroz de las fieras protegiera a lo mas preciado que tenia; Ryuko empezó a caminar hacia la loli con intenciones de volverla a atacar.

CON NONON Y LOS DEMÁS.

"Vamos, apresúrense" todos volvieron a dirigirse hacia Satsuki.

"N-no chicos ... aléjense, s-sino ell-ella los matara ... " Satsuki empezó a toser ... ¡maldición ese dolor era meramente insoportable!.

"No Satsuki-chan no te dejaremos" dijo Nonon, los demás empezaron a rodear a Satsuki ya que tenían intenciones de levantarla pero Gamagori se atrevió a mirar hacia delante pudiendo notar que Harime le decía algo a Ryuko y que huyo cuando esta volvía hacia ellos para atacarlos nuevamente.

"ya viene" grito Sanageyama.

Satsuki sabia bien lo que iba a pasar así que con un ultimo esfuerzo y a pesar del dolor intento ponerse de pie, los demás le gritaban que no lo hiciera ya que aquella herida empezó a sangrar mas pero ella no quiso escuchar. Ellos terminaron posicionándose en frente de ella ya que Ryuko estaba ya muy muy cerca, pero sin embargo la presidenta los empujo un poco para ponerse en frente de su novia, lo logro y Ryuko se detuvo nuevamente de golpe.

Satsuki coloco una mano en la mejilla de Ryuko mientras que con la otra seguía presionando la herida en su pecho "Ryuko ... por favor mi amor, vuelve en ti" Satsuki la miro de una manera suplicante y de repente de aquellos ojos grandes y blancos se deslizaron algunas lagrimas.

_-Ella esta llorando ... ¿me habrá oído?-_ pensó Satsuki, pero de repente...

"¡Ryuko-chan, Ryuko-chan , Ryuko-chan!" Mako por fin se despertó y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia Ryuko; la presidenta se aparto un poco y se dejo caer nuevamente al piso. Mako una vez en frente de Ryuko empezó a darle bofetadas.

"Ryuko-chan" Mako le dio una bofetada.

"Reacciona" le dio otra bofetada.

"No te dejes dominar" una bofetada mas

"Por tu monstruo interior" la volvió a abofetear pero ahora por ultima vez, Ryuko torció su cuello y en seguida también todo su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse para deshacer su forma Berserk solo para quedar en la forma normal del kamui Senketsu; Mako se quedo a su lado.

"¡Satsuki-chan resiste, te llevaremos al hospital!" Nonon y los demás estaban desesperados.

Ryuko se sentía cansada, con ganas de dormir en esos momentos ya que se sentía débil por la perdida de sangre que aquella monstruosa transformación implicaba pero al oír las palabras de la pelirosa sus ojos se abrieron como platos, así que mando al diablo su debilidad y empezó a caminar rápidamente como podía hacia ellos, los quito del medio y cargo a Satsuki entre sus brazos.

"Yo la llevare al hospital, Senketsu hora de volar".

"No Ryuko, haz perdido mucha sangre puede ser peligroso".

"Entonces que rayos se supone que debo hacer"

"¡Corre Ryuko-chan, Corre!" grito Mako.

"¿Senketsu podemos hacerlo?".

"Si Ryuko pero solo tienes un minuto antes de que mi transformación en kamui se desvanezca"

"Un minuto es tiempo suficiente" Ryuko volteo a ver a los demás "oigan ustedes, nos vemos en el hospital"

Ryuko salio corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, antes llegar a la puerta deshizo la fusión humano/prenda y entro al hospital.

"¡Necesito un doctor ahora ... rápido!" Grito Ryuko y los doctores presentes corrieron hacia ella.

"Rapido una camilla" dijo uno de los doctores, la camilla llego, Ryuko coloco suavemente a Satsuki sobre esta y los doctores empezaron a darles las atenciones correspondientes, después caminaron rápidamente por un pasillo, la llevaban hacia la sala de operaciones y Ryuko los seguía.

"Señorita usted no puede entrar, tendrá que ir a esperar a la sala de espera" el doctor detuvo a Ryuko antes de que ella entrara a la sala de operaciones con ellos.

"¿Por que no?, ¡yo soy su novia!" Ryuko intento rodear al doctor pero este la volvió a detener.

"Lo siento señorita pero en verdad no puede, le ruego nuevamente que se dirija a la sala de espera, cualquier noticia se la are saber ... ahora si me permite mis colegas y yo tenemos una vida que salvar" el doctor se dio la media vuelta para entrar por fin a la sala de operaciones.

De mala gana Ryuko camino hacia la sala de espera y se dejo caer sobre un asiento, paso un minuto así y de repente Nonon, Gamagori, Sanageyama Inumuta y Mako llegaron.

"¿Que paso?" preguntaron al unisono.

"La están operando ahorita mismo" contesto Ryuko y Mako se sentó a su lado.

En la cara de todos había algo de alivio por que Satsuki estaba siendo atendida pero también había angustia ya que temían por que algo salga mal. Pasaron 4 horas y aun nadie tenia noticias, Ryuko ya estaba desesperándose por lo cual se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de lado a lado como leona enjaulada.

"Oye ya deja de hacer eso, me estas mareando" dijo Nonon.

"Déjame en paz enana rosada" respondió Ryuko.

Mako tomo el valor suficiente y se puso en medio de las dos "chicas por favor, este no es el momento ni en lugar para pelear".

Ryuko iba a sentarse pero de repente por fin el doctor apareció en la sala de espera.

"¿Que paso doctor, todo salio bien?" Ryuko miro fijamente al doctor y los demás se pusieron de pie.

"Quería decirle que ... "

"!Dígalo ya!" Ryuko estaba desesperada y para colmo la mirada seria del doctor no ayudaba, no tenían como saber si las cosas salieron bien o mal.

"La paciente a ..."

CONTINUARA ...


	9. Chapter 9

"Que paso doctor, todo salio bien?" Ryuko miro fijamente al doctor y los demás se pusieron de pie.

"Quería decirle que ...".

"¡Dígalo ya!" Ryuko estaba desesperada y para colmo la mirada seria del doctor no ayudaba, no tenían como saber si las cosas habían salido bien o mal.

"La paciente a ...".

"¡Que!" grito Ryuko.

"La paciente a ... " el doctor repentinamente dejo su semblante serio para adoptar una sonrisa "la paciente a salido bien de la operación y ha sido trasladada a un cuarto de terapia intensiva".

Todos sintieron un gran alivio ... era tanto el alivio que hasta Nonon y Ryuko se abrazaron, pero se separaron rápidamente mirándose con indiferencia.

"Joder doctor, por que no lo dijo antes" le reprocho Ryuko.

"Le pido mil disculpas señorita, pero dígame ¿desea ver a la paciente?"

"¡Claro que si!" dijo Ryuko sonriendo, pero ...

"No, yo quiero entrar primero" dijo Nonon y empezó a caminar hacia dentro aunque ... ni si quiera sabia por donde estaba dicho cuarto.

"Claro que no, yo iré" Ryuko corrió rápidamente y se posiciono en frente de ella.

"¡Ustedes ya basta!, Ryuko tu primero entraras a ver a Satsuki-sama ya que aunque a Nonon no le guste tu tienes mas derecho de verla y tu Nonon iras después ... ¿entendieron?" dijo Gamagori y ambas asintieron, Ryuko le sonrió con burla a Nonon y camino hacia al doctor.

"Listo doctor lleveme al cuarto donde esta Satsuki".

"Muy bien, sigame señorita" el doctor la guió por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de terapia intensiva de Satsuki "hemos llegado señorita, pero entes déjeme decirle que la paciente aun esta bajo los efectos de la anestesia"

"No me importa doctor yo solo quiero verla"

"Esta bien, adelante señorita" el doctor le abrió la puerta del cuarto y Ryuko entro caminando hacia una Satsuki dormida, el doctor ya la iba a dejar a solas pero ...

"Espere doctor" Ryuko se dio la media vuelta para verlo.

"¿Que sucede señorita?"

"¿Cuando la darán de alta?"

"En 3 días señorita"

"Ok, esta bien, ah y otra cosa"

"¿Si? dígame"

"Gracias"

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, después Ryuko volvió hacia Satsuki y el doctor salio del cuarto para realizar sus demás actividades en el hospital. Ryuko tomo una de las sillas que estaban en ese cuarto y la acerco junto a la camilla de Satsuki, se sentó y se quedo solamente contemplándola, aun ahí acostada, recién salida de una operación, con una mascarilla de oxigeno y unos cables los cuales daban hacia una pantalla que monitoreaba su ritmo cardíaco ... aun así le parecía hermosa.

"Oye Ryuko, si es que en algún lugar de tu corazón te sientes culpable, estas mal, si no fuera por ti ella no estuviera aquí, viva" dijo Senketsu.

"¿Umm? la verdad no me siento así, aunque por otro lado me siento algo enojada, esa maldita perra huyo, pero que ni se le ocurra aparecer por que ahora si la matare"

"..." Senketsu no respondió.

CON NONON Y LOS DEMÁS.

"Aver, el orden sera así: Nonon entraras apenas que salga Ryuko, después Mankanshoku, después yo, después Sanageyama y al final Inumuta" dijo Gamagori señalando a cada uno que iba nombrando.

"Tsssk, esta bien, ya que" rezongo Sanageyama.

"Como sea, yo ahorita vuelvo" Nonon se levanto y empezó a caminar.

"Pero Jakuzure-sempai, le toca ahorita a usted" dijo Mako y la pelirosa se detuvo.

"Solo iré a hacer una llamada y ademas no creo que aquella tarada salga de ese cuarto por algunos minutos mas" Nonon retomo su camino dirigiéndose hacia un lugar en el hospital donde no aya mucha gente, saco su celular, marco un numero el cual por cierto era nada mas y nada menos que el de Ragyo Kiryuuin.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ.

Ragyo oyó su celular timbrar, sea quien sea había tenido suerte ya que si se encontraba trabajando lo mas seguro era que le mataría por tal interrupción, pero no era así, ella estaba en una oficina, al ver la pantalla de su celular noto que era cierta pelirosa.

"Nonon, querida, ¿a que debo tu llamada?"

"Discúlpeme, se que a usted no le gusta que la interrumpan en su trabajo pero ahí algo importante que debo contarte"

"Bien, y que es eso tan importante"

"A Satsuki-chan le dispararon en el pecho, pero no ahí nada de que preocuparse ya que ha sido exitosa mente operada y trasladada a un cuarto de terapia intensiva ... me preguntaba si usted tal vez desearía venir a verla".

A Ragyo se le rompió el corazón al oír que le dispararon a Satsuki, quería mandar al diablo todo y regresar cuanto antes para verla pero ... ese orgullo.

"Tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender que ir a la sala de un hospital a ver a mi hija"

"Oh ... discúlpeme por pensar que se había preocupado y que era lo suficiente madre para venir a ver a Satsuki, perdóneme"

"..." Ragyo no contesto por lo cual Nonon pensó que Ragyo le había colgado pero ...

"Si el doctor que opero a mi hija esta cerca, comunicamelo"

Nonon lo busco desesperada mente con la mirada hasta que por fin lo ubico, ella lo llamo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

"Tome la llamada doctor que alguien muy importante esta del otro lado de la linea"

Al oír eso el doctor rápidamente tomo el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" dijo el doctor.

"Doctor soy Ragyo Kiryuuin, la madre de la paciente que fue operada tras recibir una bala en el pecho"

"Oh, si la paciente Satsuki Kiryuuin"

"Así es, ahora dígame la cantidad que pagare y a que cuenta la depositare"

"Si, la cantidad y la cuenta son ..." el doctor le dio los datos, Ragyo llamo a un asistente para que fuera a hacer aquella transacción pero antes que nada, le encargo que se asegurara que esa cuenta era del hospital y no del mismo doctor.

"Muy bien doctor ahora escúcheme, quiero que mi hija sea trasladada ahora mismo a la mansión Kiryuuin."

"Pero no podemos hacer eso, hace poco recién salio de la operación"

"¿Se atreve a contradecirme doctor?"

"No .. pero ..."

"Hágalo"

"Bien , pero permitame asignar alguna enfermera para que la cuide"

"No, que la novia de mi hija la cuide"

"Como usted diga"

"Si y ahora comuníqueme con quien lo comunico"

"Enseguida" dijo el doctor y le regreso el teléfono a Nonon.

"¿Si?"

"Dime el nombre de la persona que le disparo a mi hija"

"Su nombre es Nui Harime"

"Ok, eso es todo" Ragyo termino de decir, colgó y Nonon regreso hacia donde estaban los otros.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Ragyo solamente se quedo pensando, esos minutos pasaron y decidió llamar a su fiel asistente.

"Hoomaru, ven a mi oficina, ahora"

"Enseguida, Ragyo-sama"

Pasaron solamente algunos segundos y Hoomaru se reporto abriendo la puerta de aquella oficina.

"Dígame Ragyo-sama, ¿en que puedo servirle?"

"Necesito que reúnas toda la información posible sobre Nui Harime y me la digas enseguida"

Hoomaru asintió y rápidamente se puso a buscar información en sus lentes/computadora, solo fue cuestión de un minuto para reunirla.

"Ya he logrado reunir información sobre Nui Harime"

"Bien, entonces dime"

"NUI HARIME es una joven de 17 años, estudia en el segundo grado clase K la academia Honnouji y trabaja como modista para aquella marca la cual fue su competencia cuando usted recién empezó" Hoomaru se levanto un poco sus lentes para mirar bien a Ragyo.

"Interesante, ¿que mas?" dijo Ragyo.

Hoomaru se acomodo sus lentes y volvió a leer la información "sus padres fallecieron hace 1 año, no tiene mas familiares por lo tanto se encuentra sola y su residencia se encuentra a las afueras de la cuidad" termino de decir la asistente y volvió a levantar sus lentes.

"Sabes la dirección de su residencia"

"Si Ragyo-sama aquí viene en la información"

"Ok, guárdala bien ... que iremos a hacerle una pequeña visita"

"Ragyo-sama?" Hoomaru estaba confundida, ¿por que su jefa quería verla?.

"Aquella niña ha intentado violar uno de los derechos que ami me corresponden así que ... tiene que pagar su error" Ragyo sonrió maleficamente y Hoomaru le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

"Bien Hoomaru regresemos a casa" Ragyo se puso de pie y ambas salieron con rumbo hacia el aeropuerto privado.

EN EL HOSPITAL.

Ryuko se había quedado dormida junto a Satsuki pero de pronto pudo oír como varias personas entraban, se despertó y ahora vio que aquellas personas que no eran mas que enfermeros desconectaban a Satsuki.

"¡Ey que creen que hacen, no la muevan!" grito Ryuko, se estaba enojando por aquellas acciones.

"Discúlpenos señorita pero la madre de la paciente ah ordenado que sea trasladada a su mansión" le contesto uno de los enfermeros.

"Ugh maldición y por lo menos mandaran a la mansión a alguna enfermera para que la cuide?"

"No, la madre de la paciente también a pedido que no le fuera asignada ninguna enfermera ya que según ella la novia de la paciente se ara cargo"

Ryuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese comentario, pero si era así ella estaría todo el día y toda la noche pendiente de su amada presidenta.

"Ok esta bien, pero muévanla con cuidado".

El enfermero asintió y junto con los demás la llevaron hacia una ambulancia.

"Listo señorita, usted puede subir a la ambulancia para que acompañe a la paciente y le diga al chófer la dirección de la mansión Kiryuuin"

"Ok pero deme un minuto, necesito avisar que ella sera trasladada".

"Esta bien señorita"

Ryuko camino rápido hacia donde estaba Nonon, Mako, Gamagori, Sanageyama y Inumuta.

"Oigan, Satsuki sera llevada a la mansión" dijo Ryuko.

"¿Que?" dijeron ellos al unisono "¿por que?" dijo Nonon esta vez.

"Ordenes de mi madre ... o suegra ... ugh como sea, al igual que también decidió que ninguna enfermera fuera asignada para cuidarla, ella quiso que yo lo hiciera pero me lo haya dicho o no de todos modos yo la cuidaría, bueno yo en este momento subiré a la ambulancia junto a Satsuki así que si ustedes quieren verla vayan en auto" termino de decir Ryuko y se dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia la ambulancia, después llego, entro a la ambulancia y salieron con rumbo hacia la mansión.

HORAS DESPUÉS.

El jet de la familia Kiryuuin ya había aterrizado, Ragyo le ordeno al chófer de su limusina que se retirara ya que Hoomaru la llevaría, el chófer obedeció le hizo una reverencia, se despidió y salio de ahí.

"Bien Hoomaru ahora llévame hacia la casa de aquella niña".

"Como usted ordene Ragyo-sama" la asistente le hizo una reverencia, le abrió una puerta para que entrara, Ragyo entro y se sentó; la asistente cerro la puerta, se dirigió hacia el lugar del piloto, abrió la puerta, se acomodo, encendió el motor y acelero con rumbo hacia aquella residencia; tiempo después llegaron.

"Hemos llegado Ragyo-sama" Hoomaru le abrió la puerta, espero a que saliera por completo para cerrarla.

"Bien, ahora abre la reja"

Hoomaru asintió y camino hacia la reja la cual al parecer se abría con algún código de seguridad pero eso no era ningún problema para ella, se puso a buscar algo en sus lentes/computadora mientras oprimía las teclas de ese tablero de seguridad a una alta velocidad, solo pasaron algunos segundos y la reja se abrió.

"Listo, pase usted Ragyo-sama" Hoomaru le hizo una reverencia, espero a que ella pasara y empezó a seguirla.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y la abrieron, Ragyo entro primero y después Hoomaru, caminaron hasta dar con la habitación de la loli.

"Abre la puerta Hoomaru"

"Si, Ragyo-sama" Hoomaru tomo la perilla de la puerta, la giro y la abrió, como anterior mente Ragyo primero entro y ella después, al entrar notaron que Harime estaba recostada sobre su cama con unos audífonos en sus oídos, la asistente se acerco a ella y se los quito para que escuchara lo que Ragyo quería decir.

"¿Quien rayos son ustedes?, ¿como entraron? ... no importa, ¡salgan ahora mismo!" Harime se levanto de la cama y apunto hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

"Esa no es la forma de hablarle a la gran Ragyo Kiryuuin, niña" la asistente empezó a caminar hacia la loli pero fue detenida.

"Tranquila Hoomaru, que dentro de poco le llegara su hora" Ragyo miro a Harime y le dedico una perversa sonrisa.

"Discúlpeme Ragyo-sama" dijo Hoomaru.

Al oír aquel apellido, Harime enseguida supo que se trataba de la madre de Satsuki, la mujer que mato (la loli no sabia que la presidenta había sobrevivido); así que huye Harime por que si no descubrirás el por que Ragyo da mas miedo que Ryuko. Harime intento huir corriendo hacia la puerta pero en un rápido movimiento Hoomaru se lo impidió colocándose en medio de esa puerta.

"Oh vaya ... tan rápido te quieres ir, pero no te iras sin antes hacerte pagar por haber intentado violar uno de los derechos que ami me corresponden el cual es ... así como yo le di la vida a mi hija Satsuki, solo yo se la puedo quitar" Ragyo empezó a caminar hacia ella pero en cuanto quedaron frente a frente tomo fuertemente a la loli de sus rubios cabellos y la levanto por los aires hasta quedar a su altura "eso lo pagaras con tu vida".

"Suéltame ahora mismo maldita anciana" grito Harime mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de ese agarre pero ... nadie que se aya atrevido a insultar a la gran Ragyo Kiryuuin vive para contarlo, pero eso no fue todo lo que se atrevió a hacer si no que también ... ¡se atrevió a escupirle!; Ragyo extendió su mano libre y aquella manga de su elegante vestido echo de biofibra formo una gran punta filosa y la empezó a acercar al cuello de la loli, pero Harime en un ultimo intento desesperado intento zafarse y lo logro aunque el alivio no duro por mucho; de la nada Ragyo apareció enfrente de ella, volvió a extender su brazo formando nuevamente un pico pero ahora era aplanado el cual por cierto tenia muchísimo filo así que sin decir nada paso ese pico por los brazos de Harime ... si ... corto sus brazos los cuales empezaron a sangrar y mucho.

"Estupida bruja, como te atreves, mis brazos eran la segunda cosa que mas amaba en este mundo" grito Harime.

"Cierra la boca" ahora Ragyo paso esa punta por el cuello de Harime ... ahora corto su cabeza la cual rodó algunos centímetros por el piso.

Ragyo se echo a reír por algunos segundos, despues se callo y miro hacia su asistente.

"Hoomaru, limpia todo y encárgate de echar el cadáver en una bolsa, ahora" ordeno Ragyo

"Enseguida, Ragyo-sama"

Hoomaru limpio aquel cuarto tan bien que hasta lo dejo brillando de limpio y como había pedido su jefa, echo el cadáver de Harime en una bolsa negra plástica.

"Disculpe Ragyo-sama pero ¿que ara con el cuerpo?".

"Que bueno que lo preguntas, no estoy de humor para enterrarla así que localiza enseguida el zoológico mas cercano, iremos a darle de comer a algunos animales"

"Si Ragyo-sama" la asistente rápidamente se puso a localizar uno en sus lentes/computadora y lo logro. "listo, el mas cercano esta a 5 kilómetros de aquí"

"Bien, vayamos entonces"

Ragyo y Hoomaru salieron de la residencia no sin antes apagar todas sus luces ya que bueno ... ahora nadie la habita, cerraron la reja y subieron a la limusina con rumbo hacia aquel zoológico.

EN LA MANSIÓN KIRYUUIN.

Nonon, Mako, Gamagori, Sanageyama y Inumuta llegaron a la mansión, pero solo se quedaron unos minutos ya que bueno, ante aquella salida tan repentina dejaron sus cosas en la academia los hombres subieron al auto pero Nonon y Mako les pidieron que esperaran, la pelirosa le volvió a recordar a Ryuko que cuidara muy bien a Satsuki por que si no se las vería con ella y Mako le dijo que no se preocupara por sus cosas, que ella las llevaría a su casa para entregárselas mañana; después de eso ambas subieron al auto de Gamagori y se fueron hacia la academia. Ryuko volvió a contemplar a Satsuki por algunos minutos, poco después sintió sueño así que se metió a la cama al lado de la presidenta, la brazo suavemente de la cintura y se durmió, ella quería colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de la pelilargo pero en ese momento era una mala idea ya que bueno ahí era el lugar de su herida recién operada; pasaron algunos minutos mas y por fin la pelilargo despertó pero sin embargo sintió 2 cálidos brazos embolviendola, bajo su mirada y noto que era Ryuko por lo cual en su rostro no pudo evitar dibujarse una sonrisa, pero por otro lado Ryuko pudo sentir el movimiento así que también se despertó.

"Me alegro que despertaras" Ryuko se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Yo también me alegro de eso y de que estés aquí" Satsuki le sonrió levemente "pero ... ¿que hago aquí en la mansión, no se supone que devén de pasar algunos días para que me pueda mover y me den de alta?".

"Eh ... si, eso iba a pasar pero nuestra madre ordeno que te trasladaran aquí y que no mandaran ninguna enfermera por que yo te cuidaría" Ryuko se empezó a a rascar la mejilla.

"Oh ... ya veo" Satsuki volteo hacia el ventanal de su habitación, pero sin embargo tenia otra duda y no tenia pensado quedarse mas tiempo con ella.

"Dime Ryuko ¿por que te transformaste de esa forma grotesca cuando pensaste que había muerto?" ahora Satsuki volteo hacia Ryuko y la miro fijamente.

Ryuko se tenso, no sabia que decirle y esque ni ella misma sabia por que se convirtió en eso, pero ...

"La verdad no lo se pero ... yo no soy la única culpable, también fue Senketsu, yo solo me llene de ira y el se transformo" Ryuko cruzo sus brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

"¿Que es lo que haz dicho Ryuko?" a Senketsu se le empezó a marcar una vena junto a su ojo y en un rápido movimiento se salio de Ryuko logrando con eso desvestirla y dejarla en ropa interior.

Satsuki se sonrojo un poco y paso saliva pesadamente ... ¡rayos por que tenia que estar malherida en estos momentos!

"Ey uniforme de pacotilla, vuélveme a vestir"

"No, por que si no te hubieras enojado tanto yo no me hubiera transformado"

"Eres un ..."

"¡Ya deténganse!" grito Satsuki pero ante ese esfuerzo empezó a sentir algo de dolor en el pecho así que rápidamente coloco una de sus manos en la herida recién operada.

"Oh por dios, Satsuki" rápidamente Ryuko se acerco a Satsuki "¿que hago?" se sentía desesperada por ayudarla.

"Nada solo ... deja que me relaje un poco" Satsuki empezó a respirar profunda y calmada mente. lo logro, el dolor desapareció "listo" ella sonrió levemente.

Ryuko y Senketsu suspiraron aliviados, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, ahora querían contarle bien a Satsuki la razón de aquella transformación.

"Bueno Satsuki, la razón por la cual me transforme es que al verte ahí en el suelo y pensar que habías muerto, rápidamente empece a sentir ira, rabia pero sobre todo odio; sentimientos que provocaron que mi sangre hirviera" dijo Ryuko.

"Asi es, yo me alimento de la sangre de Ryuko por eso puedo conseguir transformarme, pero cuando su sangre empezó a hervir me afecto también ami ya que en ese instante yo empece a beber sangre llena de esos sentimientos así que con esos 2 factores no pude controlarme y lleve a Ryuko a aquella transformación" dijo ahora Senketsu.

"Vaya, entonces esta bien" contesto Satsuki.

Senketsu volvió a vestir a Ryuko y ambas se quedaron solamente mirándose por pocos minutos.

"Este ... ¿necesitas algo Satsuki, quieres que te haga de cenar?"

"Si .. pero antes desearía darme una ducha" Satsuki se sentó en la cama pero se sintió mareada por aquella anestesia pero sin embargo eso no la iba a detener, así que ahora se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el baño, pero ...

"Espera Satsuki, deja colocarte esto" Ryuko tomo una bolsa platica y la rompió para quedarse con un pedazo del mismo tamaño de la herida de Satsuki, tomo una cinta, primero coloco el pedazo de bolsa por sobre el parche echo de vendas y enseguida puso cinta la cual pego muy bien herméticamente para que no entrara agua "listo ya esta".

"Bien, saldré en unos minutos" Satsuki se dirigió a la ducha, pero se detuvo "Ryuko junta unas pantaletas, una blusa que no este ajustada y una toalla para que me las dejes junto a la tina".

"Si enseguida" Ryuko empezó a juntar aquellas prendas y la toalla; Satsuki entro a la ducha, minutos después entro ryuko y dejo todas esas prendas en donde ella le había indicado y salio de ahí, pasaron unos minutos mas pero la presidenta aun no salia.

"¿Satsuki estas bien?".

"Si".

Pasaron otros minutos mas y nada.

"¿Satsuki en serio estas bien, por que no sales?".

Sin que Ryuko se lo esperara, Satsuki abrió la puerta del baño, pero con el pecho desnudo solo traía puestas sus pantaletas; Ryuko se sonrojo de golpe.

"Q-q-que ... por que e-e-estas ...?" tartamudeo Ryuko nerviosamente.

"Ponme tu la blusa, me cuesta trabajo admitirlo pero ... " Satsuki suspiro "yo sola no puedo"

"O-o-ok ..." Ryuko se acerco a ella, tomo una de las mangas de la blusa para meter su brazo pero enseguida pensó en algo mejor "¿oye Satsuki no cres que es mejor con camisa?".

"Podría ser, trae una"

"Ok, ya voy" Ryuko fue hacia el closet, lo abrió y tomo una camisa, cerro el closet y regreso con Satsuki "bien, te la pondré".

"Ok"

Suavemente Ryuko metió un brazo en una de las mangas, después metió el otro, muy despacio quito la cinta y el pedazo de bolsa plastica que había colocado sobre la operación, los tiro en en cesto de basura que había cerca y ahora empezó a abotonar la camisa, una vez echo Satsuki volvió a recostarse en su gran cama.

"Bien Satsuki te are algo de cenar y no se te ocurra levantarte aunque si en dado caso tienes que hacerlo, avísame"

Satsuki miro fijamente a Ryuko, volvió a suspirar y asintió. Ryuko bajo hacia la cocina a preparar la cena.

EN ALGÚN ZOOLÓGICO DE LA CUIDAD.

Por fin Ragyo y Hoomaru llegaron, la asistente bajo la bolsa y ambas caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada la cual por suerte no tenia código de seguridad, solo un gran candado, Hoomaru lo abrió con facilidad.

"Si me permite preguntarle Ragyo-sama, ¿a que animales les daremos de comer?"

"A las hienas, ya que son unos animales los cuales devoran a sus presas por completo, incluyendo los huesos"

"Vaya Ragyo-sama que inteligente es usted"

"Si, lo se, ahora vamos" dijo Ragyo y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia el habitad de las hienas, poco después llegaron.

"Aquí es, Hoomaru, dales de comer"

"Como ordene Ragyo-sama" Hoomaru hizo una rápida reverencia, tomo la bolsa la cual tenia adentro el cadáver de Harime, salto hacia dentro del habitad; las hienas al verla empezaron a correr hacia ella pero en un rápido movimiento la asistente tiro de la bolsa sacando por completo el cadáver y salto fuera de ahí volviendo hacia Ragyo.

"Bien echo mi fiel asistente, ahora quema esa bolsa y vamos a casa"

"Si, para después ver como esta la señorita Satsuki"

Ragyo miro fijamente a Hoomaru y asintió levemente, por otro lado la asistente sonrió y le prendió fuego a la bolsa, se quedaron ahí algunos minutos hasta que la bolsa se calcinara por completo, después ambas volvieron a la limusina no sin ates que Hoomaru cerrara el candado, una vez echo se  
dirigieron a la mansión.

EN LA MANSIÓN KIRYUUIN.

Ryuko termino de hacer la cena de Satsuki; ella también se hizo algo de cenar pero se lo comió rápido, tomo la cena de la pelilargo y se la llevo a su recamara, la coloco en una pequeña mesa la cual poso sobre las piernas de Satsuki y la presidenta empezó a comer, poco después termino pero ... empezó a sentir sueño y esto Ryuko lo noto.

"Veo que tienes sueño, duerme Satsuki"

"No"

"Oye no ahí problema yo también dormiré después de bañarme, así que anda, duérmete"

"Ok"

Ryuko le quito la pequeña mesa y la puso encima de un mueble, Satsuki se recostó bien en la cama pero no quería dormir hasta que Ryuko también durmiera así que solo fingió hacerlo; Ryuko se quito a Senketsu, lo colgó dentro del closet aprovechando también para sacar su pijama de conejos, una vez listo, camino hacia el baño y empezó a ducharse, minutos después salio del baño y se metió a la cama, Satsuki volteo a verla.

"Pensé que estabas dormida"

"No"

"Bueno ... " Ryuko se acerco mas a ella y beso sus labios suavemente, después de deshacer el beso volvió a abrazarla de la cintura ·"¿ahora si dormirás?"

"Si" Satsuki sonrió levemente, sin mover su cuerpo ... solo su cabeza, logro darle un tierno beso en la frente a Ryuko.

Permanecieron abrazadas algunos minutos, Satsuki con aquella cara seria que la caracteriza, por otro lado Ryuko sonreía y poco después cayeron en un profundo sueño.

...

Ragyo y Hoomaru llegaron a casa, se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de Satsuki, por esta vez Ragyo entro primero dejando tras de ella a su asistente aunque sin embargo rápidamente noto que sus 2 amadas hijas dormían, Ryuko abrazando tierna mente a Satsuki.

Ragyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen "bueno creo que mejor volvemos mañana" se dio la media vuelta y Hoomaru cerro despacio la puerta.

"A dormir Hoomaru" la asistente asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia la recamara de Ragyo, Hoomaru abrió la puerta y su jefa entro, después la cerro y también entro (un momento, ¿ellas duermen juntas?, ¿que es lo que aran? ... quien sabe).

UN MES DESPUÉS.

Si ... ya había pasado un mes después de aquel incidente y de la muerte de cierta loli. Cuando Ryuko volvió a la escuela no pudo evitar preguntar por Harime, pensó que a lo mejor algún maestro sabia algo pero la respuesta fue que ella había sido expulsada y que ella se mudo a otro país ( pero no era mas que una vil mentira ... ¿no es así Ragyo?). Ahora Ryuko se encontraba buscando como loca a Satsuki ya que cuando despertó no la encontró junto a ella en la cama pero ... ¿por que? la presidenta ya se había recuperado pero sin embargo Ryuko aun no dejaba de sobre protegerla y a esto a la pelilargo le empezaba a molestar ¡ella ya estaba bien ya no quería que la trataran como a una niña! así que despertó antes que Ryuko y salio afuera en los jardines de la mansión, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, quería tomar aire fresco. Ryuko ya había buscado por toda la planta alta ya solo le faltaba buscar abajo así que bajo las escaleras pero al hacerlo noto a su madre sentada erguida mente como toda una reina y tras de ella a su siempre fiel asistente.

"¿Haz visto a Satsuki?" pregunto Ryuko desesperada.

Ragyo solamente levanto una ceja gruesa y volteo hacia un lado, lado el cual por cierto estaba Satsuki; Ryuko volteo hacia donde estaba mirando su madre y pudo notar a Satsuki la cual dormía plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, no pudo evitar caer completamente hipnotizada ante aquella belleza ... parecía un ángel. Ragyo al notar así a su hija miro a Hoomaru, sonrieron de una forma cómplice, Ragyo volvió su mirada hacia su hija ... era momento de actuar.

"Hija mía"

"Si ..."

"Quería preguntarte algo"

"Si ..." o por dios, Ryuko, ¡reacciona!

"¿Aceptas casarte con Satsuki en una semana?"

"Si ..." Ryuko ¡que acabas de aceptar!

"Oh que feliz soy, Hoomaru acompáñame, tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos para la boda" Ragyo se puso de pie y con una gran sonrisa de victoria empezó a caminar hacia fuera de la mansión.

"Espere Ragyo-sama" Hoomaru camino rápidamente hacia ella para alcanzarla, después se dirigieron hacia la limusina y salieron con rumbo hacia algunas tiendas para organizar la boda.

"Ryuko" la llamo Senketsu pero no tubo respuesta, Ryuko aun seguía mirando a Satsuki.

"¡Ryuko!" levanto un poco la voz y nada ...

"¡Ryukooo!" grito fuerte y por fin.

"¡Uggh, que pasa Senketsu por que gritas!"

Senketsu suspiro profundamente "Ryuko por lo que veo tu no tienes idea de la proposición que acabas de aceptar de tu madre"

"No tengo idea, no lo recuerdo ... estaba distraída, ¿que se supone que acepte?"

"Ryuko tu ... aceptaste casarte con Satsuki en una semana"

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

CONTINUARA...


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia:** Este capitulo tendrá contenido futanari; señale con unas **XXXX **en el momento en donde empieza al igual que en donde termina para que aquellos que no les guste dicho genero puedan brincar esa parte.

* * *

Senketsu suspiro profundamente "Ryuko por lo que veo tu no tienes idea de la proposición que acabas de aceptar de tu madre".

"No tengo idea, no lo recuerdo ... estaba distraída ¿que se supone que acepte?.

"Ryuko tu ... aceptaste casarte con Satsuki en una semana".

" ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!".

Al oír aquel grito Satsuki se despertó apruptamente y corrió hacia dentro de la mansión ya que pensó que a Ryuko le había pasado algo grave.

" ¡¿Ryuko que paso, estas bien?!"

" ¿Eh?... si estoy bien"

" ¿Entonces por que gritaste?"

"Esque nuestra madre ..."

" ¡¿Le paso algo a nuestra madre?!"

"No, nada de eso"

" ¡dímelo ya!"

"Bueno ... te lo contare, mira yo estaba muy distraída pero ella empezó a hablarme por lo tanto no oí lo que decía y cuando reaccione ella ya se había ido y Senketsu me dijo que yo había aceptado casarme contigo en una semana"

"Ok y dime, que es lo que te tenia tan distraída?"

Ryuko se sonrojo de golpe "e-este yo ... yo ... yo me distraje viéndote!" grito Ryuko avergonzada y Satsuki se sonrojo levemente.

"Oh ... bueno ... y ahora dime que es lo que piensas de la boda"

"La verdad yo creo que es muy repentino, no llevamos ni medio año de noviazgo y ademas ¡somos muy jóvenes!" exclamo Ryuko.

Satsuki sintió enojo ante la respuesta de Ryuko y esque ella si deseaba casarse.

"Muy bien, entonces déjame llamar a nuestra madre para decirle que cancele la boda por que ¡tu! no te sientes lista" termino de decir Satsuki, saco su celular y salio de la mansión.

Ryuko se quedo ahí adentro paralizada ante la reacción de Satsuki mientras que en su mente se llevaba a cavo una batalla con su propio subconsciente.

**_- Tanto amas a esa mujer que rechazas casarte con ella?-_**

_-Claro que quiero casarme con ella pero ... es muy pronto, ¿no crees?-_

**_-No, yo no lo creo así-_**

_- ¿Por que no?-_

**_-Ahí no se, tal vez ... ¿por que la amas?-_**

_-Si, es verdad, la amo pero aun pienso que somos muy jóvenes-_

**_- ¿Jóvenes?, haber querida recuerdame ¿a que edad tu madre dio a luz a tu novia?-_**

_-Satsuki me comento que a los 18 años-_

**_-Exacto y ¿eso quiere decir ...?-_**

_- ¿Que si dio a luz a los 18 años se caso antes?-_

**_- ¡Por fin! , ¡milagro! oye después de todo no eres tan idiota-_**

_-Ey óyeme tu ami no me llamas así-_

**_-Tranquila fiera, que yo solo soy tu maldito subconsciente-_**

_-Tssk como sea-_

**_-Ahora dime querida, ¿te casaras o seguirás teniendo miedo?-_**

_- ¡Yo no tengo miedo!-_

**_-Bien, demuéstralo, ve por tu novia que esta afuera de la mansión-_**

_-Te lo demostrare-_

**_-Adelante-_**

_-Lo aria si dejaras de hablarme-_

**_-Lo aria si te movieras y caminaras ya hacia donde esta ella-_**

_-Eso are así que ya puedes desaparecer-_

**_-Adiós-_**

Aquella batalla con su propio subconsciente acabo (subconsciente 1 , Ryuko 0) así que ya tenia todo bien claro, era el momento de hacer las cosas bien.

_-Ughh maldito subconsciente, odio cuando me haces cambiar de parecer- pensó Ryuko._

Ryuko camino rápidamente hacia fuera de la mansión donde se encontraba Satsuki notando como esta al parecer hacia una llamada; Satsuki intento hablar con su madre pero no tuvo éxito ya que el celular de Ragyo estaba apagado (ella estaba haciendo los preparativos para la boda y no quería que nadie la molestara así que decidió apagar su celular), iba a intentar de nuevo otra llamada pero de repente sintió como su celular era arrebatado, dirigió su mirada hacia quien sea que aya sido y noto que era Ryuko, pero sin embargo sintió que su enojo crecía mas. La negación de 4yuko sobre casarse con ella y ahora esto.

" ¡Devuélvemelo ahora!" exclamo Satsuki.

"Tranquila Satsuki"

"Te ordeno que me lo regreses"

Ryuko pudo ver como en los azules ojos de su amada había cierto enojo así que hizo un ademan de devolverlo pero cuando Satsuki estaba apunto de tomarlo, en un rápido movimiento Ryuko tomo con una mano el cuello de la presidenta haciendo que se inclinara un poco y la beso; Satsuki se sorprendió al principio e incluso quería separarse pero no lo hizo, ella termino correspondiendo aquel beso y coloco sus manos en la cintura de Ryuko. Poco después se separaron.

" ¿Y eso por que fue?" dijo Satsuki frunciendo el ceño.

"Bueno yo quería decirte que cambie de opinión, si quiero casarme contigo en una semana" Ryuko ahora si le devolvió su celular y Satsuki lo guardo.

" ¿Estas segura?" la presidenta arqueo una ceja gruesa.

"Claro que si" Ryuko volvió a acercarse a ella, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y le dio un beso rápido pero tierno.

Satsuki volvió a colocar sus manos en la cintura de Ryuko e igual que ella de dio un beso rápido y tierno "bien entonces creo que debería desistir en llamar a mi madre" Satsuki sonrió levemente.

"Si, yo también lo creo" Ryuko también sonrió pero amplia mente.

"Bueno ... " Satsuki volvió a sacar su celular de su bolsillo para ver la hora y volvió a meterlo "creo que deberíamos ir a comer" ahora Satsuki le empezó a dar pequeños besos a Ryuko en los labios.

"Si, muero de hambre" Ryuko volvió a sonreír ahora entre aquellos cortos pero deliciosos besos.

"Entonces vamos" Satsuki detuvo los besos, tomo a Ryuko de la mano y ambas se dirigieron a la cocina para decirle al cocinero que platillos hacer.

CON RAGYO Y HOOMARU.

Ambas se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la cuidad en la lujosa limusina, ya sabían en que lugar festejar la boda después de salir de la iglesia, así que ya había apartado las invitaciones y ademas ya sabían que tenían que ir con un sacerdote amigo de la familia, pero algo mas faltaba ...

"Ragyo-sama" dijo Hoomaru

"Si, dime"

"Algo se nos olvido"

"Imposible, ami nada se me olvida"

"Pero Ragyo-sama, falta saber cual de las señoritas llevara el traje del novio y cual llevara el vestido de novia"

"Es verdad, debo admitir que se me olvido ese detalle así que are una llamada"

Ragyo tomo su celular y empezó a llamar a Satsuki; la presidenta estaba comiendo en el comedor, cuando oyó el timbre de su celular lo saco de su bolsillo y en cuanto noto que era su madre no dudo en responder.

"Madre"

"Hija mía solo llame para preguntarte algo"

" ¿Que cosa?"

"¿Quien de ustedes llevara el vestido de novia y quien el traje de novio?"

"Oh, bueno ... madre tu ya sabes que yo solo uso faldas, shorts, blusas, camisas pantalones o el traje que me pongo para la academia pero un vestido no es algo que me agradaría portar"

"Muy bien, en ese caso tu llevaras el traje de novio y tu hermana el vestido de novia"

"Si"

"Bueno eso es todo, adiós" termino de decir Ragyo y colgó.

"Ragyo-sama si me permite hacerle otra pregunta ... ¿quienes serán los invitados?"

"No pienso hacer una gran boda, así que solo invitare a los amigos de mis hijas tanto como a sus familiares, ya conozco a los los amigos de Satsuki pero los de Ryuko no así que sera cuestión de que diga sus nombres para que sean añadidos a las invitaciones".

" Pero usted Ragyo-sama ¿no invitara a alguien?"

"La mayoría de las personas que me rodean son hipócritas mi querida asistente, así que solo invitare a las personas las cuales confió y son tu y aquel amigo el cual iremos a visitar a su iglesia." dijo Ragyo y Hoomaru se sonrojo levemente; acción que su jefa pudo notar.

"Gracias Ragyo-sama, para mi sera un gran honor" Hoomaru hizo una reverencia.

"Si y Hoomaru ya esta decidido, mi hija Satsuki llevara el traje de novio y mi hija Ryuko el vestido, así que primero llévame con el sacerdote y después iremos a una de mis tiendas de ropa para los trajes".

"Si Ragyo-sama, como usted ordene"

Ambas volvieron a la limusina y se dirigieron hacia una iglesia, una ves ahí caminaron hacia dentro de esta y rápidamente notaron a aquel sacerdote el cual era un buen amigo de la familia.

"Oh mi querido amigo Takiji Kuroido, tanto tiempo sin verte"

"No lo puedo creer, ¿Ragyo? cuantos años han pasado ... creo que la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando tuve el honor de unirlos en matrimonio ati y a Soichiro"

"Así es, aunque el falleció hace algunos años"

"Oh ... lamento mucho oír eso Ragyo, que dios lo tenga en su salta gloria"

"Como sea, he venido aquí para que vuelvas a unir 2 almas en matrimonio"

Takiji miro a su querida amiga y después miro hacia su asistente " Ragyo, ¿acaso ustedes dos piensan casarse?"

Ragyo al oír aquel comentario no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada "claro que no, yo no pienso volverme a casar" dijo una vez que logro calmarse. Pero después miro de reojo hacia Hoomaru y noto que en la cara de esta había ... tristeza? o tal vez ... decepción?. Ragyo sonrió con malicia ( que planeas Ragyo?).

"Ok, pero entonces a quien uniré en matrimonio?"

Ragyo iba a decirle _'a mis 2 hijas'_ pero decirle eso a el lo mas seguro era que se negaría ya que bueno, seria una boda incestuosa así que tendría que decirlo de otra forma.

"Mi hija se ha enamorado de una chica así que quiero que seas tu quien las una en matrimonio"

"Oh ... como ya sabes, yo siempre he pensado que el amor es amor sin importar el genero así que haz venido con el sacerdote indicado y perdona mi curiosidad pero cual es el nombre de tu hija y de la otra chica"

"El de mi hija Satsuki Kiryuuin y el de su enamorada Ryuko Matoi"

"Vaya ... en ese caso me alegro que me consideres para unirlas y por cierto cuando deseas que sea la fecha de la boda"

"En una semana, exactamente el próximo domingo aquí en tu iglesia y después de la boda habrá un pequeño festejo en una de mis casas de playa, yo te daré la dirección la próxima vez que te vea"

"Muy bien, yo no tendré ningún pendiente ese día el cual me impida ejecutar esa boda y ademas yo con mucho gusto iré a aquel festejo"

"Entonces ya esta echo, el próximo domingo habrá boda y fiesta; bueno mi querido amigo Takiji yo me retiro, hasta pronto"

"Gracias Ragyo, cuídate y que dios te bendiga"

Ragyo solamente le sonrió, se dio la media vuelta y salio de la iglesia junto con Hoomaru.

"Hoomaru ahora vamos hacia mi tienda de ropa"

"Enseguida Ragyo-sama"

En la limusina Ragyo observo a Hoomaru desde el espejo retrovisor notando así que su asistente aun seguía con aquella señal de tristeza o ... decepción en su rostro.

_-Vaya vaya, con que así están las cosas eh mi fiel asistente ... ya are algo contigo después-_ pensó Ragyo.

Poco después llegaron a la tienda de ropa, una vez ahí Ragyo entro y las personas que atendían la tienda dejaron de atender a sus clientes para ahora atender a nada mas y nada menos que a su jefa la cual por cierto no solo era la dueña de esa tienda, si no que también era la dueña de las demás tiendas de ropa que había distribuidas en todo el mundo cuya marca era la mas prestigiada y poderosa del mundo osease Revocs.

"Es un gran honor tenerla aquí Ragyo-sama, ¿en que podemos servirle?" dijeron al unisono todos los empleados de aquella tienda.

Ragyo miro fijamente a todos "quiero que traigan frente ami los mejores vestidos de novia y trajes de novio que tengan, ahora "

"Enseguida Ragyo-sama" volvieron a decir todos al unisono; ellos empezaron a buscar los mejores tajes que tenían, una vez echo los colocaron ordenados en hilera en frente de Ragyo.

"Estos son los mejores Ragyo-sama" una vez mas dijeron todos al unisono ... dios ¿no se cansan de parecer un coro?

"Muy bien" dijo Ragyo y empezó a mirar fija y detenidamente cada traje; hubo un traje de novia que le llamo la atención (el traje de novia que Ryuko portaba en el capitulo 21 de la serie) al igual que también le llamo un traje de novio el cual era conformado por un chaque blanco, frac y camisa con mancuernillas de manga larga del mismo color (blanco) y corbata azul.

"Quiero esos 2" dijo Ragyo señalando los trajes.

"Enseguida se los entregamos Ragyo sama" dijeron los empleados que le habían llevado aquellos trajes y los demás se dedicaron a acomodar en sus lugares aquellos trajes que a Ragyo no le habían interesado. Los empleados doblaron perfectamente cada traje y los metieron en unas cajas blancas grandes, pero ahora ¿que se supone que iban a hacer los empleados? ... ¿cobrarle a su propia jefa o decirle que así esta bien? ... dios ¡¿que se supone que aran?!, pero antes de que ellos pudieran pensar en otra cosa Ragyo puso en frente de ellos su tarjeta de crédito.

"Cóbrenme rápido, estoy harta de estar todo el día fuera de casa"

"Si y discúlpenos Ragyo-sama"

Los empleados le cobraron a Ragyo, le devolvieron la tarjeta, Ragyo le ordeno a Hoomaru que llevara las cajas a la limusina, los empleados se despidieron pero ella solamente los miro fijamente y salio de ahí directo hacia su limusina.

"Bien Hoomaru, vamos a la mansión ahora"

"Como usted ordene Ragyo-sama"

Ambas volvieron a la limusina para dirigirse ahora a la mansión

EN LA MANSION KIRYUUIN.

Ryuko y Satsuki estaban sentadas en el gran sofá de 4 plazas que estaba en la sala, pero sin embargo la presidenta se sentía algo preocupada ya que su madre desde la mañana había salido y ya estaba anocheciendo ... ¿tanto tiempo llevaba organizar una boda?.

Ryuko la miro y pudo ver aquella preocupación, así que se acerco a su rostro, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Satsuki y la beso en los labios, la pelilargo se quedo viéndola por unos segundos sin hacer nada pero después cerro sus ojos y correspondió ese beso; poco después Ryuko rompió el beso.

"No te preocupes Satsuki, nuestra madre esta bien y te aseguro que en cuanto menos te lo esperes ella entrara por ahí" Ryuko señalo la puerta de entrada y como si ella fuese la mas grande adivina, así fue; de pronto se escucho el sonido de la gran limusina estacionándose seguido por unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta la cual se abrió dando paso a Ragyo y a Hoomaru que cargaba las cajas del vestido de novia y el traje de novio.

"Ya estoy aquí mis queridas hijas" dijo Ragyo sonriendo amplia mente.

"Si ya vi" dijo Ryuko sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Satsuki solo miraba con curiosidad aquellas 2 cajas grandes ¿que era lo que tenían dentro?. Ragyo noto aquella curiosidad.

"Hoomaru, dale el vestido de novia a mi hija Ryuko y a mi hija Satsuki el traje de novio"

"Si Ragyo-sama"

Hoomaru le dio una caja a Ryuko y otra a Satsuki.

"Hijas déjenme decirles que esos trajes están echos de biofibra, así que si ahí algo que no les queda solo esperen unos segundos, la biofibra se adaptara a su cuerpo para que el traje les quede perfecto, así que sin mas que esperar vayan a probárselo"

"Pero he oído que no es bueno ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda por que es de mala suerte o ... cosas así" dijo Ryuko mientras había un poco la caja para ver su vestido.

"No creas nada de eso hija mía, solo son creencias estúpidas, así que vayan a ponérselos"

Ryuko y Satsuki asintieron; en la planta baja de la mansión había 2 baños, así que la presidenta entro a uno y Ryuko en el otro.

"Bueno Senketsu creo que te dejare colgado por unos minutos, tengo que ponerme esto"

"No ahí problema Ryuko" Senketsu le sonrió y Ryuko empezó a quitárselo, lo colgó en un gancho y se puso el vestido.

" También tengo que ponerme los guantes, la tiara y el velo ¿o puedo salir así?" le pregunto Ryuko a Senketsu mientras ella se miraba en el espejo.

"No lo se Ryuko, pero yo diría que todo"

"Uggh, ni modo" Ryuko se empezó a poner los guantes, después se coloco la tiara y el velo.

"Oh Ryuko, te vez muy bien"

" Enserio?"

"Si Ryuko, ahora sal para ver que piensa tu madre"

" ¿Crees que le guste?"

"Yo digo que si después de todo ella lo escogió"

"Si, bueno entonces aquí voy" Ryuko salio del baño y camino hasta Ragyo.

"B-bueno y ... q-q-que tal se me ve?"

"Oh querida hija, te queda de maravilla" Ragyo sonrió y Ryuko miro hacia otro lado sonrojada "bueno hija mía ahora ve a quitártelo" Ryuko asintió, iba a darse la media vuelta para dirigirse al baño y cambiarse pero de repente Satsuki salio del baño con su cara levemente sonrojada y esque aquel traje le quedaba muy grande; se veía muy graciosa, Ryuko tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no reírse.

"Este traje no me queda" dijo Satsuki tratando de sonar seria.

"Tranquila hija mía, recuerda lo que dije : ese traje esta echo de biofibra así que dale unos segundos mas para que se adapte a tu figura"

"Ok ..."

Y así fue, segundos después el traje de Satsuki empezó a removerse para amoldarse a su esbelta figura; la pelilargo no hizo mas que sorprenderse ante lo que había pasado, pero por otro lado a Ryuko casi se le cae la saliva al verla así.

_-Maldición, ya no se con que traje se ve mas sexy, con ese o con el que siempre lleva a la academia-_ pensó Ryuko mientras la veía detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

"Ves Satsuki, ahora ya te queda el traje el cual por cierto te queda excelente" dijo Ragyo.

"Si ...gracias, ¿ya puedo quitármelo?"

"Claro que si, vayan las 2 a quitarse sus trajes"

Ambas asintieron y se dirigieron a hacia los baños para quitarse aquellos trajes los cuales doblaron cuidadosamente y colocaron de vuelta en las cajas; cuando Ryuko se volvió poner a Senketsu. El noto algo ...

"Ryuko, tu sangre esta ardiendo, ¿que paso?"

"Bueno esque ... el traje de novio que se puso Satsuki la hacia verse tan ... " Ryuko se mordió el labio inferior pero después reacciono y sacudió su cabeza "no, no es momento de pensar en eso, ya después llegara el tiempo de hacerlo"

Ryuko tomo la caja y salio del baño, segundos después salio Satsuki del otro baño.

"Hoomaru lleva rápidamente las cajas al cuarto de Satsuki" ordeno Ragyo.

"Si, enseguida Ragyo-sama" Hoomaru tomo las cajas y las llevo al cuarto de la presidenta, segundos después bajo.

"Bien ahora hijas mías, vamos a cenar" dijo Ragyo y se dirigieron a la cocina, cada quien le pidió al cocinero lo que quería comer, poco después la comida estuvo lista y todas se sentaron en el comedor para degustar de sus alimentos, Ragyo empezó a preguntarles sobre como les iba en la academia pero después dejo de hablar con ellas para ahora empezar a hablar con Hoomaru sobre asuntos del trabajo y esto a Ryuko le empezó a aburrir tanto que le dio sueño.

"Bueno, siento interrumpir su platica pero ... " Ryuko bostezo "ya tengo sueño, Satsuki vayámonos a dormir"; Satsuki se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Ryuko.

"Bien hijas mías, que descansen y que tengan una buena noche" dijo Ragyo.

"Igualmente madre" Satsuki le sonrió levemente pero Ryuko solo la miro fijamente y se dio la media vuelta.

"Parece que la señorita Ryuko aun no confía en usted Ragyo-sama"

"Si .. y no la culpo, esta en todo su derecho, después de todo la tire como basura cuando pensé que el experimento fallo" Ragyo agacho su mirada, pero solo por unos segundos " bueno Hoomaru, nosotras también deberíamos ir a dormir"

Ragyo y Hoomaru se levantaron del comedor y caminaron hacia su cuarto, pero antes de llegar, Ragyo quiso ir a darle un vistazo a sus hijas, abrió la puerta del cuarto en donde estaban y pudo ver a Ryuko, como siempre plácidamente dormida sobre el pecho de Satsuki mientras que la pelilargo también dormía envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo; Ragyo sonrio y muy despacio cerro la puerta.

"Vayamos a nuestro cuarto Hoomaru" dijo Ragyo, Hoomaru le abrió la puerta, entro y la asistente después de ella.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.

El gran día por fin llego (domingo), todos los invitados estaban ya en la iglesia; Satsuki entro vestida con su traje de novio seguida de Nonon ya que bueno, la presidenta le pidió a la peilrosa que fuera su madrina, por otro lado Ryuko aun no llegaba ya que a ultima hora fue a casa de los Mankanshoku en una limusina a pedirle a Mako que fuera su madrina, después de la petición todos se subieron a la limusina la cual condujo hasta la iglesia. cuando llegaron. Todos bajaron.

" ¡Ya llego la novia!" grito toda la familia Mankanshoku y todos los demás miraron hacia la puerta incluyendo a Satsuki que no puedo evitar sonreír al ver a Ryuko; la familia Mankanshoku se sentó en una banca de la iglesia, excepto Mako, ella acompaño a Ryuko hacia el altar y una vez que llegaron el sacerdote empezó con el discurso ...

"Bien, primero que nada ustedes dos han venido aquí bajo su propia voluntad, ¿sin que nadie las presione?".

Ryuko rápidamente frunció el ceño y miro hacia Ragyo; cuando Ragyo vio que la miraba volteo rápidamente hacia otro lado y Hoomaru no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla. Ryuko volvió su mirada hacia el sacerdote.

"Si, hemos venido por nuestra voluntad" dijeron Ryuko y Satsuki"

"Bien entonces empezare; ¿están dispuestas a amarse y honrarse mutuamente en su matrimonio durante toda la vida?" dijo el sacerdote, Satsuki iba a decir '_si'_ pero Ryuko se adelanto a hablar.

"Demonios, ¡ya sáltese toda esa aburrida parte!" exclamo Ryuko. El sacerdote la miro sorprendido. Satsuki la miro con su entrecejo fruncido. Ryuko estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que una vez mas en su mente empezó a hablar con su subconsciente.

**_-Oh ... vaya vaya, la que no quería casarse ahora exige que su propia boda acabe pronto, que ironía-_**

_- ¿Tu otra vez?, ¡déjame en paz maldita sea!-_

**_-Sabes, deberías tranquilizarte de lo contrario arruinaras la boda-_**

_-Uggh ok ... lo are pero no por que tu lo pidas-_

**_-Si ... lo que tu digas, ahora vuelve-_**

Ryuko sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia el sacerdote pero sin embargo el estaba mirando a Ragyo para saber que hacer; Ragyo le hizo una seña en señal de aprobación para que se saltara ese paso y el sacerdote asintió.

"Bueno ... entonces ... que el señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre ... ahora por favor, los anillos ..."

De repente Guts salio de entre las bancas y empezó a caminar en medio de la alfombra hacia el altar, el llevaba en su lomo una pequeña caja la cual contenía las argollas de matrimonio, el llego y Satsuki se inclino para tomar la cajita, la abrió; Ryuko no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la belleza de aquellos anillos los cuales no eran de aquella forma típica lisa y redonda, no, estas eran de forma irregular, Garden de platino con diamantes. Satsuki tomo la argolla que tenia grabado su propio nombre gravado.

"Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y de mi felicidad, en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo" Satsuki tomo suavemente la mano izquierda de Ryuko y le coloco la argolla en el dedo anular. Ryuko también dijo lo mismo que Satsuki y también al igual que ella tomo su mano izquierda y le coloco la argolla en el mismo dedo. El sacerdote iba a empezar otra oración pero ...

" ¡Ey ya no diga mas discursos estúpidos y termine con esto ya!" volvió a exclamar Ryuko y el suspiro resignado.

"Esta bien ... por el poder que dios me concierne, las declaro mujer y ... mujer, pueden besarse"

Ryuko coloco sus manos en el rostro de Satsuki y la inclino para besarla, Satsuki correspondió el beso y se separaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Ambas salieron de la iglesia seguidas de todos los invitados. Afuera de la iglesia habían 2 limusinas.

"Mis queridas hijas iremos a festejar este acontecimiento en una de mis casas de playa (exactamente iban a ir a la casa que habían ido aquella vez Ryuko y Satsuki) así que ustedes, sus amigos y la familia de ellos irán en esa limusina" Ragyo señalo una "y yo, Hoomaru y Takiji iremos en mi limusina"

"Oh ... Ragyo entonces permiteme guardar todo rápidamente y cerrar la iglesia, solo dame unos minutos" dijo Takiji.

"Apresúrate" le ordeno Ragyo.

"Si .." el sacerdote ordeno todo, se quito la sotana y todo lo demás solo para quedar con su ropa casual (camisa y pantalón), salio de la iglesia y la cerro.

Todos abordaron las limusinas (hasta Guts), los chóferes las encendieron y aceleraron con rumbo hacia aquella gran casa de playa; tiempo después llegaron, todos bajaron, Hoomaru abrió la puerta de entrada y todos entraron a la casa. Volvieron a ocupar los mismos cuartos de aquella vez, una vez que todos desempacaron y salieron hacia la playa incluida la nueva pareja ya casada pero no sin antes de que Ryuko dejara a Senketsu en el closet; a exepcion de Ragyo y Hoomaru, ellas se encontraban en la recamara de Ragyo. Ragyo se había metido al baño para cambiarse, momento que Hoomaru aprovecho para también cambiarse ahí mismo en la recamara, ella traía un bikini completamente blanco y en seguida Ragyo salio, Hoomaru no hizo mas que pasar saliva con dificultad; Ragyo portaba un traje de baño blanco de una sola pieza pero en medio de este, en la parte de adelante tenia una parte descubierta dejando ver parte de sus 2 grandes atributos y también su abdomen.

" ¿Te sucede algo mi querida asistente?" dijo Ragyo en un tono de burla. O o , Hoomaru tenia que decir algo ya ... ¿pero que? ... oh si.

"No Ragyo-sama yo ... quería preguntarle algo"

" Ah si?, que cosa"

" En donde pasaran su luna de miel las señoritas?"

"Oh, creo que también olvide ese detalle así que ... acompáñame a mi despacho"

"Si Ragyo-sama"

Ambas salieron de la recamara y de dirigieron hacia aquel despacho, una vez ahí Hoomaru le abrió la puerta a su jefa y cuando esta entro, la asistente cerro la puerta tras de si. Ragyo camino hacia su escritorio en el cual tenia encima un globo terráqueo, este globo no solo tenia el nombre de los continentes, si no que también venia el nombre de los países y de los estados que habían dentro de los mismos países. Ragyo lo miro por un momento y de repente lo empezó a girar, pasaron unos segundos, cerro sus ojos y con un dedo lo detuvo señalando así un lugar, lugar que por cierto iba a ser en donde Satsuki y Ryuko pasarían su luna de miel; Ragyo abrió los ojos, miro hacia el globo terráqueo.

"Vaya ... México - Yucatan, tengo una mansión aya así que no habrá necesidad de un hotel; are una llamada a esa mansión"

Ragyo tomo el teléfono que tenia sobre su escritorio y empezó a marcar dicho numero. Los empleados de aquella mansión no tenían que preguntar con quien era o con quien deseaba comunicarse, ya que bueno, aunque era una de las mansiones Kiryuuin, la familia no vivía ahí, así que si alguien llamaba enseguida sabían que era su jefa y así fue, los teléfonos de la mansión en Yucatan empezaron a sonar y rápidamente un empleado contesto.

"Ragyo-sama que gusto da orile"

"Si pero no llame para que alguien me dijera el gusto que le da oírme, si no que llame para que tu y los demás empleados arreglen bien la mansión, que se quede limpia tanto en el interior como en el exterior por que mis 2 hijas irán a pasar su luna de miel aya, ¿quedo claro?"

"Si Ragyo-sama, enseguida le comentare a los demás para que empiecen a limpiar con mas esmero y así cuando ellas lleguen no aya problemas"

"Muy bien, eso seria todo, adiós" termino de decir Ragyo y colgó.

"Bueno Hoomaru ya esta listo, así que vamos a la playa"

Las 2 salieron del despacho, Hoomaru lo cerro y caminaron hacia aya, cuando llegaron pudieron notar que Satsuki y Ryuko estaban junto con Mako salpicándose agua, a Sanageyama, Inumuta, Nonon y Gamagori sentados en la orilla del mar, a Mataro y a Guts juntando conchas, al señor Mankanshoku y a Takiji platicando agusto bajo una gran sombrilla y por ultimo a la señora Mankanshoku recostada boca arriba sobre uno de los camastros que estaban bajo de otras grandes sombrillas; caminaron hacia los demás camastros y también se recostaron boca arriba. Paso el tiempo hasta el atardecer, ya todos tenían hambre y rápidamente la señora Mankanshoku corrió hacia la cocina, tiempo después salio hacia la playa con 2 charolas, una llena de croquetas echas de cosas raras, otra con arroz y empezó a servir en partes iguales. todos empezaron a comer menos Ragyo y Hoomaru.

_-Que cosas tan asquerosas son estas-_ pensó Ragyo mientras miraba las croquetas de su plato.

Hoomaru se atrevió a tomar una de su mismo plato y le dio una peque a mordida "Ragyo-sama, saben muy bien" Hoomaru miro a su jefa.

"No me importa, yo no comeré est..." pero las palabras de Ragyo fueron cortadas; Mako se puso enfrente de Ragyo, tomo algunas croquetas y las metió a la boca de la peliarcoiris. A Satsuki y a Ryuko casi se les caen las mandíbulas al ver eso (oh por dios, Mako ¡que rayos haz echo!, ¡huye! ¡huye! ... ¡sálvate!).

Pero sorprendente mente Ragyo se quedo ahí en su lugar mirando fijamente a Mako y empezó a masticar lentamente las croquetas que le había metido a la boca.

"Oh ... no saben tan mal" dijo Ragyo y por fin empezó a comer aquellas croquetas.

Pasaron las horas hasta el anochecer, la familia Mankanshoku se despidió no sin antes de desearle a las recién casadas un prospero matrimonio (hasta Guts se lo deseo pero en forma de ladridos) y al igual que ellos Takiji, Sanageyama, Inumuta, Nonon y Gamagori le desearon lo mejor para su matrimonio y se fueron en una limusina. Ragyo le dio ordenes al un chófer de que los llevara a sus respectivas casas y de que no volviera ya que le ordenaría al chófer de su limusina que la llevara a la mansión, aquel chófer obedeció y salio de ahí.

"Hijas mías, ahorita que nos dirijamos a la mansión, ustedes empacaran ya que cuando terminen de meter sus cosas en las maletas irán al aeropuerto privado de la familia e irán a donde pasaran su luna de miel"

"Ok, vayámonos ya" dijo Ryuko

Todas entraron y se cambiaron de ropas, juntaron todas las cosas que habían triado y las pusieron el la cajuela de la limusina de Ragyo, Hoomaru cerro bien la puerta de entrada de la casa, después entraron dentro de la limusina y el chófer condujo con destino hasta la mansión Kiryuuin. Tiempo después llegaron, Satsuki y Ryuko subieron a su habitación y empacaron sus cosas, bajaron, Satsuki puso su equipaje en la limusina, Ryuko iba a hacer lo mismo pero ...

"Ryuko, tengo algo que decirte, acompañame a mi despacho ... Hoomaru tu quédate aquí" dijo Ragyo. Hoomaru asintió. Ragyo empezó a caminar hacia aya y Ryuko iba atrás de ella, después llegaron, Ragyo le abrió la puerta a Ryuko, su hija entro, Ragyo después y se sentó en su escritorio.

" Hija mía ¿tu sabes que habilidades tienes al estar echa de fibra viva?"

"A parte de la gran fuerza y de sanar rápidamente, no tengo idea"

"Vaya, todos estos años sabiendo de que estas echa y no sabes por completo lo que eres capaz de hacer ... bueno, entonces déjame decirte que una de tus habilidades es que tu puedes hacer que te cresca un ... miembro masculino"

" ¡¿que?!"

"que te cresca un pene, hija"

" ¡calla!, ¡no lo repitas!, lo entendí desde un principio ... pero ... ¿como?"

"Bueno como te comente es una de las habilidades que tienes al estar echa de fibra viva y si te gustaría usar _'aquello'_ solo tienes que concentrarte en formarlo, ah pero, aquella virilidad sera completamente funcional, por lo tanto también puedes embarazar así que ... cuando ustedes vuelvan espero que me den la noticia de que seré abuela" Ragyo sonrió grandemente y Ryuko se sonrojo de golpe.

" Em-em-embarazar y ... ni-nietos? ... no se, tal ves lo haga o t-t-tal vez no ..." Ryuko cruzo los brazos y volteo hacia otro lado.

"Hija, en verdad quiero nietos" Ragyo la miro fijamente.

"Tssk como sea, Satsuki me esta esperando, nos vemos luego madre".

"Si, adiós ..."

Ryuko salio del despacho de Ragyo, camino hacia la plata baja, llego con Satsuki y le dijo que ya estaba lista, pero la pelilargo le pidió que esperara un minuto ya que ella no se había despedido de su madre, Ryuko asintio diciéndole que la esperaría en la limusina; la presidenta entro a la mansión, iba a subir las escaleras pero entonces vio como Ragyo bajaba. Satsuki camino hasta quedar en frente de ella.

"Madre ... yo, vine a despedirme"

"Oh ... les deseo buen viaje y una agradable luna de miel" dijo Ragyo sonriendo.

"Gracias madre"

"Vamos hija, abrázame, no te matare por eso"

Satsuki se sonrojo levemente, se acerco a ella y la abrazo; abrazo el cual Ragyo correspondió, poco después se separaron.

"Bueno, hasta luego madre"

"Hasta luego hija mía"

Satsuki se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la limusina, el chófer le abrió la puerta, ella subió, el chófer cerro la puerta y subió al asiento del piloto para conducir hacia el aeropuerto privado. Ragyo solamente se quedo mirando hacia la puerta de la entrada. Hoomaru se puso al lado de ella.

"Yo también las extrañare Ragyo-sama"

Ragyo frunció el ceño y miro fijamente a Hoomaru, pero después recordó que tenia que hacer algo al _'respecto'_ con ella.

"Vamos a mi recamara mi querida asistente"

"Si Ragyo-sama"

Ambas subieron a la recama, pero en cuanto Hoomaru cerro la puerta, Ragyo la tomo fuertemente de la mandíbula para acercarla a ella y estrello fuertemente sus labios con los de su asistente. La hábil lengua de Ragyo empezó a rozar los labios de Hoomaru pidiendo entrada a su cavidad bucal pero Hoomaru se separo.

"R-R-Ragyo-sama ... por que ..."

"¿Por que? ¿acaso crees que no se lo que sientes por mi?, ¿tu me amas cierto?"

"Yo ..." Hoomaru bajo su cara la cual tenia muy sonrojada " si ... lo admito, la amo pero es un imposible, usted es la dueña del mundo y yo solo soy su asistente".

" ¿Y crees que eso me importa?" dijo Ragyo y Hoomaru levanto la mirada sorprendida.

"Bien, ahora sigamos"

Hoomaru iba a decir algo pero Ragyo no se lo permitió ya que sin previo aviso la volvió besar con fervor, Hoomaru hacia lo posible para poder llevar el ritmo de aquellos besos exigentes pero esta vez Ragyo se separo.

"Te ordeno que te desvistas"

"P-pero Ragyo-sama"

"Que lo hagas"

"Como ordene Ragyo-sama"

Hoomaru nerviosamente empezó a desabotonarse su saco blanco, su camisa blanca y su falda blanca, después desabrocho su brasier y bajo sus pantaletas. Ragyo miro detenidamente su moreno cuerpo pero cuando la vio a la cara, se le acerco y tomo sus lentes oscuros los cuales aventó quien sabe donde.

"Bien, ahora recuéstate en la cama boca arriba"

La asistente asintió levemente y se empezó a dirigir hacia la cama, se recostó boca arriba. Ella miro hacia abajo ya que estaba muy nerviosa, tanto, que ni siquiera sintió que su jefa se había subido a la cama para quedar a horcajadas sobre ella, así que cuando volvió su mirada al frente no hizo mas que sonrojarse de golpe ante la escasa cercanía. Ragyo apretó un poco el cuello de su asistente con una mano y volvió a besarla apasionadamente, después bajo su otra mano libre hasta una de las piernas de la morena y empezó a rasguñarla. Hoomaru no hacia mas que gemir de placer y de dolor. Ragyo rompió el beso, retiro la mano del cuello de su asistente el cual ahora empezó a lamer y morder; sus manos ahora masajeaban los morenos senos. Después Ragyo abandono su cuello.

"Ahhh ... R-Ragyo-sama ... mmh ..." gimió Hoomaru al sentir que Ragyo ahora empezaba a morder y lamer sus pezones.

Ragyo retiro su boca hambrienta de los senos de su asistente y empezó a bajar por su abdomen dejando algunos besos sobre el. Ragyo se incorporo y abrió por completo las piernas de Hoomaru.

"Mi querida asistente, ¿estas lista para tocar el cielo?" Ragyo le sonrió y arqueo una ceja gruesa. Hoomaru solamente volvió a asentir levemente.

Y entonces Ragyo abrió los labios mayores de su asistente, acerco su rostro a su intimidad y sin piedad empezó a lamer, morder y succionar su clítoris. Hoomaru agarro con sus manos fuertemente las sabanas mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas contra el rostro de Ragyo. La peliarcoiris se aparto y su asistente la miro confundida pero de repente Ragyo lamió 2 de sus dedos, los llevo hasta los pliegues de Hoomaru los cuales empezó a acariciar para después penetrarla con esos dedos ritmicamente.

"Ummm ... ahh ... " gimió Hoomaru dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos de su jefa.

"Ahh...ahh... Ragyo-sama ... Yo y-ya estoy ... ahhhh..." Ragyo sintio como las paredes de su asistente se contraían entre sus dedos. Un fuerte orgasmo había embargado a Hoomaru la cual solamente se dedico a jadear para recuperar poco a poco su respiración. Su jefa retiro los dedos de su interior y se los llevo a la boca los cuales lamia sensualmente. Después se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"Bien ahora descansemos"

"No ... Ragyo-sama"

Ragyo volteo hacia ella y la miro con burla " ¿acaso ahora quieres complacerme?"

"Si ... si me lo permite ..."

"Muy bien"

Ragyo se despojo de su blanco y elegante vestido quedando así solamente con su pantaleta de encaje blanca, se acostó ahora ella boca arriba sobre su cama. Hoomaru quería intentar colocarse sobre ella pero ...

"Ni se te ocurra"

Hoomaru miro confundida a su jefa, pero Ragyo empezó a quitarse su blanca pantaleta revelando así su mojada intimidad.

"Atiende mi entre pierna, ahora" dijo Ragyo abriendo sus piernas.

"P-pero ... yo quería ..."

"No y haz lo que te ordene"

"Como usted diga Ragyo-sama"

Hoomaru bajo hacia la intimidad de Ragyo, abrió con sus dedos los pliegues de la vagina de su jefa y empezó a lamer lentamente su clítoris ... pero eso a Ragyo no le bastaba.

"Mas rápido" ordeno

La asistente suspiro y empezó a acelerar el ritmo de sus lamidas.

"Lo estas haciendo bien Hoomaru ... no te detengas" la asistente siguió manteniendo el ritmo pero después ya no supo si lo hacia bien o mal pero, de repente vio como Ragyo dejo caer su cabeza dejando escapar un fuerte gemido al igual que también sintió que la escensia embriagadora de su jefa mojaba parte de su rostro. Hoomaru se levanto, Ragyo la tomo fuertemente de su rostro llevándola a la altura de su cara para besarla con furia saboreando así su propio sabor. Después Ragyo rompió el beso.

"Ahora voy a descansar, buenas noches" Ragyo se empezó a acomodar bajo las sabanas. Hoomaru quería por lo menos darle un beso de _'buenas noches'_ pero no sabia si hacerlo o no, de repente se armo de valor, se acerco a Ragyo y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

"B-buenas noches Ragyo-sama" Hoomaru ahora tuvo el valor de abrazarla de la cintura, espero a que su jefa la apartara pero no fue así. Poco después callo rendida ante el sueño; Ragyo se quedo solamente mirándola y sin abrasarla ni nada, sonrió levemente y cerro sus ojos para que así ella tambien pudiera dormir.

CON SATSUKI Y RYUKO EN LA MANSIÓN KIRYUUIN DE MÉXICO-YUCATAN.

Por fin después de un largo viaje en el jet privado y de que se quedaran dormidas llegaron. Cuando salieron a abordar el jet era ya de noche y cuando llegaron a Yucatan era de día. Ya habían desempacado sus cosas y acomodarlas bien en los cajones y en el closet, ya hasta se habían duchado. Ahora querían salir a visitar los lugares turísticos de aquel estado, bajaron las escaleras y se quedaron en la sala ... no sabían como llegar a ellos, pero de repente ...

"Señoritas, permitanme por favor comentarles que yo podría llevarlas a los lugares turísticos de este estado, yo trabajo como guía en mi tiempo libre" dijo el chófer y sonrió.

"Ami la verdad me gustaría ir a un lugar donde no vaya muchísima gente" dijo Ryuko.

El chófer se quedo pensando por algunos minutos.

"Mmm ... entonces creo que a ustedes les gustaría visitar los cenotes"

" ¡¿Los que?!" Ryuko frunció el ceño.

"Cenotes señorita, son unas cavernas en las cuales el agua se filtra a través del suelo, ahí algunos con el agua un poco turbia y ahí otros con el agua cristalina"

"Oh, entonces yo quiero ir a los que tienen el agua cristalina"

"Bien, algo cerca de aquí esta uno de ellos, es el cenote Kankirixche"

" El cenote de que?"

Satsuki rodó los ojos "ya Ryuko, deja de torturar al chófer y vamos"

"Para mi sera un honor llevarlas hacia aya" dijo el chófer.

"Si, entonces que espera, llevenos" le contesto Ryuko.

Salieron de la mansión, Abordaron la limusina y salieron hacia aya; tuvieron que tomar una carretera, después otra hasta llegar a una desviación, siguieron por esta hasta llegar a un pueblo. El chófer trato de acercar la limusina lo mas que pudo a aquella caverna.

"Listo señoritas, discúlpenme por favor por no adentrar mas la limusina pero no creo poder acercarla aun mas a la caverna, ademas no esta permitido"

"No ahí problema" contesto Satsuki.

Salieron de la limusina y el chófer las guió hasta aquel cenote, cuando llegaron ahí no pudieron evitar maravillarse ante tal belleza natural.

"Es ... hermoso" murmuro Satsuki.

"Si, es increíble mira sus aguas azules y cristalinas" murmuro también Ryuko.

"Me alegra que les aya gustado señoritas, ahora si desean bajar, ustedes deben de descender por aquella escalera" el chófer señalo una escalera metálica de 15 metros que llevaba hacia aquellas frescas aguas.

"Bien, entonces ya vallase, vuelva por nosotras en unas ... 2 horas" dijo Ryuko.

"Como usted ordene señorita y que disfruten de este paisaje"

"Si, gracias"

El chófer se dio la media vuelta, camino hacia la limusina y empezó a conducir de nuevo hacia la mansión.

"Yo entrare primero" dijo Satsuki, rápidamente se quito su su camisa, su falda y su ropa interior las cuales tendió sobre los manerales de la escalera. Ella a parte había traído un bikini azul, se lo puso y después bajo por esas mismas escaleras y se empezó a meter en aquellas cristalinas aguas.

"Ey espérame" Ryuko se quito a Senketsu y también su ropa interior los cuales de igual manera colgó en el maneral de la escalera. Ella también había traído y puesto su bikini el cual era rojo, ya iba a bajar pero ...

"Espera Ryuko" dijo Senketsu.

" ¿Que quieres?"

"Solo quiero pedirte que me voltees boca abajo"

" Eh, ¿por que?"

"Por que si ustedes llegan a hacer ... _'cosas'_ tendré que verlo y no quiero eso"

"O-o-ok ... " Ryuko tomo a Senketsu y volvió a tenderlo en los manerales de la escalera pero ahora boca abajo "listo"

"Gracias Ryuko y ahora ve con tu esposa"

Ryuko se dio la media vuelta, bajo por las escaleras pero cuando iba a tocar las frescas aguas sintió como una gran salpicadura de agua caía sobre ella, miro hacia el frente y noto a su esposa riendo.

"Que rayos haz ... ¡esto es guerra!" Ryuko salto hacia el agua y una vez ahí ella empezó a salpicarle agua a Satsuki con sus manos. Pasaron así unos segundos pero de repente Ryuko se emociono de mas y golpeo fuertemente el agua con sus puños ocasionando que con esto una ola cayera sobre Satsuki.

"Oh por dios, Satsuki, ¿estas bien?, lo siento ... no quise ..."

Satsuki como pudo logro ponerse de pie. Tocia un poco pero logro calmarse, después volteo hacia Ryuko dedicándole una fría y seria mirada.

"Por favor, perdóname, me deje llevar"

Satsuki cruzo sus brazos sin responderle.

"Oye ya dije que lo siento ..."

Satsuki dejo caer sus brazos y suspiro profundamente "te perdono con una condición".

"Cual, dime lo que sea y lo are"

Satsuki sonrió levemente "besame"

Ryuko se sonrojo de golpe "c-claro" se acerco a la presidenta, rodeo con sus manos su cuello y empezó a invadir sus labios con muchos besos cortos los cuales poco después empezaron a tornarse largos y desesperados, la pelilargo coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de su esposa pero de repente Ryuko rompió el beso.

"Es-espera Satsuki, ahí algo que quiero decirte"

"Que cosa"

"Bueno ... veras, ayer antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto nuestra madre me confeso que yo al estar echa de fibra viva tenia tenia muchas habilidades de las cuales me menciono una"

"Ok y cual es esa habilidad que te menciono ella"

"Ella ... ella me dijo que yo tenia la habilidad de formar un ... miembro viril ... "

"Oh ... vaya, yo no tengo ningún problema con eso"

" ¿Que? ¿en serio?"

"Claro que si Ryuko, yo acepto con gusto todo lo que venga de ti" Satsuki le sonrió con malicia.

"Gracias por entender Satsuki" Ryuko la miro a la cara pero en cuanto lo hizo noto que ella aun sonreía con algo de malicia.

" ¡Óyeme pervertida de ceja gruesa!, ¿en que sentido quisiste decir eso?!"

"En el sentido que te estas imaginando"

"Eres una ..." pero las palabras de Ryuko fueron cortadas; Satsuki tomo su rostro con las manos y empezó a besar sus labios con mucha pasión. Sin romper el beso Ryuko empezó a dirigir lentamente a la pelilargo hacia una roca plana que estaba cerca de una de las paredes de la caverna, la cargo entre besos y la recostó suavemente sobre la roca. Separo sus piernas y se coloco entre estas y la miro a los ojos.

"Te amo demasiado Satsuki" Ryuko ahora empezó a acariciar tierna mente sus mejillas.

"Yo también te amo Ryuko"

Ryuko sonrió ante esas palabras y volvió a reclamar sus labios, Satsuki coloco sus manos sobre el trasero de Ryuko presionándola un poco hacia ella y Ryuko pozo sus manos sobre sus senos por encima de la tela del bikini.

"Creo que la ropa nos estorba" Satsuki se levanto un poco y Ryuko también, ambas se empezaron a quitar el bikini el cual dejaron caer cerca de la roca, una vez echa esa tarea otra vez mas volvieron a besarse ... besos fogosos llenos de deseo desbordante. Ryuko rompió el beso y empezó a besar y mordisquear el delicioso cuello de su esposa , después bajo hacia sus senos.

"Ahh ... Ryuko ..." gimió Satsuki al sentir que Ryuko tomo uno de sus senos con su boca y lo empezó a succionar.

Ryuko dejo sus senos y ahora empezó a bajar por su abdomen depositando tiernos besos sobre el haciendo que la pelilargo suspirara ante aquella sensación. Bajo su cara hasta la intimidad de Satsuki.

"Ahh ... ahh ... R-Ryuko ..." volvió a gemir Satsuki al sentir la lengua de su esposa sobre su clítoris el cual lamia rápidamente.

Sin dejar aquella labor Ryuko empezó a acariciar con 2 dedos la entrada de Satsuki, pero de repente la pelilargo alejo su mano de aquella zona.

"Ryuko yo quiero sentirte ... pero no de esa forma ..."

" ¿E-estas segura Satsuki?" dijo Ryuko y Satsuki asintió levemente sonrojada.

**XXXX**

"Bien, entonces ... " susurro Ryuko y como le había dicho su madre, ella empezó a concentrarse en hacer crecer aquel miembro. De repente unas hebras de fibra viva salieron de su entre pierna las cuales empezaron a formar aquella virilidad. Cuando termino, Satsuki no hizo mas que mirar _'aquello'_ sorprendida y esque _'eso'_ no era nada chico. Ryuko empezó a acercar su pene a la entrada de Satsuki.

" Estas lista?"

"Si ... " murmuro Satsuki.

"Bien, entonces ... aquí voy" dijo Ryuko y lentamente fue metiendolo para no lastimarla.

_-Maldita sea ... que bien se siente, la forma en la que sus paredes me están apretando no hacen mas que excitarme mas-_ pensó Ryuko .

Satsuki soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor ya que bueno ... jamas había tenido algo de ese tamaño dentro de ella.

"satsuki, ¿estas bien?, ¿me salgo?"

"No ... solo un poco, pero ..."

Ryuko sonrió, ya sabia a lo que su esposa se refería.

"Tranquila, seré gentil" sin salir de su interior Ryuko se acerco a su rostro y empezó a besar sus labios mientras la empezaba a penetrar a un ritmo lento pero constante. Poco después Ryuko aumento fuertemente el ritmo de sus embestidas.

"Dios ... Ryuko ... me estas volviendo loca"

"Y tu ami ... te sientes tan bien ... tan apretada y cálida "

Sin que Ryuko dejara de penetrarla, bajo hacia sus senos volviendo a lamer circularmente su aureola; pero sin que Ryuko se lo esperara y sin que su pene saliera dentro de ella, en un rápido movimiento Satsuki cambio de posiciones, ahora ella estaba sobre Ryuko.

"Ahora es mi turno de dominar" Satsuki le sonrió con malicia y empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Ryuko pozo sus manos en las caderas de la pelilargo para profundizar un poco aquel movimiento.

"Ahh... S-satsuki yo ya estoy ... apunto ... de ... "

"Y-Yo también R-Ryuko ... no puedo aguantas mas ..."

Ryuko pozo una mano en el piso para levantarse un poco, con el otro brazo rodeo la cintura de satsuki para levantarla un poco.

"N-no te muevas ..." murmuro Ryuko, Satsuki obedeció y empezo a mover su pelvis aumentando aun mas si era posible el ritmo de sus embestidas.

" ¡Y-ya voy a terminar!" Ryuko dio una ultima embestida, todo su cuerpo se tensiono. Tendría que reconocerlo, este era el orgasmo mas fuerte que había tenido, tanto que hasta algunas lagrimillas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras sentía como derramaba su semilla dentro de la matriz de Satsuki.

"Ryuko ... mi amor, reacciona, yo aun no acabo ... por favor..."

Ryuko por fin reacciono, volvió a tomar la cintura de Satsuki para invertir posiciones cuidando de no salir de ella, ahora nuevamente estaba encima.

"Querías terminar, pues ahora lo aras" Ryuko coloco sus manos a los lados de los hombros de Satsuki y volvió a penetrarla intensa y rápidamente. Poco después Ryuko pudo sentir como las paredes de Satsuki apretaban su miembro entendiendo así que su pelilargo estaba a punto de terminar y así fue, de pronto la presidenta soltó un fuerte gemido, sintió como su pene quedo inmovilizado ante los espasmos que sacudían el cuerpo de Satsuki, pero sin embargo ahora ella quería volver a acabar así que solo dio algunas embestidas mas volviendo a conseguir terminar dentro de ella.

Ryuko se derrumbo sobre el cuerpo de Satsuki tratando de regular su agitada respiración. Se concentro en desaparecer su pene. Lo hizo y ambas permanecieron así por unos minutos.

**XXXX**

"Dios ... Satsuki eso fue ..."

"Increíble lo se"

Ambas sonrieron y se dieron un tierno beso.

"Te amo Satsuki"

"Lo se y yo también te amo"

Después ambas se levantaron, fueron a recoger sus bikinis, se los colocaron, se metieron al agua y volvieron a salpicarse pero ahora si cuidadosamente. De repente oyeron unos pasos acercándose. Ryuko se coloco protectora mente delante de Satsuki.

" ¿Señoritas? soy yo el chófer, ya pasaron 2 horas"

Ryuko y Satsuki suspiraron aliviada mente "ok, ahorita salimos" dijeron ambas.

Las 2 chicas salieron del agua, subieron las escaleras, se quitaron nuevamente sus bikinis cuidando que el chófer no se asomara y se colocaron la ropa que habían dejado en los manerales.  
Ryuko a Senketsu, su ropa interior y Satsuki también su ropa interior, su camisa y su falda, después salieron de aquel hermoso lugar, subieron a la limusina y el chófer las llevo de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegaron ya casi anochecía así que cenaron algo, terminaron y se dirigieron a una recamara. Encendieron la tv ya que aun faltaban algunas horas para dormir. Las horas pasaron. Satsuki le dijo a Ryuko que ya quería dormir así que apagaron la tv. La pelilargo se acomodo bien bajo las sabanas, cerro sus ojos y segundos después callo en un sueño profundo pero por otro lado Ryuko no podía dormir ya que ella tenia miedo ... ¿de que?, ella estaba echa de fibra viva y si Satsuki quedaba embarazada, temía de que aquel embarazo resultara mal, se levanto con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a la presidenta y camino hacia otra recamara donde también había un teléfono, quería llamar a alguien y quien mejor que su madre para aclarar las cosas y disipar aquel miedo.

Ragyo estaba despierta cuando oyó a su celular timbrar. En México era de noche pero aya era de día. Al ver que Ryuko la llamaba rápidamente contesto.

" ¿Que sucede hija mía?"

"Yo ... quería decirte algo"

" ¿Que cosa?"

"Bueno ... hoy hice uso de aquella habilidad que me contaste... y yo ... emmm ... me vine dentro de ella ..."

"Oh que alegría me da ir eso, felicidades hija mía tu ya eres madre, gracias por hacerme abuela"

" ¡¿que?! ... pero ... ¿no se supone que normalmente uno tiene que esperar varias semanas para saberlo?"

"Seria normalmente para las mujeres humanas pero te recuerdo que tu no eres humana"

"Uggh ... rayos, es verdad ... ¿pero no abra ninguna complicasion en el embarazo?"

"Claro que no hija mía, pero sin embargo déjame decirte que no sera un embarazo normal; mientras que en una mujer normal dura 9 meses, en Satsuki solo durara 4 meses y medio"

" ¡¿Nacera prematuro el bebe?!"

"No hija, lo que quiero decir es que el o los bebes heredaran tus habilidades al igual que tendrán la fibra viva dentro de ellos, por eso el embarazo durara la mitad de uno normal, no te preocupes, que nacerá o nacerán muy sanos y fuertes"

Ryuko suspiro profunda y aliviada mente "Rayos, ya había sentido tanto miedo de imaginar que se complicaría ... así que por quitarme un peso de encima ... g-g-gracias madre"

Ragyo no pudo evitar sonreír grandemente ante aquellas palabras, era la primera vez que Ryuko le agradecía por algo.

"Denada hija mía"

"Bueno ese era todo mi miedo así que ... creo que ahora si iré a dormir"

"Que tengas una buena noche hija, descansa y cuida muy bien de tu hermana"

"Claro que la cuidare y con mi vida, adiós madre"

"Adiós" y ambas colgaron.

Ryuko volvió a la recamara de Satsuki, camino hacia la cama y se sentó al lado de su pelilargo; noto que todo su torso hasta su vientre estaba sin cubrir, miro su vientre por unos segundos y sonrió, después acerco su rostro hacia el y deposito un tierno beso. Despacio abrazo a Satsuki de la cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, estuvo así por unos segundos y después acompaño a Satsuki en caer en un profundo sueño.

4 MESES Y MEDIO DESPUÉS.

Ryuko y Satsuki se encontraban dormidas en su recamara de la mansión Kiryuuin. Era de madrugada pero de repente la pelilargo empezó a sentir un dolor en el vientre seguido de algunas contracciones.

" ¡Ryuko despierta!"

"5 minutos mas ..."

" ¡Que despiertes! ¡ya va a nacer!"

Al oír eso ultimo Ryuko se levanto como resorte y corrió hacia el closet.

"Despierta Senketsu, ya vas a ser tío" Ryuko lo tomo y se lo puso lo mas rápido que podía, después se dirigió hacia Satsuki y la cargo como si fuesen recién casadas.

"Tranquila Satsuki ... Senketsu, hora de volar hacia el hospital"

"Ni se te ocurra Ryuko"

"que rayos ... ¡por que no Senketsu!"

"Ryuko, tu bebe no sera humano, tu que crees que piensen los doctores cuando vean que ha nacido tal vez con un cordón umbilical hecho de fibra viva"

"¡Con un carajo Senketsu! , ¡¿entonces que hago ahora?!"

"Despierta a tu madre Ryuko, recuerda que ella era una científica igual que tu padre, tal vez pueda ayudarte"

"Es verdad" Ryuko miro a Satsuki "aguanta solo un poco mas", Satsuki asintió con un rostro lleno de dolor.

Ryuko corrió hacia el cuarto de su madre, no espero a tocar ni nada, simplemente golpeo la puerta ocasionando que se abriera fuertemente "Madre despierta, Satsuki ya va a dar a luz"

Ragyo y Hoomaru se levantaron de golpe y caminaron hacia Ryuko. Ragyo le dijo de una forma mas resumida aquello que Senketsu le había dicho sobre no llevar a Satsuki al hospital, así que le ordeno a Hoomaru limpiar por completo y esterilizar el laboratorio que hace muchos años no era abierto, minutos después la asistente termino. Ragyo tomo a Satsuki de los brazos de Ryuko.

"Ryuko hija, tu te quedaras afuera, Hoomaru y yo atenderemos a Satsuki"

"Pero yo quiero ver"

"Que no, así que aquí te quedas"

Ragyo cerro la puerta, dejando afuera a una desesperada Ryuko.

"Calma Ryuko" dijo Senketsu.

"No lo are hasta ver que mi bebe nació bien" Ryuko empezó a caminar de lado a lado como leona enjaulada.

DENTRO DEL LABORATORIO.

"¡Hija por favor puja!"

"No ... ya no puedo mas ... duele demasiado ..."

"Puja o ¿es que quieres que el bebe muera dentro de ti?"

Satsuki suspiro profundamente y en esfuerzo sobre humano pujo fuertemente ...

"Ya esta saliendo" Ragyo espero a que saliera solo un como mas, lo tomo de la cabeza, lo saco y el bebe comenzó a llorar "es ... es una niña ..." Ragyo pozo a la pequeña recién nacida sobre unas toallas y la empezó a limpiar pero de repente ...

"Ragyo-sama la señorita Satsuki aun no termina"

" ¿Que haz dicho?" Ragyo miro a Satsuki y noto como esta seguía pujando "Hoomaru encárgate de limpiar a esta niña" camino rápidamente hacia Satsuki y su asistente se quedo limpiando a la bebe que ya había nacido. Ragyo empezó a sentir un poco de miedo ya que su hija había echo un esfuerzo sobre humano con la primera niña y temía que con el segundo nacimiento ella cayera en shock o peor aun muriera. Por otro lado Satsuki, aunque en ese momento sentía el dolor mas grande que había sentido e incluso mas grande que aquel impacto de bala que había sufrido, pero después de todo era una Kiryuuin y ese orgullo no le permitía darse por vencida así que en un ultimo intento, enfoco todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y volvió a pujar fuertemente. El bebe estaba saliendo y Ragyo no pudo evitar sonreír ... ¡su hija lo había logrado!.

Como a la primera bebe Ragyo le tomo de la cabeza, lo saco y también empezó a llorar " oh ... vaya, también es niña".

Ragyo ya había limpiado por completo a sus 2 pequeñas nietas, después las miro con completa ternura y les dio un beso en sus pequeñas frentes; Satsuki pudo ver eso y sonrió. Al parecer sus nietas lograron ablandar su duro corazón. Ragyo abrazo a las 2 bebes y camino hacia su hija.

"Satsuki hija mía, ¿te gustaría cargarlas?"

"Por supuesto que si" Satsuki extendió sus brazos. Ragyo las deposito suavemente sobre ella y Satsuki las abrazo amorosamente.

"Hoomaru deja entrar a la leona enjaulada que esta aya afuera" dijo Ragyo y Satsuki no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

"Como ordene Ragyo-sama" Hoomaru camino hacia la puerta del laboratorio y la abrió "ya puede entrar señorita Ryuko".

Sin pensarlo 2 veces y sin decirle nada, Ryuko entro rápidamente, se dirigió hacia donde estaba Satsuki pero cuando llego a ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse y al mismo tiempo alegrarse; la pelilargo se veía agotada, adolorida pero feliz mientras abrazaba con ternura a sus 2 pequeñas hijas.

" ¿Ryuko te gustaría abrazar alguna?"

"S-si ... " dijo Ryuko nerviosamente ya que tenia miedo de lastimar a una de aquellas frágiles criaturas pero una vez que tuvo una entre sus brazos todo el miedo se disipo dando paso a un sentimiento de amor y protección.

Tenia 3 razones para ser feliz; ¿la primera? es aquella mujer que la primera vez que vio la tacho de presumida, altanera y fanfarrona la cual curiosa e irónicamente ahora no solo era el amor de su vida si no que también era su esposa la cual amaría por siempre e incluso después de la muerte y la madre de sus hijas. ¿Las otras 2 razones ? he aquí presentes, sus 2 pequeñas las cuales desde ahora en adelante iba a querer, amar, adorar, proteger y guiar ... pero claro, a su manera ...

** FIN.**

* * *

**N/A: Lo se, se que algunos no quedaran conformes con el final y les pido mil disculpas, mi cerebro no me daba para mas TwT. Otra cosa, creo que habrán notado que aunque puse "fin" el estatus no cambio a "complete" y déjenme decirles por que; pienso hacer uno o tal vez mas capítulos de epilogo (depende de que tan inspirada ande xD) los cuales espero que les guste ... ah y otra cosa. El nombre de las bebes; tengo pensado nombrar a una Matsuki (combinación de Matoi y Satsuki) pero el nombre de la otra no se me ocurre x.x , así que si me pueden proporcionar algunos nombres se los agradecería ... bueno eso es todo, hasta pronto :3  
**


End file.
